Un cuervo con otra bandada
by Irara
Summary: Kei Tsukishima se arrepiente, no de conocerla, no de jugar voleibol con ella, no, su arrepentimiento es de perder años en que pudieron continuar siendo amigos, su consuelo es que la vuelve a ver, ella es un cuervo, ella esta en Karasuno, solo que no podrán jugar juntos como antaño. FemHinata.
1. Prologo: Recién empollado

Un cuervo con otra bandada

Prologo: Recién empollado

Hinata. El nombre de esta chica está relacionado con el sol, y como el sol es su personalidad.

A pesar de su personalidad tan alegre y sociable ella es discriminada en su barrio ¿Por qué? Preguntaran ustedes. Por ser como es, su personalidad bien podría hacerla pasar por un hombre, no juega con muñecas, prefiere embarrarse en el barro, no teme antes de agarrarse a puñetazos con alguien, no se confundan, no es violenta, pero es algo… temperamental, si, esa es la palabra que busco, es fácil de molestar, pero tiende a usar primero las palabras diciendo todo lo que piensa. Ahora, hay un pequeño problema, Hinata… es una enana, incluso para su edad, cosa que la hace endemoniadamente tierna. Oh, disculpen, no he dicho su edad, Hinata tiene 6 años, y tiene su primer _"Crush"_ Digamos que admira al pequeño gigante, un jugador de Voleibol que vio en la televisión.

Hinata apenas pudo, pidió una pelota de voleibol a su madre, está, encantada con la idea de que su niña hiciera deportes se la regalo, aunque siempre pensó que era un capricho, que lo abandonaría apenas se aburriera, ¿Extraño verdad? Su propia madre desconocía de la tenacidad por la que muchos años más tarde sería reconocida.

La primera vez que tuvo la pelota en sus pequeñas manos se maravilló, la textura, la forma, todo le encantaba, copio los movimientos que vio en la TV, se colocó en posición para recibir, fallando estrepitosamente, la pelota reboto en su cara provocando un sangrado nasal. Decidió de esa manera que lo mejor sería intentarlo en una zona abierta en que la pelota no cayera directamente en su cara, fue a un parque cercano, se sorprendió al ver a un chico rubio alto.

—Patético—Hinata realmente no tenía idea si esa palabra se la decía a los abusones que molestaban a un chico de pecas o a al chico en sí, aunque realmente no le dio más vueltas a eso. Simpatizando con el sentimiento de ser agredida, corrió a por los matones, estos al verla, se rieron, o al menos lo hicieron hasta que vieron como la enana salto encima de uno y lo golpeo usando la pelota de voleibol, que, al ser nueva estaba bastante dura, eran niños, no estaban acostumbrados a que las niñas atacaran, mucho menos a que alguien les hiciera frente, a lo más, estaban acostumbrados a unas regañadas. Se espantaron y huyeron.

Hinata gritaba improperios mientras saltaba agitando su balón. Balón que fue arrebatado de su mano por el chico alto.

—Tú, ¿Juegas voleibol? ¿Siendo así de enana?— A Hinata se le crisparon los pelos, por alguna razón que desconocía se enfadó, pero aun así, debía admitir la verdad.

—Aun no, empezare a practicar hoy, tengo la oportunidad… y, ¡Mi altura no tiene nada que ver contigo gigante! ¡Mi nombre no es "enana"! ¡Es Hinata! Repite conmigo Hi~na~ta~— El chico de pecas hasta ahora estaba aún sentado en el suelo donde lo habían dejado los matones, pero como mínima muestra de cortesía a las personas que lo defendieron se paró, limpio y presento.

—Soy Tadashi Yamaguchi, gracias por la ayuda de antes, un placer conocerte Hinata, y emm… Disculpa, ¿Quién eres?— En respuesta el chico alto empezó a lanzar la pelota al aire y atraparla a la vez de un chasquido de lengua.

—Kei Tsukishima— Chico alto, rubio ¿Perfecto para toda chica? Por supuesto que no

—Tsukishima, preguntaste por el voleibol, ¿Sabes jugar?—El chico en cuestión finalmente dejo a un lado un poco, solo un poco de su personalidad, esto, debido al cariño y respeto que tenía a su hermano.

—Mi hermano me enseño, de hecho es el As de su equipo— Tsukishima siempre ha sentido respeto, admiración y orgullo por su hermano, el que le preguntaran por él, lo hace sentir importante, imponente, mucho más que por su tamaño.

— ¡Wow, tu hermano es sorprendente Tsukishima!— Tadashi se deslumbraba de lo genial que era ese chico, deportista, valiente, en resumen ¡Era genial!

—No es para tanto…—Sus palabras que intentan ocultar lo orgulloso que se sentía no lograba engañar a ninguno de sus 2 interlocutores.

—Oye, oye, ¿Podrías enseñarme a jugar?— Hinata no perdería la oportunidad de aprender, sin importar si odiaba al chico, sin importar tener que pedir ayuda, sin importar que se burlara de ella.

— ¡A mí también! —Yamaguchi al darse cuenta de su arrebato se retrajo a sí mismo, como un intento de ser más pequeño que lo que es, y agrego con voz pausada, apenas entendible—Por favor… digo, ¡Olvídalo! Ay, que vergüenza—De todo corazón Yamaguchi se arrepentía de sus palabras.

—Está bien—Secretamente a Kei le gustaba tener nuevos amigos con los que poder jugar voleibol. Siempre ha tenido solo a su hermano, no es que no le guste, pero el voleibol es un deporte de 6, no de 2. Claro, pueden hacer pases, pueden recibir, pero no podrán jugar equipo v/s equipo. ¿Qué clase de deporte en equipo es ese?

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡Genial! ¡Muchas gracias!—Hinata no podía dejar su exaltación. Realmente pensó que le dirían que no. No tenía muchas esperanzas al respecto (Aunque no por ello se fuera a rendir)

—Bueno ¿Que saben del voleibol? — Esperaba que bastante, realmente no quería tener que explicar todo.

—Nada— Bueno, de Yamaguchi lo podía esperar, no parecía una persona deportiva

— ¡Hacen zas, y luego pas, y luego pam! — ¿Qué clase de explicación era esa?

—Entonces ¿No saben nada de nada? — Su paciencia tiene un límite

— ¡No! — A Tadashi le hace mal juntarse con Hinata, se le está pegando su entusiasmo. O al menos eso demuestra al decir eso al unísono con ella

—Esto requiere a profesionales, no parece que la enana vaya a entender rápido, y tu Yamaguchi, no pareces ser muy deportista— Para la desgracia del pecoso, Kei no miente, realmente nunca le han llamado la atención los deportes, pero gracias al vóley es posible que tenga su primera interacción social que no tenga relación con perder dinero o denigre su integridad.

—Ya te dije que no soy "enana" es Hi-na-ta, el que tiene problemas para entender las cosas eres tu— Honestamente, Hinata no podía dejarlo pasar ¿Verdad?

—En fin, vamos a mi casa, con algo de suerte mi hermano estará desocupado y les podrá enseñar, y si no, de todos modos tenemos una red—Ante estas palabras Hinata salto a abrazarlo usando brazos y piernas, mientras que Tadashi se cohibía repentinamente, es que nunca ha ido a la casa de un amigo, ¿Eran amigos? Eso creía, después de todo, era la primera vez que alguien tenía esas confianzas con él, suponía era amistad.

El camino, Kei esperaba fuera silencioso, tarde se dio cuenta que eso sería imposible con una Hinata a su lado, hacia preguntas sin parar, normalmente las respondía Yamaguchi con una paciencia infinita, Tsukishima no entendía de donde salía esa paciencia, pero agradecía no tener que participar en la conversación más allá de unos cuantos asentimientos de cabeza. Aun así, por alguna extraña razón, no quería ponerse sus audífonos, le gustaba escucharlos hablar, quizá fuera porque a diferencia de la mayoría de los otros niños, ellos se interesaban por el vóley, quizá simplemente le gustaba el sonido de sus voces, quizá solo estaba curioso, no lo sabía con certeza.

Tadashi al estar frente a la casa de Tsukishima se sintió fuera de lugar, y se arrepentía de aceptar ir, su madre se preocuparía si llegaba muy tarde, solo le dio una hora para estar en el parque (aunque en realidad la casa de Tsuki estaba muy cerca del parque), quizá retarían a Tsukishima por traer invitados sin avisar, pero si se iba ahora que había aceptado podrían tomarlo de maleducado, que difícil era ser Yamaguchi.

En cambio Hinata, estaba maravillada, tenía 2 nuevos amigos, podría aprender a jugar vóley y como extra defendió un alma inocente (Tadashi) de unos abusones, este auguraba ser un buen día.

Mientras tanto, Akiteru Tsukishima estaba impactado, _Kei ¿Tenía amigos?_

—Enséñales a jugar voleibol, son un asco—Akiteru tuvo una triste sonrisa en ese momento, era consciente de la admiración de su hermano por el debido al deporte (O tal vez fuera al revés) Pero era un problema que su vida rondara alrededor de eso

— ¡Déjamelo a mí!— Inmediatamente fue a buscar su pelota, vio que los niños tenían una, pero así podrían practicar recepciones, él y Kei se las lanzarían.

— ¿Seguro es tu hermano? Sus personalidades no me calzan—Tadashi no lo diría nunca en voz alta, pero estaba de acuerdo con Hinata.

—Cállate—Para Kei su hermano era su orgullo, su admiración y su sueño, que sean distintos no lo cambiara. Él amaba a su hermano.

Finalmente, con pelotas en mano, comenzaron con la "practica" que sería más bien un test, para ver sus habilidades, eran niños, realmente a Akiteru Tsukishima no le generaba problema tener que enseñarles desde 0, se sentía todo un profesional enseñándoles de hecho, el tema es que tenían 0 habilidad, veía potencial, sin dudarlo un segundo, pero de momento ninguno de los 2 lo había desarrollado, Hinata aun tenía esperanzas de crecer, pero mientras tendría que aprender a arreglárselas saltando, de momento su entusiasmo e inagotable energía serían sus armas, suerte pequeño saltamontes, alcanza alturas donde solo existen el sol y la luna. Yamaguchi no era atlético, si se esforzaba tal vez podría llegar lejos, no era alto, pero tampoco bajo, no tenía fortalezas, pero tampoco debilidades demasiado fuertes, era normal.

—Bien, es todo por hoy, vengan cuando quieran, nuestra casa es su casa—Akiteru es, era y será muy liberal, ¿Qué más daba que los conoció hoy? Le fascinaba que su hermanito tuviera amigos, más aun, uno de ellos era una chica, era un logro que ni en sus más locos sueños sucedería.

— ¿Podemos venir mañana?—Hinata no se veía cansada sorprendentemente, a su edad no debería tener resistencia.

—No te invites sola—A pesar de decir eso, a Kei Tsukishima no le desagradaba la idea, sus días eran monótonos, si vienen podrá jugar más voleibol y eso es lo que le importaba.

— ¿Eso es un no?—Yamaguchi lamentaría que no pudieran venir más, el chico se convirtió en su admiración (Saco su lado más valiente en solo una tarde, ir a casa ajena sin avisar era algo que nunca espero) en cambio, Hinata se ganó su respeto, ella era lo contrario de Tsukishima, ella podría sacar lo mejor del que se convirtió en su ídolo, lo presentía, y no dudaba de ello un segundo.

—No he dicho eso— Tsukishima podía responderle como quisiera a la chica, ella era molestosa, no le afectaría nada de lo que dijera, pero Yamaguchi era otro cuento, daba incluso lastima decirle que no, el actuaba más sumiso que ella, con razón lo molestaban siempre.

— ¡Viva! Nos vemos mañana entonces—Y así, Hinata tomo su balón, saltando, destilando alegría se alejó, emitiendo un halo de luz del sol cegando la oscuridad de la noche.

—Nos vemos Tsuki—Yamaguchi también se retiró, solo que más lento, no queriendo olvidar la dirección de aquel que es su nuevo objetivo a seguir.

— ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para llamarme así?— Aunque lo susurro, el reclamo le salió desde el corazón, mas, sin la intención de que realmente sea recibido.

—Cielos, ¿Y? ¿Desde hace cuánto los conoces? Nunca hablaste de ellos—Akiteru realmente iba a hacer un interrogatorio profundo respecto a los misteriosos amigos de su hermanito.

—Desde esta tarde—Y Tsukishima respondería todo con gusto.

— ¿¡Eh?!—Ahitera, definitivamente tenía un hermano problemático, suerte con ello.

Desde ese día, entrenaron todos los días sin excepción, ya sea estuviera lloviendo, nublado o soleado, estuvieran cansados o no, también se dedicaron a enseñarle a Hinata materias básicas, ya que un día cualquiera descubrieron que era terrible estudiante, en cambio Tsukishima y (Sorprendentemente) Yamaguchi eran niños genios, Akiteru, quien muchas veces actuaba de "mamá gallina" del grupo (a pesar de estar en segundo de secundaria y los menores en primero de primaria) los hizo empezar a estudiar media hora juntos antes de entrenar, porque para sus retoños era más importante el deporte que sus notas, por lo tanto entrenaban hasta dormirse, como consecuencia no tenían tiempo para hacer los deberes, y él sabía que esa costumbre les haría mal en el club al que entraran en secundaria, ya que si no tenían las notas necesarias, podían perderse partidos.

Yamaguchi y Kei al estar en la misma primaria eran más cercanos, y de algún modo implícito decidieron que consentirían a Hinata, ya que más de alguna vez esta se quejaba de no estar en la misma primaria que ellos, que era injusta la vida y muchas más cosas que realmente no le interesaban a Kei, pero aun así, con la simpatía que por motivos de fuerza mayor empezó a sentir por ella, empezaron a consentirla, si Hinata quería ver un partido lo veía, si quería un helado lo obtenía, si se quería quedar a dormir a la casa de Tsukishima, ella y Yamaguchi se quedaban, nadie podía negarle nada, era cansador, pero al final del día todos quedaban satisfechos.

Esto se repitió a lo largo de los años, al menos hasta el tercer año de primaria de ellos.

Para ese momento, nuestros protagonistas ya tendrían 9 años y Akiteru comenzaba la preparatoria, por lo tanto tenía 16 años.

A Akiteru aún le duele lo que causo.

Resulta, que Akiteru fue el As de su equipo por toda la secundaria, un gran logro para toda persona con conocimientos del deporte.

Pero, cuando entro a Karasuno, todo se quebró, despertó de una fantasía en la que él era un excelente y dotado jugador, ni siquiera pudo entrar en el equipo como regular, ¿Qué le diría a sus retoños?

Por eso continuo diciendo que lo era y ponía excusas para que no fueran a ver sus partidos, aún no sabe porque su hermano y Yamaguchi fueron a verlo.

Recuerda el shock que vio en los ojos de su hermano, recuerda ver a Yamaguchi intentando tranquilizarlo, e intentando que un niño al lado de ellos se callara, aunque claro, eso lo recuerda como parte del paisaje, para él, la decepción que vio en los ojos de su hermano a pesar de estar en lados opuestos de la cancha, fue una marca que destino uno de las mayores pesadillas que presencio.

Ese día, Yamaguchi acompaño a Kei a su casa, cuando Kei y Akiteru estuvieron frente a frente no se dijeron nada.

Pero cuando llego Hinata a la casa, el infierno se desato.

— ¿Cómo estuvo el partido?—Era una pregunta inocente, ella no tenía idea.

—Fue…ganamos—Lo dijo con una sonrisa torcida y triste, era la verdad, el equipo gano, pero él no fue parte de la victoria.

— ¡¿Puedes dejar de mentir!?—El grito descoloco a la chica, Kei Tsukishima en los 3 años que lo conocía, nunca, jamás había gritado.

— ¿¡Que te pasa Tsukishima?!—Inocente Hinata, no conoce la situación.

— ¿Por qué mientes? ¿Sabes? Da igual, renuncio al voleibol—Tsukishima hizo oídos sordos, y se encerró en su habitación

— ¡Tsuki!—Yamaguchi lo llamó, pero no lo siguió, en cambio, le explico lo sucedido a una confundida Hinata, no quería que la amistad se rompiera por algo como eso.

—Iré a hablar con el— Mas, Hinata no se rendirá fácil, sabe cuánto ama Tsukishima el vóley, no permitirá que lo abandone sin importar que, porque…Tsukishima sin el vóley no es Tsukishima.

Mientras, Akiteru se maldecía, demasiado cobarde para ir tras su hermano, demasiado culpable como para interferir, de momento solo pidió amablemente a Yamaguchi que se retirara.

— ¡Tsukishima!—Hinata no pidió permiso, abrió la puerta y entro. Kei no tenía la costumbre de cerrar la puerta, todos respetaban su espacio.

—Cállate—Tsuki, luego de su arrebato lucia más calmado, pero eso no engaña a Hinata, sabe que sigue destrozado, solo que Kei era muy buen actor.

—No abandones—Tsukishima se levantó perezosamente de la cama en la que se había recostado y resoplo.

—Metete en tus asuntos, después de todo, solo era un club ¿Por qué se esforzó tanto por un pasatiempo? Patético—Kei realmente no tenía ganas de hablar de eso con una de las personas más importantes en su vida, no quería que viera ese lado lamentable de él, porque él lo sabía, era patético abandonar ahora.

—No era solo un club, eran un equipo—Kei estaba exasperándose de nuevo, cosa que no era buena.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes? Tu primaria no tiene club, nunca has estado en un equipo— Ahora que lo pensaba, debía dejar el club de su primaria.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Tú, yo y Yamaguchi somos un equipo ¿No? No estoy segura de entenderlo todo, pero al menos yo me esfuerzo por mí y por ustedes— Kei no tenía como rebatir eso.

—Patético—Kei no lo pensaba, el realmente valoraba a Hinata y a Yamaguchi, de hecho y halo había convencido, ellos eran un equipo, el club era una excusa para poder jugar juntos, ellos tenían su propio club privado, mas, esa respuesta Hinata la tomo de otro manera.

— ¿Patético? Bien, pues abandona, me da igual, algún día te demostrare que no da igual el vóley, ¡Más te vale no abandonarlo! — Kei iba a preguntarle a que rayos se refería, pero Hinata ya se había ido.

Akiteru fue rápido a su pieza, no tardo ni un minuto desde que Hinata se fue.

— ¿Qué rayos le dijiste?—Kei se tomó su tiempo en levantarse, y sentarse frente a su computador, antes de responder.

—Nada, por cierto, era mentira, no abandonare, no lo hare por alguien tan patético como tú—Kei seguía guardándole rencor, le mintió, sin motivo alguno. Destruyo el ideal que tanto perseguía.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué Hinata estaba llorando?—Kei alejo los audífonos que estaba por ponerse al escuchar eso, ¿Hinata estaba llorando? ¿Por qué? Obtuvo lo que quería, el no abandono… a menos que esta vez haya tomado demasiado en serio lo que dijo.

—Me disculpare mañana cuando venga—Mas, ese mañana, nunca llego.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ciao~ Soy nueva en este fandom, es una idea que tengo rondando en mi mente desde hace mucho tiempo, creo que este prologo es de lo que más tiempo me he tomado en escribir, y aun así no se adecua demasiado en lo que quería hacer, como habrán notado es un FemHinata! Nunca he escrito algo que cambie el sexo de un personaje, espero no haberlo hecho muy OoC, eh, los personajes no son míos, si no de su respectivo Autor o autora, no recuerdo quien creo Haikyuu! Pero en todo caso es una pag de Fanfictions, es claro que no es nada mío, supongo que Felih Navidah atrasada y feliz año nuevo adelantado.**_

 _ **Ciao ciao~**_


	2. Polluelo

Un cuervo con otra bandada

Capítulo 1: Polluelo

Yamaguchi estaba en las gradas, por supuesto no estaba solo, junto a él estaba su mejor amigo Tsukishima. Estaban viendo los partidos de otras secundarias, era estrategia, en algún momento podrían enfrentarse a algunas, o al pasar a preparatoria volverse sus nuevos compañeros de equipo. Era indispensable observar a los otros equipos antes de terminar la secundaria.

Por desgracia todos parecían ser poco menos que inútiles a opinión de Tsukki.

La luna es inteligente, vio el primer set de ese partido y designó que el equipo celeste perdería, su rival era innegablemente más fuerte. (O tal vez se convenció de eso, simplemente ese equipo era un desastre, no había comunicación, peleaban entre ellos, muy mal, muy mal)

Harto de observar un partido mediocre como ese, se colocó los audífonos y se retiró a los baños, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Yamaguchi, mientras, se encontraba abatido, el realmente esperaba algo más emocionante, algo que no decepcionará a la Luna. Algo que al verlo se pensara "Ese es un buen equipo, están coordinados, son fuertes individualmente y juntos se potencian, ese es un equipo fuerte" más, ninguno de los contrincantes lo era.

Tobio Kageyama es alguien con un ego sin igual, destila confianza a cada paso, agresividad en su mirar y soledad en su corazón. Este ser, estaba frustrado, ¿No podía su equipo callarse y hacerle caso? ¿No podían golpear donde se les dijera y ya? Su contrincante era débil, una escuela nacida de la nada, con un equipo improvisado, sin nadie que amara el deporte. Era obvio que perderían. Mientras, su propio equipo no se esforzaba, no intentaban ganar, vio de reojo ver a los espectadores en sus propios asuntos o retirándose, nadie miraba el partido, seguro pensaban que ambos equipos eran un asco, Tobio pensaba igual.

Al terminar, se dirigió a los baños, tenía que cambiarse ropa (ni siquiera sudo, ganaron porque básicamente el otro equipo cometió demasiados errores) Por desgracia, choco con una persona desagradable a su vista: Oikawa Torū, el setter antiguo de su equipo. Su modelo a seguir y a vencer.

— ¿A que vino Oikawa?— No es que Tobio lo odie, de hecho lo respeta, pero su personalidad no es algo con lo que pueda lidiar fácilmente.

— ¿No puedo venir a ver a un Kohai tan lindo como tú?... Me gustaría decir eso… pero sería mentira, no vine por ti, así que quédate tranquilo— Oikawa realmente no quiere verlo, Torū lo odia, de todo corazón que lo odia. Si por el fuera, la única forma en que lo vería sería con Kageyama de rodillas lamentando su derrota en una partido previo, pero las circunstancias no lo dejan hacer eso.

— ¿A qué has venido Oikawa?— Pero Tobio a pesar de ser un idiota, reconoce la mirada divertida que Oikawa le da es como si le dijera "Tengo la solución a tus problemas, pero no te la diré~"

—A ver a una linda enana que quiere volar— Y Torū sonríe, sonríe de una manera que el rey de la cancha no sabía que fuera posible

—Te acompañó, ¿Dónde hay que ir?— Porque Tobio presiente que algo importante tendrá la chica como para que Oikawa la venga a ver.

—A las gradas, dah. Los partidos femeninos comenzaban luego de lo que tú llamaste partido— Y pasa por su lado, sin voltear o preocuparse de que ese rey presumido lo siga.

Si volvemos con Tsukishima veremos que se ha quitado los audífonos, porque aunque no está seguro le pareció ver cabello radiante pasar por su lado, fue un instante, la vio mientras salía del baño, recordó que Hinata siempre va antes de tener que hacer algo, porque está nerviosa y termina devolviendo lo que comió antes.

Tardó en procesarlo, algo extraño en él, más ignoro haberla visto, pensando que era producto de su deteriorada imaginación, no sería la primera vez, y fue a las gradas con Yamaguchi, quien se quedó ahí esperándolo. Ya habían acabado sus asuntos.

O al menos ese era el plan, al llegar a las gradas vio que Yamaguchi no tenía ganas de moverse. Al ver la cancha definitivamente la vio, la misma energía de siempre, enana para su edad. Con todas las ganas de ganar.

Automáticamente se sentó a ver, recordó unas palabras de años atrás "Algún día te demostrare que no da igual el voley, ¡Más te vale no abandonarlo!" Bien, muéstralo Hinata.

Y el partido empezó.

Oikawa frunció el ceño. Era injusto. Le salió natural el puchero, no es que la enana jugará mal, no, para nada, salvó muchas pelotas de su equipo, salta, corre, marca, bloquea, recibe, corre, bloquea, salta. Pero su equipo estaba hecho de novatas, lo intentaban, por supuesto, se veía que hacían todo lo que podían, pero estaba claro, nunca entrenaron en serio antes, salvo Hinata. Era desolador ver como se esforzaba, con tanta fuerza, lastimándose en el proceso.

Tobio estaba fascinado, esa chica tenía muy buenos reflejos, era ágil, seguramente ella podría golpear las pelotas que el armará, pero su setter… dejaba mucho por desear, muy alto, muy bajo, muy predecible, ella se veía forzada a arreglar esos errores, esforzándose el doble, es increíble que pudiera hacer uno que otro rápido con una setter como esa.

— ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?—

Yamaguchi nunca perdió el contacto con Hinata, más, nunca volvieron a hablar de Tsukishima o el voleyball, y producto de eso su relación se distancio, pero, aunque fuera una vez al día, se decían hola, aunque luego el otro no contestara o se ignorará, esa era su forma de decir "Estoy aquí para ti pase lo que pase"

Kei Tsukishima pensaba que veía un pájaro, miraba y comparaba, antes Hinata no podía controlar el balón de esa manera, ese salto, tenía demasiada potencia, se caería y lastimaría, antes, al confiar en ellos saltaba con todo lo que podía, pero no sin pensar, antes, hace un tiempo atrás, podría haber evitado esa cara de frustración, antes, ahora tiene que resignarse a verla lastimarse, a verla dar todo lo que puede contra un oponente que se enfocaba en ella, las demás les daban igual, ella era la amenaza, ella podría sacarles los ojos.

Oikawa sonrió cuando fue el turno de ella de sacar, su entrenamiento se vería claramente, emocionado, grito con ánimos hacia su querida pupila, porque si, él la entreno, se conocieron en circunstancias medio extrañas, pero nunca podría desaprovechar la oportunidad de entrenar a alguien con un claro potencial, además, era un chica, nunca tendría que enfrentarse en ella en un partido, podría entrenar a gusto, sin temor a que ella se acostumbrara a su método de juego, de hecho, mejor si lo hacía, podría ayudarlo a solucionar sus defectos, más control, más fuerza, cuando hacer un ataque sorpresa, etc. La entreno, la fortaleció en sus claras desventajas, y ahí tenía a su retoño. Ah~ los hijos crecen tan rápido.

¡Ese saque! Tobio lo reconocería donde fuera, era del estilo de Oikawa sin duda, con una precisión mortal, nunca como la del setter, pero lo compensaba con rapidez, sin duda era el ataque de Oikawa adaptado al pequeño cuerpo de Hinata. Rápido y letal, no tiene la fuerza de Oikawa, pero es precisa casi tanto como el saque de Torū, casi, pero es más rápido, Kageyama se pregunta cómo hace que sea así de rápido si no tiene la misma fuerza (De eso está seguro, de tenerla, el sonido del balón contra el piso sería más exquisito)

Finalmente, su quinto saque, es detenido por el líbero del equipo rival, esa disminución en la distancia de puntos pone nervioso al rival.

Tadashi se impresiona, siempre ha sabido que su amiga nunca dejo de entrenar, no ha entrenado más con él, entrena sola o con su tan afamado nuevo amigo, Tadashi sabe que Hinata nunca ha tenido talento para sacar, su nuevo amigo tiene que haberla entrenado una cantidad inexplicable de horas para conseguir que mejorara. Cuando Hinata pierde una pelota se da cuenta que al menos se dio cuenta hacia donde iba, no alcanzo a llegar, pero lo vio, sin duda, se ha concentrado en sus debilidades, es algo distinto al entrenamiento que hace con Tsukki.

Tsukishima ve, analiza, sonríe, y se enfada, sonríe, sin duda la enana se ha hecho más fuerte, ha entrenado, nunca se detuvo, pero siente nostalgia, él no ha sido quien la ayudo, habrá sido su entrenador, habrá sido alguna amiga de ella, habrá sido su profesor de Ed. Física, lo cierto, es que desconoce a esta Hinata, distinta e igual, un potencial distinto al que observo en una edad más temprana, cuando aún eran inocentes y creían que jugar lo era todo. Pero a la vez se enfada, la ve y piensa que está mal, no han alimentado sus fortalezas, corrigieron sus debilidades, no la ve con una resistencia mayor a lo _normal_ en ella, si, es resistente, no por nada ha ido de un lado a otro en el partido, pero la ve cansada, ella, continuara, oh, claro que lo hará, puede pasarse todo el día saltando de un lado a otro, pero cansada, casada, pero no titubeando, continuara, esforzándose un poco, Tsukki sabe, Hinata es resistente, pero su equipo no la soporta, no la potencia, su fuerza de brazos disminuyendo, no la velocidad, no los reflejos, la fuerza, está ahorrando energía, él lo sabe, tiene que resistir otro set. Verla magullada por las veces que se ha caído por recibir una pelota (Aunque aún es un desastre en eso) es un martirio ¿Qué clase de equipo son? No la pueden ayudar, su verdadero equipo es, fue, y será él, y Yamaguchi.

Oikawa, está nervioso, confía en ella, sabe que tiene habilidades para ganar, pero el resto del equipo no, después de todo, es un equipo hecho improvisadamente, se esfuerzan porque son amigas de la chica energética, pero en realidad, no saben nada del Voleyball, están ahí para llenar los cupos necesarios para entrar, dudan demasiado, ¡No se mueven! ¡Muévanse maldita sea!

Tobio estaba frustrado ¿Por qué su equipo no podía ser como esa chica? Tenía reflejos, tenía velocidad, tenía _amor_ por el deporte, simplemente perfecta, además, ella fue reconocida por el propio Oikawa Torū, no cualquiera consigue algo así. ¿Qué diablos está haciendo en un equipo como ese? ¡Ha desperdiciado años de su vida!

Yamaguchi se estaba preocupando, no parecía que le tocara pronto sacar a la joven, la diferencia tan solo crecía, ya iban en el segundo set, perdió el primero, no quiere que acabe, no quiere, es injusto, ella entreno, es fuerte, ¿Por qué debe perder?

Kei perdió cualquier rastro de emoción en el rostro, la escena le dolía, ella se esfuerza, y no consigue nada, es un deporte cruel después de todo, lo único que delata la frustración que siente, son sus puños apretados, cuidadosamente escondidos en su abrigo, no se permitirá perder la esperanza, la enana ganara, porque, simplemente se lo prometió, dijo que se lo demostraría, y Tsukki le cree. Hasta el momento, ella no le ha mentido.

Hinata, inocente, ingenua, férrea, testaruda, muchas han sido las formas de describirla, pero esa, esa fue la primera vez que se le aplico el término de "milagrosa"

Torū estaba increíblemente feliz. Ocurrió algo que nadie se esperaba, cuando ya todo estaba perdido para el equipo de la chica, actuó una fuerza divina que le permitió seguir en juego, la As del equipo contrario se lastimo, nadie sabe cómo fue exactamente que paso, una pelota mal colocada, un golpe con demasiada fuerza, y unos huesos crujieron, el equipo rival, tuvo que cambiar de jugadora.

El problema es que la chica a la que colocaron en su lugar era un desastre, tal vez fueran los nervios, pero sus pies la traicionaban perdiendo balones que eran fáciles de recibir, regalando otros cuantos, y arruinando la racha ganadora de su equipo, el equipo rival quería terminar con el set luego, antes de que le tocara a la numero 10 sacar, se les notaba en la cara. Sus deseos no fueron concedidos.

De alguna manera milagrosa, el equipo de Hinata gano ese set. Con eso se acabó el milagro.

Comenzó el tercer set. El equipo de Hinata perdió por una diferencia de 2 puntos.

Tobio quedó estupefacto, fue demasiado rápido para su gusto, el otro equipo ya no tenía más resistencia, solo por eso, Hinata logro superarlas hasta el punto de casi ganar, ella sola, con un equipo mediocre, dando gala de sus reflejos, velocidad y salto.

— ¡¿Qué rayos haz hecho todos estos años numero 10!?—Era demasiado injusto, él sabía que perdería, ella debió saber que perdería, ¿Por qué no se rindió? ¿Por qué estaba con un equipo como ese? ¡Idiota! Ella merece un equipo mucho mejor

Yamaguchi se sobresaltó viendo a ese chico gritarle a Hinata, mientras esta le respondía con un lenguaje digno de un marinero, lo hacía ferozmente, con lágrimas en los ojos que se negaban a salir, con una voz rasposa, y ferocidad, finalmente, el personal se encargó de sacar al chico a rastras, pero a Tadashi no le importo, solo podía observar como las amigas de Hinata intentaban consolarla.

Kei no sabía cómo sentirse, ella cumplió su palabra, le demostró que el vóley no daba igual, ¡Con un demonio! Casi gana un partido que se veía totalmente en su contra. Para el, esa reina regente en el cielo ha triunfado.

Oikawa no hizo nada por detener al personal que sacaba a Tobio, él no sabe nada, no tiene por qué insultar a una jugadora como Hinata, no tiene por qué hacerla sentir peor. En su opinión, ojala Kageyama se muera en el infierno. De momento solo queda intentar consolar a su querida amiga.

— ¡Felicidades enanita~!— Eso sin duda le saco una vena a la frente a la chica, y es que, ¿¡Por qué siempre se meten con su altura?!

—Maldito gran rey…— Nadie la escucho, fue un susurro, tenían los equipos que mostrarse sus respetos, luego podrá golpearlo todo lo que pueda.

Kei Tsukishima se levantó y se retiró, no tenía ganas de ver la interacción de Hinata con el desconocido, ¿Serán amigos? ¿Novios? No lo sabe, y se convence que no le importa, después de todo, ella eligió salir de su vida, viene y va como se le da la gana, algún día, el mostrara ser mejor que ese chico, y ella vendrá rogando por su atención, esa, es una promesa.

Tadashi, se levantó rápido para seguir a su ídolo, pero antes, miro hacia Hinata quien también lo observaba al notar el sobresalto que hubo en las gradas, Yamaguchi hizo una reverencia rápida mostrando sus respetos y disculpas, y salió corriendo por Tsukki.

Oikawa vio esto y tan solo sonrió.

— ¿Oh? Esto será divertido~—

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Holas~ chapter one.**_

 _ **Este sería obviamente un capítulo de introducción, presentando a los personajes de este fic, ya que, como se podrá notar, Hinata no puede competir contra ellos al ser una chica, creo que no existe algún campeonato mixto en el volley, si me equivoco, lo siento, no soy muy conocedora del deporte, por lo que, el primer encuentro entre Hinata y Kageyama no podía ser como el de Haikyuu, Oikawa la conoce de antes y Tsukki es Tsukki.**_

 _ **Responiendo a los review:**_

 _ **MikasaDeRivalle: Lo seguiré sin duda, aunque a paso lento, en este momento tiene prioridad mi fic de Noragami. Pero no te preocupes que no tiendo a abandonar.**_

 _ **sofihikarichan: Sus deseos son ordenes, aquí tienes el primer cap recién salido del horno.**_

 _ **Y eso Ciao~ ciao~**_


	3. Rivalidad entre polluelos

Un cuervo con otra bandada

Capítulo 2: Rivalidad entre polluelos

—Hinata~ ¿Por qué vas a Karasuno y no a Aoba Jōsai?~ Injusticia~ ¡Quería tener una linda kohai como tú! Vamos~ ambos son de la prefectura de Miyagi, no es como que te quedara muy lejos~ ¿Qué te cuesta? Vamos~ ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! Ven aquí~ Ven pequeña, pequeña, hay vóley de calidad~—

Oikawa, estaba enfadado

— ¡No me llames como si fuera un perro!

— Y eso es porque

—Pero~ si no lo hago no te molestaras en responderme, enana~

—Su tan querida amiga Hinata

— ¡Que me llamó Hinata, no enana! Mejor dicho, recién me dijiste Hinata, ¡¿Por qué lo cambias!?—Lo está abandonando por Karasuno

—Entiendo, entiendo, pero no quiero~— No es que Torū no supiera que al momento de escoger la preparatoria Hinata iría a Karasuno, después de todo, ahí estudio el pequeño gigante, pero aun así, Oikawa no lo aceptaba. Ir a distintas preparatorias, significaba menos tiempo con ella, en la secundaria, no le molestaba, después de todo, ella no tenía club, o sea, en el papel decía que estaba en el club de voleibol femenino, pero no tenía compañeras, eso no es un club, entrenaba con él en los tiempos que tenía libre. Apenas pudo ir a ese partido porque sus amigas ya estaban libres de sus clubs. Ahora en distintas preparatorias y ambos en un equipo sería más complicado. ¡Él quería a su enana cerca!

—Gran rey, sabes que aunque estemos en distintas preparatorias, eso no quiere decir que nos dejemos de ver, para eso están los fines de semana, los teléfonos, y feriados— Pero Torū sabe que es mentira, porque los equipos tienden a entrenar siempre que se pueda, no se puede desaprovechar un día libre, así que a veces, se van a acampar, o algo cuando tienen tiempo.

—

No quiero— ¿Por qué será que el capitán de Seijoh es tan infantil? Si fuera menos terco, Hinata no tendría problemas con convencerlo de aceptar los hechos.

Siendo sincera consigo misma, Hinata tampoco quería dejar a su amigo, pero, ella no abandonara su deseo de ir a Karasuno solo por él, y ella sabe, que Oikawa tampoco quiere en realidad que abandone la idea de ir. Simplemente es un berrinche, sabe que no lo evitara, que nada lo hará, así que puede permitirse ser caprichoso, puede permitirse ser infantil, puede permitirse un método de desahogo.

Torū finalmente se rinde (No es que hay luchado con ganas de igual modo)

—Más te vale entrenar en serio y no andar de mujeriego

— Torū tuvo la ligera esperanza de que la enana estuviera celosa.

— ¡No te preocupes! ¡Mi cuerpo puede pertenecer a muchas, pero mi corazón solo a ti!— Como respuesta, recibió una ligera patada en el estómago, que fue más bien como un empujón que lo botó al sillón de la sala de la chica, que intentaba (De manera sorprendente) estudiar para poder aprobar y entrar a Karasuno.

— ¡No es eso idiota!— Y aunque ella esta sonrojada, Oikawa sabe que lo dice en serio, sabe que está condenado a la _friendzone_. Pero, no hace daño torturarse un poquito ¿Verdad?

—

¿Entonces? ¿Acaso dudas que de mis capacidades? —

De ser así Torū se sentiría sinceramente ofendido, por fortuna, Oikawa sabe que no es el caso.

—Este año entran unos amigos a Karasuno

—Hinata lo sabe, porque Tadashi se lo dijo, y es un alivio para ella, porque eso significa que Tsukishima, realmente nunca odio el Voleyball, porque eso significa que el continuo entrenando. Y eso, le saca una sonrisa.

Ah, eso sonrisa, Oikawa la odia, porque ese es el motivo de su tan condenada _friendzone_ , Oikawa no lo conoce, pero lo odia, odia a quien sea el motivo de esa sonrisa. No es esa persona quien está al lado de Hinata en este momento, es Torū, el mismo. ¿Por qué ella no lo puede ver?

—Lo lamento por ellos~ pero voy a trapear el suelo con ellos— Y esa es una promesa

—Tal vez ellos lo hagan contigo— Hinata no lo ve, concentrada (Como puede) En sus estudios, no ve como Oikawa aprieta los dientes, no ve como esos ojos prometen dolor.

—Iré con Iwa-chan—Hinata deja de lado su lápiz sorprendida

— ¿Eh? Oye ¡Espera! ¡Prometiste ayudarme con los estudios!—Pero a Torū eso ya le da igual.

— ¡Suerte!— Y se va de la casa.

Oikawa tiene unas ganas, increíbles de entrenar, tiene que sacar sus ganas de un partido con algo, suerte que Iwaizumi siempre está disponible.

Hinata termino la secundaria, con notas aceptables.

La ceremonia de ingreso la tenía emocionada, por fin estaba allí, por fin, estaría en un equipo. ¡Por fin! A su teléfono llego un mensaje lleno de emoticones de Oikawa, Hinata le contesta con la misma efusividad, tan concentrada, que no se dio cuenta de en qué momento la gente ya se iba retirando, o al menos hasta que vio a Tadashi verla con curiosidad porque no se movía. Eso la hizo reaccionar, felicito al pecoso por poder entrar y se fue corriendo, no quería llegar tarde a su primer día de clases, además, si la castigaban de algún modo, no tendría la tarde libre para inscribirse en el club.

Lástima para el sol que por no prestar atención a lo que decía el director llego a una sala vacía, el primer día para los de primero consistía en recorrer, y ubicarse, además, de, por supuesto, inscribirse a cualquier actividad extra-curricular.

Al salir al patio vio muchos puestos con pancartas intentando atraer a los nuevos a que se unieran a sus clubs.

Pero Hinata los ignoro, y corrió, corrió al Gimnasio, anhelando poder inscribirse de una vez a su club.

Una vez más, el no escuchar le trajo consecuencias, pues apenas abrió las puertas del gimnasio, todo su entusiasmo se fue, lo primero que vio, fue al mismo chico que le gritaba desde las gradas en su único partido.

Vio al "Rey de la cancha"

Había escuchado de él por Torū, un chico agresivo, un prodigio, orgulloso, egoísta, alguien tan, pero tan insoportable que ni siquiera su equipo lo quería. Su propio equipo lo abandono por dictador.

Él estaba practicando saques, pero a ella eso no le importaba, era inconcebible para ella estar en la misma preparatoria que él.

—Qu-¡¿Qué haces aquí!?— El chico sorprendido por ese grito fallo el saque, y la pelota le cayó en la cabeza.

Tobio la veía y pensaba que era una alucinación, después de todo, ¿Qué tantas eran las probabilidades de que ella escogiera la misma preparatoria que él? El juraba que ella iría a la misma preparatoria que Oikawa, a menos que… ese maldito la haya mandado a esa preparatoria solo para arruinarle la vida. ¿Cómo lo supo? Él quería entrar a Shiratorizawa, Karasuno era su segunda opción, acaso… ¿Oikawa sabía que fallaría? ¿Sabía que tendría que entrar a Karasuno? ¿Tan malo era jugando?

—Tú eres la del año pasado…

— La vio sorprendida, casi con ganas de saltarle al cuello—No se tu nombre— Y era verdad, nunca alcanzo a escucharlo, nunca preguntó

—Hinata Shōyō—

Sinceramente, Hinata no quería tener nada con ese tal rey, tenía una muy mala imagen pre-escrita de él, solo haría su vida más complicada. —En todo caso ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿No deberías estar en una preparatoria con un equipo más fuerte?!

— Si Oikawa se enteraba que estaba en la misma preparatoria que él… uy, sería el infierno en tierra.

—No te lo diré— ¿Para qué decírselo? Luego se reirá con Oikawa de su incompetencia de llegar a Shiratorizawa

—Estúpido rey de la cancha…

—

Hinata no quería decirlo alto, es más, ya estaba lista para irse de ahí

—Esa forma de llamarme…

—Y de esa manera, Hinata supo que lo dijo más fuerte de lo pensado

—Eh, cálmate, no querrás que tu capitán se enfade contigo ¿No?— Ahora que lo pensaba, Hinata no quería que su futura capitana se enojara con ella tampoco.

—Te reto a soportar mis saques— La fuerza de ella naturalmente eran sus reflejos, pero Torū la fortaleció en saques, algo en lo que él le pidió ayuda y este negó, no podía evitar tener algo de envidia por eso.

Hinata no quería, debería irse. Desde que entro debió irse, Kageyama Tobio, el rey de la cancha, noto sus intenciones y se preparó para lanzar antes de que se fuera.

Por desgracia, ninguno de los 2, concentrados en sus asuntos, notó que en la entrada, había 4 personas, 2 siendo los estudiantes de tercero, uno de segundo y el otro siendo el vice-director.

Hinata, intento irse a la salida, de verdad que lo hizo, tarde se dio cuenta que estaba tapada por estas 4 personas, el recibir el saque de Tobio se volvió su única posibilidad.

Desgracia la suya, aunque Torū la ayudo con su recepción, sigue siendo pésima, la pelota se desvió y choco directo a la cara del vice, hizo una mueca de dolor al ver como se iba volando la peluca, y quedaba en su lugar una cabeza semi-salva, con la forma marcada de la pelota en el sector afectado.

Si antes se quería ir, ahora quería que se la tragara la tierra.

Mientras el vice iba a "conversar" con el capitán que al parecer se llamaba Daichi, los otros dos recriminaban a su nuevo y más reciente integrante del equipo, el cual solo refunfuñaba. ¿Por qué no podían salir del marco de la puerta y dejarla pasar? En la confusión bien podría escabullirse y hacer como que no presencio nada.

—Por cierto ¿Quién eres?—Hinata maldijo por lo bajo

—Hinata Shōyō—Como quería desaparecer

— ¿Eh? ¿Había una chica presente? ¡Lo siento! Es que eres tan enana que no te vi— Posiblemente el calvo no sabía que a Hinata le molestaba ser enana

—Muévanse— El calvo y el otro parpadearon un par de veces incrédulos por lo ronca que sonó la voz de Hinata, incluso llegaron a pensar que iba a llorar. Pobres inocentes— ¡Que se muevan! ¡O esta enana los moverá!—

—Eso mismo digo yo, muévete—Hinata sintió un escalofrió al ver al capitán tan enfadado, sin hacerlo esperar se movió dejándolo pasar

—Wa, parece ser que hicieron enfadar a Daichi— Pero Tanaka no lo escuchaba, estaba en modo _"Hay una chica linda presente, hay que hacer que se sienta cómoda"_

—Tienen suerte, no hay que disculparse, ni hay sanciones— Para Hinata y Tobio es un alivio, no querían tener problemas su primer día de clases—Pero— No, por favor no, Hinata odia los peros, siempre vienen con algo malo, Tsuki siempre tenía un pero en la lengua—Kageyama, sabemos que no eres muy cooperativo—Uff, al menos el reclamo no era para ella—Por eso, tendrás un partido contra los otros de primero—Se lo merece ese pretencioso, bueno para nada—Para que aprendas a conocer a tus propios compañeros, hasta ese momento, no eres necesario en el club—La cara del rey de la cancha era chistosa, tanto que Hinata no pudo evitar reírse de él—Hinata—La risa se fue de su rostro, siendo una expresión de temor bastante obvia la que la remplazo—Tu participaras también—El reclamo nació desde su corazón

— ¿¡Por qué?! Ni siquiera soy parte del club masculino— Sugawara estaba en contra también, no había necesidad de ponerle un castigo a la chica también.

— ¡Daichi! ¡No puedes ponerlos a jugar juntos! —Aunque Tanaka opinara haciéndolo parecer que estaba en contra de que Hinata jugara, en realidad, es porque estaba celoso de que el nuevo estuviera a solas con una chica linda.

—Supongo que tienes razón, Tanaka, juega en su equipo—Pero aunque Tanaka este feliz de estar en el mismo equipo que una chica, no podía traicionar a su querida Kiyoko

—Pero ¡¿Por qué!? No estoy en su equipo—Aun así, Daichi solo sonrió

—No es un problema, hablare con la capitana del club femenino para que no te deje jugar —Esta vez, era turno de Tobio de reírse de la cara que hizo Hinata.

— ¡Pero!— Por algo hay reglas que separan mujeres de hombres, después de todo, siempre puede haber algún tipo de acoso. El capitán, no podía ir en contra de algo como eso.

—Hinata, si realmente no quieres hacerlo, está bien, pero, creo que hay alguien que quiere jugar contra ti—Y la verdad era que, ninguno, salvo el capitán vio como un rubio alto de lentes, desde el patio, un poco alejado de ellos los fulminaba con la mirada.

Si Tsuki fuera sincero, le molestaba la situación, en un principio, no escuchaba nada de la conversación, pero le molestaba, desde su punto de vista, pareciera como si estuvieran molestando a Hinata, él quería ir a defenderla, ese era su primer impulso, pero el segundo decía claramente: Ella es fuerte, puede defenderse sola. Además, su lado más racional decía claramente que no era buena idea pelearse con sus senpais. Sus impulsos dicen una cosa, su lado analítico otra, ¿Qué dice su lado intuitivo? Ataca, ataca a aquel que llaman Kageyama Tobio, ataca al tan afamado rey de la cancha, porque se apodera de todo aquello que pisa la cancha, y en ese momento, Hinata está sobre ella, protégela, sácala de ahí.

Tadashi solo veía, no comentaba nada, no puede elegir un bando.

Hinata al ver a Tsukishima, no sabía cómo sentirse, es posible que no se diera cuenta que sus pupilas de dilataban, es posible que olvidara que se supone hacia allí. Simplemente lo miraba, parado a la distancia, la lejana luna, inalcanzable, intocable, inolvidable.

Tobio se extrañó de la falta de respuesta de la chica, después de todo, hace unos segundos estaba rotundamente en contra de participar, siendo que no era su obligación, su capitán no podía obligarla. Y Kageyama sintió un odio inexplicable hacia ese rubio, llego de la nada y se robó la atención de la chica. Eso era algo que le molestaba, le molestaba ser ignorado.

Suponiendo que el chico era el novio de Hinata, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para molestarlo, digamos que Tobio es más de "Actuar antes de pensar"

La beso, sin dejar de mirar al chico, sin dejar de disfrutar el enojo que presento, sin perderse un solo detalle de cómo se crispaba. Pero pronto se vio perdido, veía al chico, pero la suavidad de los labios de Hinata lo atrapo más, como si le recriminara, como se le dijeran: _"¿Dónde estás mirando? Yo estoy aquí"_ Y se dio cuenta, tarde, que se volvió preso, él no era el rey, él era súbdito de esa chica.

Despertó de su ensoñación con una cachetada. Hinata lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo hizo girar la cabeza. Oh, y el asunto no termino así, Hinata estaba dispuesta a lanzársele encima y seguir golpeándolo, pero Daichi la sujeto, como premio por hacerlo recibió unos cuantos codazos e improperios de parte de la chica con todo el amor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Tanaka no puede soportar como alguien se aprovecha de una chica, si, el adora a toda chica, pero sobre todo, es un caballero. Así que, como el caballero que es, le dio sus buenos golpes a Kageyama, llegando a partirle el labio.

Resultado de este primer día: Tanaka fue suspendido una semana, el nombrado partido jamás ocurrió, Daichi fue en persona a pedirle a la capitana que dejara jugar a Hinata, y nació una rivalidad entre Kageyama Tobio y Kei Tsukishima. En resumen, un desastre _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Holas~ Que alguien me diga que me fue para escribir esto.**_

 _ **Pues Tobio fue el primero en hacer su movimiento (Que ni el mismo se esperaba) Este sería el cap 2, y empezara más el tema del romance ya que Tobio se lanzó como bomba. Bueno, se empezara a ver la interacción entre los personajes, pero si digo más hago spoiler, y eso a nadie le gusta, informo desde ya, a menos que a la gente que lee esto le guste el Kagehina, no habrá más, personalmente no me gusta la pareja, pero ya que Tor**_ _ **ū**_ _ **está lejos de Hinata, alguien debía despertar más los celos de Tsuki, después de todo, él es orgulloso y Hinata también, debía haber un catalizador. En serio, a menos que me digan por pm o por review que quieren que la pareja continúe, Tobio no tendrá mucho más protagonismo, más del necesario, que me guste o no, es uno de los protagonistas de Haikyuu.**_

 _ **Responiendo a los review:**_

 _ **sofihikarichan: No sé, creo que este cap no quedo con la misma intensidad del anterior, así que temo decepcionarte ahora, continuara de maneras esperadas y otras más…sorpresivas, tengo entendido (Porque le pregunte a una amiga que hace vóley) que por norma general, a menos que ambos equipos estén de acuerdo de manera unánime, no se puede entrenar entre equipos de distinto género, por el tema de los acosos y los abusos sexuales, entonces, veré como me las arreglare, espero leerte de nuevo!**_

 _ **Rinachi: Hola, gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic, sí, yo tampoco suelo leer muchos fem! pero de algún modo, me nació esto, no me dejaba concentrarme en mi otro fic de noragami, así que tuve que sacármelo de la cabeza iniciando. Esos celos se verán desde el sgte cap. No sabes lo que te tengo preparado. Wajajajaja!**_

 _ **DaffyTaffy-13666: Honestamente, no sé con quien la dejare, me gustan Tsuki y Oikawa, es lo justo, pero ¿Quién dijo que el amorsh era justo? Te puedo prometer algo, eso sí, mencionare a Oikawa al menos una vez por cap, ya que, como él no estudia con ellos, es algo más complicado. Por lo mismo me vi forzada a hacer que se conocieran de antes, e iniciaran el fic con una mejor relación que los demás, para equilibrar la balanza por así decirlo.**_

 _ **Y eso Ciao~ ciao~**_


	4. Polluelo enfadado y protector

Un cuervo con otra bandada

Capítulo 3: Polluelo enfadado y protector

¡Maldita sea!

¿Qué significaba eso? Esa imagen que le enviaron, tenía que ser mentira, porque, era imposible ¿Cierto? Debían haber usado photoshop, porque, ella no lo traicionaría de esa manera ¿Verdad? Hinata no tenía ningún aprecio tampoco por Kageyama, así que ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué demonios se estaban besando?!

Además, lo que más le molesta, es que no ha sido ella quien le ha dicho lo que paso, ha sido una de las chicas que gustan de él, los había visto cuando iba a buscar unas pelotas a petición de su capitana, y recordó que Hinata era amiga suya. O esa era la versión de la chica, Torū está seguro que en realidad solo quería romper la amistad que tenía con la enana.

Era una declaración de guerra, si Tobio hizo algo así, él no se quedaría quieto.

— ¡Entrenador!—Si Hinata realmente quisiera estar con ese maldito cuervo, bien, pero para él, era claro que no.

— ¿Qué sucede Oikawa?—Aun si ella no era para él, ella merecía ser feliz, y era algo que debía dejarle en claro a ese cuervo

— ¿Podría organizar un partido de practica con Karasuno?—No permitiría que Tobio hiciera lo que quisiera, ya le ha arrebatado otras cosas, pero no está dispuesto a dejarle la chica que le robo el corazón

Torū está dispuesto a que le rompan el corazón, se preparó para ello desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero si se lo romperán, será cuando ella lo decida.

Tsukishima no se podía concentrar, Tadashi noto la molestia de la luna, no por nada es su mejor amigo, lo conoce desde pequeño, sabe que por la fuerza con la que aprieta ese pobre lápiz, Tsuki está haciendo un esfuerzo por aparentar estar bien. Quiere seguir pareciendo _cool_ , que nada le importa, nada le afecta. No es que eso le moleste a Yamaguchi, después de todo, por eso es que es su ídolo, pero, de alguna manera, verlo así, no le parecía para nada genial, incluso se atrevería a decir que era patético.

Kageyama estaba en las nubes, era su primer beso, pero no era solo por eso, uno de los golpes de Tanaka le dio bastante fuerte en la cabeza, el dolor punzante iba y venía, cuando no estaba punzando, estaba con la mente en blanco, según el médico, estaría así los primeros días, pero a él eso le tenía sin cuidado, no pararía de entrenar por algo así. No es que le afectara a nivel cognitivo, no es que le afecte la memoria, así que da igual, solo sería estresante estar así.

Hinata estaba indignada, es decir, el chico la besa y al día siguiente la ignora, ¡Estaban en la misma clase y él no la ha mirado ni una sola vez! Realmente era engreído… parecía estar en su propio mundo, probablemente harto de quienes le rodeaban. Muy molesto.

Luego de ese primer día, a Daichi le dolía la cabeza ¿Cómo haría para controlar al genio de Kageyama? Los rumores de su personalidad parecían ser ciertos, el trabajo en equipo es primordial, un jugador que se cree especial no tiene futuro, hay que hacerle entender algo tan básico como eso, o tal vez… era extraño, es cierto, sigue igual de agresivo y egocéntrico, pero, de algún modo, le parecía que estaba menos confiado.

Suga tenía un panorama de la situación, como setter, naturalmente se fija en las reacciones de la gente, después de todo, el setter tenía que ver como engañar al otro equipo y hacerle paso al spiker, el no fallaba en eso, pero no es tan preciso como le gustaría, en ese sentido, sin duda perdía contra Kageyama. Por eso, Sugawara, por su amor al voleibol lo aceptara, pero no se rendirá contra un novato como lo era Kageyama, no, si se iría de los regulares, pues, lo haría contra un jugador del que todos tuvieran miedo, del que no quedara duda que era el mejor de todos, el objetivo de Sugawara seria, de ahora en adelante, mejorar la personalidad de Tobio para que encajara con Karasuno.

Y para ello tenía tan solo una pista: Hinata Shōyō.

Suga se sentía mal de usar a una chica tan inocente como ella, pero hasta el momento, es la única persona por la que Kageyama se había interesado, le servía cualquier tipo de interés, pero Kageyama al ser tan asocial solo había interactuado con ella por cuenta propia, además, tal vez sienta vergüenza de lo que hizo y Hinata podría usarlo para manipularlo, o, en caso de no sentir vergüenza, al menos algo de culpabilidad sería apropiado ¿No? Y aun si no siente nada de eso, si realmente gustara de ella, de igual modo podría manipularlo, entonces, manos a la obra.

— ¡Hinata! ¿Podrías venir un momento?— Primero que nada, habría que averiguar sus aspiraciones y convencerla de que Tobio era bueno para llegar a esa meta (Aunque el mismo lo dudaba)

Tsukishima miraba por la ventana, realmente odiaba sentirse así, ella ya no era nadie en su vida, o al menos de eso se convenció durante años, incluso cuando Tadashi intento más de alguna vez, que él la buscara, después de todo, no es como si no supiera donde vive ella, cuando eran pequeños más de alguna vez fueron, pero él era orgulloso, y fue lastimado ese orgullo en el mismo instante en que ella se fue para no volver. Aunque, si era sincero consigo mismo, la extrañaba, ella era todo lo que él no era, él era serio, ella risueña, el sarcástico, ella posiblemente la persona más honesta del mundo, el alto, ella baja, por favor, que incluso sus nombres eran opuestos. Tadashi es un buen amigo, él también es honesto, pero esa tranquilidad, era una copia de él mismo, Tadashi tenía el corazón de Hinata, pero el cerebro era la copia de su ídolo. No era lo mismo.

Sabe que le está diciendo algo, posiblemente sobre comida, él se limita a tan solo asentir, no puede pensar en otra cosa. Hinata, beso, rey de la cancha. La cara sorprendida de Hinata, claramente no esperando algo así, los ojos del rey dirigidos a su persona, claramente en una burla, una provocación.

Le hacía arder la sangre.

Está bien que buscara pelea, muchos lo han hecho antes, pero no tenía por qué usarla a ella, no tenía que tocarla, no tenía ese derecho, no tenía el poder para hacer que Hinata colocara esa cara, no debía, pensar que ese tipo se atrevió a tocarla de esa manera…

El sonido de un lápiz rompiéndose resonó. Ojala hubieran sido los huesos del chico. Si Tanaka no lo hubiera golpeado, aunque no le gusta admitirlo, era posible que él lo hubiera hecho. No permitiría que ocurriera de nuevo. Es posible que Hinata no lo quiera en su vida de nuevo, así que lo hará en las sombras, la protegerá desde lo alto, iluminara su camino cuando este oscuro, guardara los secretos que solo se pueden revelar cuando nadie ve. Aun si queda como el malvado él la protegerá.

Una sombra de pelo llamativo pasó por el patio, apenas visible desde esa ventana, pero, Tsukishima estaba de los nervios, siendo sincero consigo mismo, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos al punto en que no reconoció el llamado a salir, el receso. Que descuidado de su parte, se suponía que de los 2, Hinata era la despistada.

—Patético—

Corrió, bajo casi volando las escaleras, tenía que vigilar, revisar que no le quisieran hacer daño a su enana. Temía que el rey sin reino quisiera volver a pasarse de listo, Tanaka no estaría esa semana, ya que él no la protegería, lo tendría que el por sí mismo.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación cuando la vio practicar recepciones con Sugawara, con lo poco que interactuó con él, sabe que no intentara nada malo, se ocultó a una distancia prudente para escuchar.

— ¡Quiero ser la As de mi equipo!— Vaya, estaban hablando de Vóleibol, ¿De qué se preocupó? No pasa otra cosa por la cabeza de esa chica.

—Ya veo, dime, ¿Quieres practicar conmigo cuando terminen las horas del club?—Alerta amarilla Suga, ¿Qué conseguirías ayudando a una chica? Solo te cansarías, no ayudaría a tu equipo tan amado de Karasuno, porque para Tsuki algo era claro. Del mismo modo en que él, Yamaguchi y Hinata eran un equipo, los de tercero y Tanaka eran otro. Kei estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por su equipo ¿Que daría Suga?

— ¡Sí! Espera… eso sería, no—Tanto Tsuki como Suga se extrañaron.

— ¿Por qué?—Tsukishima sabe, que Hinata haría lo que fuera por el vóley, así que, ¿Por qué rechazar esa oferta?

—Se lo prometí al gran rey, ya que entre chicos y chicas no hay partidos, el me entrenaría, pero a cambio, no entrenaría con otro chico jamás— ¿Eh?

— ¿Gran rey?—Eso quería decir… ¿Nunca más entrenaría con Yamaguchi ni él?

—Oh, es el setter de Aoba Jōsai, Oikawa Torū—Aoba Jōsai…

— Ya veo, avísame si cambias de opinión— Hinata hizo una reverencia y se fue, aparentemente no lo vio.

¿Quién era? Oikawa Torū, ¿Quién era? ¿Quién se creía que era para prohibirle entrenar con él? Ella es parte de su equipo, eso dijo ella cuando eran pequeños. ¿¡Quien se la arrebato?!

— ¡Oh! ¡Tsukishima! No te había visto ¿Qué haces ahí escondido?— Nada que le importe

— ¿Qué hacías con Hinata?—Directo, nunca han sido las sutilezas lo suyo

— ¿La conoces? Cielos, sí que es social esa chica… En fin, solo quería hablar con ella, pero parece que no podrá ser— ¿Hablar? ¿Por qué? Él no tiene nada que hablar con ella.

—Hablo en serio ¿Qué es lo que buscas Sugawara-san?—El mencionado parpadeo un par de veces, aunque nunca abandono esa sonrisa torpe y amable

—Que se lleve bien con Kageyama—Ante la mención de ese nombre, Tsuki tuvo que morderse la lengua, sintió el sabor metálico en su boca pero no le importo—Es un chico bastante complejo, pero creo que la personalidad de Hinata podría sacarlo adelante— No, no puede pasar, no permitirá que pase

—Yo lo hare—Suga parecía realmente impresionado, esta vez no parpadeo varias veces, más bien lo contrario, mantuvo los ojos bien abiertos—Si consigo que el maldito rey se lleve mejor con el equipo, ya no necesitaras a Hinata, y si se trata de habilidades para el vóley, conozco todas las técnicas de Hinata, en la cancha tengo su misma posición, bloqueador central ¿Tienes alguna objeción?—No es necesario que usen a Hinata, no lo permitirá, aunque sea por el bien del club, no lo hará, Hinata es libre, no tiene por qué soportar el mal genio del rey presumido

—Es una sorpresa, pero no tengo ninguna objeción—Era lo mejor, tenía que evitar que se vieran, tenía que evitar que se juntaran, si Hinata se juntara con alguien tan opresivo como el rey de la cancha, no sería feliz, ni siquiera el equipo anterior de ese rey lo quería.

Hinata era su sol, ella debía seguir brillando, a la vista de todos pero inalcanzable, debía estar en la cima, lejos de cualquier daño, donde quien se atreviera a mirarla se quemara, no eran dignos de su figura, no eran dignos de su talento.

Cuando Yamaguchi vio que Tsuki se fue, se sintió orgulloso, él admiraba a Tsuki, era su ídolo, era genial, pero rabioso y sin hacer nada al respecto… no era genial, el que se moviera de la nada, solo quería decir que al fin se decidió a moverse, a hacer algo, sea lo que sea que haya decidido Yamaguchi lo apoyaría, porque, para eso son los amigos ¿No?

Ittetsu Takeda, profesor encargado del club de voleibol estaba feliz. ¡Finalmente! ¡Finalmente logró convencer a Keishin Ukai de ser el entrenador del equipo! Aunque prometió conseguir un partido contra Nekoma… pero esos son detalles, el apellido ayudara a encontrar equipos que acepten competir contra ellos.

Daichi tenía problemas para procesar lo que dijo su entrenador ¿Tendrían un partido de practica? ¿Tan pronto? Quizás cuantas llamadas debió hacer el profesor… cuanta humillación… A veces siente pena por su profesor, pero no hay nada que hacer.

Tendría que juntar al equipo, no era algo de todos los días, además, era contra un equipo fuerte… no creía que tuvieran lo necesario, además, Tanaka estaba suspendido, si la fecha que fijan es después de una semana, todo estaría bien, pero dudaba de su buena suerte. Además, faltaba su libero y su As, si volvieran pronto todo sería más sencillo.

En fin, no sacaba nada pensando solo sobre el tema, primero era ver si los de primero estaban de acuerdo con jugar el partido, eran nuevos, no acostumbrados al equipo ni a tener estrategias, era muy pronto tener un partido, pero la verdad era que era el mejor momento. Ellos tampoco tienen que estar familiarizados con sus jugadores, podrían sacar provecho de ello, además de averiguar las falencias de este equipo.

— ¡Pónganse en fila, el entrenador quiere hablar!—Veía la tensión entre ellos, el nuevo pecoso incomodo, el nuevo alto con furia en su mirar pero una posición relajada, como si no le importara nada, y el genio, daba la impresión de que tal vez las heridas de Kageyama tardarían un tiempo en sanar, estaba cubierto de parches, se veían algunas orillas un morado intenso, posiblemente le ardiera hablar, después de todo tenía el labio partido.

—Tenemos una invitación a jugar un partido de práctica—Los de segundo empezaron a rumorar entre ellos.

— ¿Por qué ahora? Digo, somos "Los rivales caídos" Suelen rechazar nuestras solicitudes de partidos de practica — Los rivales caídos, los cuervos sin alas, ¿Cuántas veces se ha menospreciado y humillado a Karasuno?

—Aparentemente, escucharon que Kageyama estaba en el equipo, y querían ver que podía hacer un prodigio—Los de segundo mascullaban enfadados, el rival no se interesaba en Karasuno, si no en Tobio, los estaban subestimando

—Por cierto ¿Contra quién iremos?—Yamaguchi apenas y pudo elevar la voz lo suficiente para ser escuchado, pero tenían que saberlo para tener una idea de contra quien seria.

—Aoba Jōsai — _"Oh, es el setter de Aoba J_ _ō_ _sai, Oikawa Torū"_ Ahí estará aquel que se atrevió a prohibirle jugar a Hinata.

—Hay que tener cuidado, Seijoh es uno de los equipos más fuertes de la prefectura, sobre todo su capitán, Oikawa Torū, dicen que es de temer— ¿Era el capitán? ¿Era en serio?

— ¿Por qué siempre son setter?—Nadie escucho el susurro de la luna

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Hi hi~**_

 _ **Mmmm… cada vez siento que pierdo más potencia en estos capítulos, no sé porque…**_

 _ **Responiendo a los review:**_

 _ **sofihikarichan: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo pasado, no sé porque no me convencen del todo, los leo y releo y pienso que hice algo mal, imaginaciones mías, todos aman a Oikawa 3 Como notaras, si, tomo caminos distintos al del anime pero sin duda, lo primordial se mantiene (el manga lo empecé y lo deje, a petición de una amiga que lo quería ver y temía que le hiciera spoiler, esta gente desconfiada…) No te preocupes que ya tengo pensado como solucionar el tema de Kageyama, no iba a dejar al pobrecito siendo un ogro todo el fic. Por supuesto que tengo que hacer que Karasuno sea fuerte, que no por nada hice q- si digo más hago spoiler, eres aterradora, casi haces que te revele uno de los secretos del universo… bueno me voy antes de que me saques más información.**_

 _ **DaffyTaffy-13666: Como dije, no sé con quien la dejare, y aun si lo supiera no te lo diría, quieres spoiler? Sin embargo lo que dices, no carece de sentido, lo pensé incluso antes de iniciar el fic, pero decidí algo un poco más interesante, ya verás lo que hare**_

 _ **Rinachi: Estas ships son hermosas 3 Tsuki es la luna, su forma de ser es apoyo, no protagonista, pero no hay que preocuparse, que para eso está Hinata que lo saca de las sombras. Técnicamente a Tanaka lo suspendieron, no expulsaron, expulsar es: Fuera! Y no vuelvas jamás!- suspender es que se va de paseo y vuelve, vivan las vacaciones! (¿?)**_

 _ **Y eso Ciao~ ciao~**_


	5. Interacción entre polluelos

Un cuervo con otra bandada

Capítulo 4: Interacción entre polluelos

— ¡Más rápido!—Salten, corran, muévanse, ¡No sean incompetentes!

— ¡Kageyama!— Acción-reacción. Recién en ese momento Kageyama se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo los mismos pases de antaño ¿Ellos también lo abandonaran?

—Lo siento—No le gustaba disculparse, mucho menos cuando no lo sentía, no entendía que hizo mal, hacia los pases necesarios, si eran más bajos serian bloqueados, ¡Eran ellos los que se equivocaban! ¿Acaso son estúpidos? ¡Deberían evitar los bloqueadores!

—Está bien ¡Descansen!— ¿Tan pronto? Recién empezaron a entrenar

—Tsukishima…— Tsukki no quería, realmente no quería tener que dirigirle una sola palabra al maldito que se atrevió a tocar a Hinata, pero la mirada de Suga le recrimina, diciendo claramente " _Eres tú, o es ella_ "

Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Kageyama era un dictador, la única manera de tenerlo contento es rindiéndose ante él, ser su sirviente, y la luna nunca se ha inclinado ante nadie, sigue alta e imponente (Ah, pero la luna cede su lugar al sol)

— ¿Puedo hablar un momento con el capitán?— Una chica entro al gimnasio, por lo que se veía, jugaba voleibol, era probablemente la capitana del club femenino.

Daichi se fue a hablar con ella, no era de su interés.

—Seguramente tiene problemas con controlar a Hinata, y como Daichi el acompaño a inscribirse…—Lo susurro, apenas y Yamaguchi lo escucho, lo sabe porque lo vio asentir.

Pero eso sin duda le dio una idea, Hinata sin duda llamaba la atención del setter, pero ¿Por qué? No es que fuera la más bonita de todas… (Aunque él mismo golpearía a quien dijera que ella era fea) Ella brilla por su personalidad, su habilidad, ¿Seria eso lo que le gustaba al rey? ¿Su habilidad? Lo dudaba mucho, sin duda influenciaba, pero no creía que tanto. Ella es potencial bruto, pero dudaba que eso llevara al rey a besarla. No, tenía que ser su personalidad, ahora que lo piensa. Kageyama ¿La vio jugar alguna vez? Seguro que si ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué tanto la conoce? ¿Qué es lo que lo arrastra hacia ella?

¿Arrastra? Ah, ella es su reina, ella atrae a sus propio sistema solar a los planetas, ella lo obliga a estar cerca, es su personalidad. Kageyama será el rey de la cancha, pero ella probablemente, sea la reina de él, ella lo controla a su antojo y no se dará cuenta jamás, se lo tragara, como un hoyo negro, ella se tragara todo, ella atrae lo bueno y lo malo.

—Rey ¿Qué son esos horribles pases?— Ah, esa mirada, de perro rabioso, una bestia, una bestia incontrolable, lo sentimos, pero te cazaran si no cooperas

—Largo— Distracción, la luna lo distrae, intenta concentrarse, ¿Qué no lo nota? ¡Largo te dijeron! ¡¿Estas sordo!?

—Nadie toleraría pases como esos ¿Por eso es que tus súbditos se rebelaron verdad?—Personalidad asquerosa, sarcasmo, arma de doble filo. Ah, ¿Por qué Hinata atrae a personas con una personalidad horrible? Torū también tiene una personalidad dañina.

— Te están diciendo que te vayas— Pero el gigante está a su lado, no se ira, no se intimidara, ¿Por qué hacerlo? A sus ojos es tan solo un cachorro que hace una rabieta, a los perros se les entrena, bien, Tsuki hará lo mismo, algo bien, una recompensa, algo mal…

— ¿Cuál es el deber de un setter? — Hacer pases para que el spiker pueda rematar.

—Lo sabes—No es necesario recordar que Tobio no es capaz de hacer algo tan simple como eso.

—Hinata ira a ver el partido de practica ¿Sabias?—Ella no se lo ha dicho, pero estaba claro que iría, después de todo, su tan querido Oikawa Torū está allí.

— ¿Eh?— ¿Falta de confianza? Sin duda ¿Algo de sorpresa? Tal vez. Un montón de talento que se desperdicia al saberse un genio.

—No le muestres pases tan ridículos como estos ¿Quieres? No quiero que el club pierda por culpa de un rey que no sabe atender a sus plebeyos—Lo vio apretar los dientes, frustrado probablemente, pero a Tsuki eso le daba igual, lo importante es que ya todo quedo claro

—Entonces— ¿Qué quiere ahora? — ¿Estás diciendo que no tienes la habilidad para golpear mis pases más simples?—Por desgracia, para Tsukishima Kei, eso lo enojo

—Mándame los pases que quieras, los golpeare todos, siempre y cuando, sean pases humanos— Para ese momento, Daichi ya volvía de haber hablado con la chica.

—No te preocupes, los hare los más simples para el gigante que no sabe cómo golpear un pase—

Para los demás, fue una discusión normal entre ellos, pero para ellos era un pacto "Si tú te esfuerzas, yo también lo hare, falla y jamás te dejare olvidarlo".

Tsukishima no es tan rápido como le gustaría a Kageyama, pero con su altura, puede hacer fintas bastante buenas, tiene el tiempo suficiente para decidir si remata o hace una finta. Kageyama empezó a hacer pases más "Posibles" Eso sí, a Tsukishima lo obliga a poner cada gota de su fuerza para saltar y alcanzarlos. Por desgracia, aunque ambos quisieran ser mas rápidos, los reflejos de Tsukishima no son los necesarios, su velocidad, apenas alcanzando para poder golpear los pases de Kageyama.

No es lo que Suga buscaba, pero es lo que está disponible.

Hinata se estaba preocupando, por mucho que le mandara mensajes al gran rey, este no le respondía, ¿Se habrá enojado? No le gustaba la idea de estar a oscuras preocupándose, él usualmente le responde inmediatamente, le mandó un mensaje a Iwaizumi, donde estaba uno, solía estar el otro (A menos que Torū anduviera de mujeriego) Pero el solo le respondió que no lo sabía, así que probablemente anduviera de mujeriego. No volvió a contestar.

—Tal vez le haga una visita— Tal vez debería pasar a comprar pan de leche ya que el entrenamiento termino por hoy.

Oikawa estaba frustrado, entrenando para enfrentar a Karasuno se sobre exigió, su pie termino cediendo a su peso corporal apenas terminaron los entrenamientos, cayó con un golpe seco, _un esguince_ , dedujo rápidamente, intento pararse por su cuenta, pero el dolor apareció como un relámpago, al menos fue su pie. Si hubiera sido su rodilla…, mejor no pensarlo. Todos ya se habían ido, él era el único que se tomaba en serio a Karasuno y entrenaba cuanto podía.

Iba a usar su teléfono para llamar a Iwaizumi, era posible que aun estuviera por el sector. Lástima para él que cayera sobre su teléfono, el peso de su cuerpo más el impacto contra el suelo lo destruyo.

— ¿Hay alguien?—No escucho respuesta, posiblemente, tendría que arrastrarse hasta la pared y apoyarse en ella para poder pararse, luego vería a donde iría cojeando.

Fue difícil, el movimiento involuntario del pie lesionado le hacía más doloroso el moverse. ¿Cuándo se hizo tan tarde? El sol ya se ocultó, dando paso levemente a la luna, la primera estrella de la noche empezando a aparecer, apoyado en la pared intento avanzar, finalmente salió de los terrenos de la preparatoria, extraño, no se topó con el cuidador o algo. Mejor, si alguien lo veía así, seguramente no lo dejarían ir al partido contra Karasuno del martes.

— ¿Gran rey?—Esa voz la reconocería donde fuera

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Es muy tarde!— ¿¡Y si le pasara algo!? Tan tarde, una chica sola… Quien sabe lo que le podía pasar

—Fui a tu casa, pero tu hermana me dijo que aún no habías llegado, me preocupe así que vine a buscarte, espera… ¡Te lastimaste!—Hinata no lo podía ver bien, pero era un hecho que Torū estaba apoyado en la pared cansado, y ella sabía bien que él podía entrenar hasta el punto de lastimarse a sí mismo— ¡Me prometiste que te cuidarías!—Se acercó a ayudarlo a cargar su propio peso—¡Dijiste que no te sobre esforzarías!—¡Tenia que cuidarse! Podría recibir daño a largo plazo.

— ¿Acaso la enana se preocupa por mí? ¡Que tierna~!— Actúa idiota, no dejes que se preocupe, no es nada, solo necesito descansar un poco, un analgésico, hielo, no es necesario ir al doctor, puedo jugar, puedo competir contra esos cuervos, por eso, no es necesario que muestre Hinata esa cara, no le queda bien, en su cara solo debe haber una sonrisa.

— ¡Esto es serio idiota! Espera, creo que tengo una botella de agua, no es tan efectiva como el hielo, pero la noche esta fría, si te mojo podría ayudar un poco— No es que Torū pudiera negarse de todos modos. Mientras Hinata se las arreglaba para buscar la famosa botella le llamo la atención la bolsa que tenía en la mochila, ¿Dijo que fue a su casa? Sobresalió algo, al enfocar mejor, vio que era pan de leche, su favorito

—Ow… ¡Me llevabas mi favorito!—Ojala hubiera estado más consciente de su alrededor, el dolor le nublaba levemente los sentidos, como le habría gustado apreciar cómo se debe el sonrojo de Hinata.

—Es que pensé que te habías enojado…—Lo dijo susurrando, esperando que no la escuchara probablemente

— ¿Por qué pensarías eso?—Sintió un escalofrió al sentir el agua caer en su pie ¡Estaba helada!

—No respondías…—Chasqueo la lengua al recordar su celular roto, seguramente lo regañaran por ello

—Ah, se me rompió el teléfono—Vio como el alivio recorría las facciones de Hinata mientras cerraba su mochila, se sintió mal de preocuparla, pero se sintió bien saber que ella se preocupaba lo suficiente como para ir a buscarlo temerosa de que él estuviera enojado…lo que le recuerda —Aunque si estoy enojado— Ella se sorprendió pero aun así lo ayudo a sostener su peso, como si estuvieran hablando de cualquier cosa.

—Perdón—Increíble, no sabe porque él está enojado, pero ella automáticamente luce arrepentida, Hinata suele lucir frágil a sus ojos, pero es extraño, si se trata de un juego, no parece haber alguien más fuerte que ella, pero en situaciones cotidianas, parece frágil, cuando está nerviosa, cuando está obligada a cocinar y en su torpeza se lastima un dedo… suele parecer que necesita protección, pero rápidamente, le demuestra que no, no la necesita.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?—Ella no debería disculparse, el debería disculparse, por hacerla venir tan tarde a buscarlo, por preocuparse.

— ¿Estás enojado no?—Torū rio entre dientes mientras llegaban a una parada de buses

—Sí, mucho, pero no contigo—Maldito sea Kageyama…

— ¿Entonces?— Hinata hacia dedo, tenían que llevar a Torū al hospital, o a su casa, lo más rápido posible, y evidentemente, ella no podía soportar su peso todo el camino

—Tal vez, en realidad estoy celoso—Una buena persona se detuvo, subieron como pudieron al auto. No pudo ver la reacción en la cara de Hinata por la oscuridad de la noche.

— ¿Podría llevarnos al hospital más cercano por favor?—El señor se rio amablemente ante las palabras de Hinata.

—Seguro, esta juventud de hoy en día… no sabe controlarse—

Torū sabe que hablaron durante el trayecto, pero no estaba del todo consiente de que se dijeron, recuerda que Hinata se puso nerviosa, ella se fue en el asiento copiloto, él se fue en el trasero, tenía mucho sueño, después de todo, paso horas entrenando y luego el dolor no lo despertaba, más bien lo dejaba medio consiente, aunque ese dolor, ahora, después de tanto rato, era más como pulsaciones, sentía que la sangre se le iba a la cabeza a veces.

Al llegar, le confirmaron lo que más temía en ese momento, no podría jugar contra Karasuno, al menos no el partido completo, y tal vez pueda al final si es que no entrena hasta el día prometido.

— ¿Jugaras contra Karasuno?— Ah… no le dijo ese detalle… ¿Ups?

— ¿Sorpresa?—Hinata suspiro una vez fueron libres de ir a sus casas. A Torū solo le recetaron analgésicos y no hacer movimientos bruscos, nada de correr, prohibición de hacer cualquier esfuerzo físico, pasar la mayor parte del tiempo posible acostado, o sentado en su defecto, lo necesario para no moverse mucho

—No lo harás—Oh, claro que lo hará

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Mi madre?—Tiene que jugar ese partido, por su honor y el de ella

—Oikawa—No "Gran rey" no "Torū" fue "Oikawa" Problemas— No lastimes más tu pie, ya podrás jugar con ellos, pero no arriesgues tu carrera deportiva por un capricho— ¿A quién le importa eso? Su orgullo estaba lastimado.

—Pero…—Finalmente Hinata grito protestando en voz alta, ya le extrañaba que no hubiera gritos, saltos, o algo así, la paciencia ya le había durado demasiado.

— ¡¿Es que no entiendes que me preocupo por ti!?— Ella pateaba el suelo con fuerza, como si golpear el cemento de la acera de la calle sirviera de algo.

Las estrellas tienen que haber sido hermosas en ese momento, Oikawa no lo sabrá jamás, el cielo estaba lleno de smog, sabe que la luna ya estaba en lo alto, probablemente era tarde, como media noche, pero no le importaba. Saber que Hinata se preocupaba tanto por él era reconfortante, ella se preocupa lo suficiente como para dejar su orgullo de lado por unos instantes, ella, quien siempre está dispuesta a discutir cualquier pequeño detalle

—Tan tierna~—Hinata dejo de quejarse y se rio levemente, no era una escena muy común

— ¡Ja! Cuando me conociste pensaste que era un demonio—Nadie puede culparlo

—Tal vez lo seas, esa reserva de energía eterna no es de este mundo—Su belleza tampoco

— ¡Hey!—Esta vez, no tuvieron suerte, no hubo una buena persona que los pudiera llevar cerca de la casa de Torū, así que Hinata se vio obligada a soportar el peso de Oikawa todo el trayecto.

A Torū no le gustaba la idea de abusar de la amabilidad de Hinata, ella también tuvo entrenamientos, seguro esta tan cansada como el, además, es más baja que él, lo que le dificulta la tarea de soportar su peso.

A pesar de todo, Oikawa era feliz.

Ella estaba a su lado, más cerca de lo que ha estado en el tiempo que la conoce, ambos suelen ser efusivos, pero ella no es de contacto físico directo que no sean golpes, esta es una de las pocas veces que puede mirarla en detalle desde tan cerca. El calor corporal de Hinata contrarrestaba el frio de la noche, era una sensación confortante, le enviaba escalofríos y estaba seguro que al dormir todavía tendría presente la sensación del contacto directo con ella. Era feliz con algo tan simple como eso.

— ¿Le dijiste a tu madre que llegarías tarde?— Torū estaba seguro de la respuesta

—Ah—Se detuvo, dejándole clara la respuesta

—Lo sabía—Hinata se sonrojo. Ella es sumamente despistada pero a la vez adorable.

Hinata lo dejo apoyado en una pared, mientras llamaba a su madre, seguro estaría muerta de la preocupación.

Aunque ella se alejó un poco, escuchaba perfectamente los gritos de la madre de la chica, seguramente regañándola, madre e hija se interrumpían seguidas, seguramente forzando a la otra a escuchar su punto de vista. Nada extraño, la verdad.

De algún modo, luego de explicarle a la situación a su madre, dejaron de gritar. En ese punto a Oikawa el asunto ya no le preocupaba, si llegaron a un acuerdo entonces todo estaría bien.

—Vamos—

La noche no es para nada silenciosa, si alguien alguna vez les dijo lo contrario mentía. Escuchaba la música de algún antro, escuchaba las bocinas de los autos, escuchaba los ladridos de los perros, risas lejanas de algún borracho, el sonido de los rieles por donde pasaba el tren, de vez en cuando las sirenas envolvían el ambiente. Pero por algún motivo, se sentía tranquilo, tal vez los analgésicos dejaban ese efecto placebo, no lo sabía con certeza.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a jugar contra Karasuno?—Ese tono le sonó más como si le preguntara "¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a jugar contra Kageyama?" Es posible que solo fuera su imaginación

—Porque tendrías que escoger a quien apoyar, si mi equipo o el de tu preparatoria—Hinata suele ser idiota, muy idiota, tal vez demasiado para su propio bien, pero está segura que el Gran Rey no quería decir eso en realidad

—Por supuesto que apoyare a Karasuno, allí estuvo el pequeño Gigante después de todo— ¿Extraño cierto?

Cualquier persona, normalmente se sentiría traicionado porque la chica que te gusta apoye a tu rival, pero a Torū, en realidad, le motiva, le motiva a demostrarle que se equivoca, es la perfecta oportunidad para decirle: "¡Mira! ¡Soy mejor que Kageyama, que el chico alto de gafas! ¡Soy mejor que ellos! Así que… ¿Me darías una oportunidad?"

—Te mandare un mensaje con más detalles del encuentro—Hinata solo lo mira extrañada, pero no comentara al respecto, de otro modo se arrepentirá.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa del lesionado, las luces estaban prendidas. Apenas tocaron el timbre, la hermana de Oikawa abrió la puerta.

— ¡Gracias por encontrarlo Hinata!—Que lindo amor fraternal ¿Verdad?

—No lo digas como si encontrara un perro—Pues no

— ¿Y no lo eres? Que extraño… En fin, pasa Hinata, siéntete en tu casa— Quiere más a Hinata que a su propio hermano

—Tendré que rechazar su oferta, ya es muy tarde, me iré por ahora—Torū estaba en contra, pero no diría nada, a él no le haría caso

— ¿¡Eh?! ¿Tomaras bus tan tarde? ¿Una chica sola a esta hora? No señor, hoy te quedas y no discutas, yo le avisare a tu madre— Hinata iba a huir, pero por desgracia el traidor de Torū la agarró del brazo

—Vamos~ Sera divertido~—La hermana del susodicho la agarro del otro brazo

Algo le dijo a Hinata, que no sería nada divertido.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Holas~ Lamento la demora, no prometo que tardare menos la próxima vez, porque suelo actualizar cuando me da la gana. Sigo disconforme con lo que escribo, sucede lo que quiero que suceda, pero el modo en que lo narro no me convence del todo.**_

 _ **Respondiendo a los reviews:**_

 _ **Sofihikarichan: Eres un amor 3 Aun falta para la evolución de equipo de Karasuno, es decir, en este momento Kageyama y Tsuki se llevan a matar, pero ya tengo pensado como avanzaran, aunque será lento, tanto, que no parecerá que realmente avancen, el partido de practica aun no será, faltan com capítulos para eso. Tengo que arreglar… ciertas, cosas… antes de que suceda, Torū es amor, es inevitable no quererlo, Tsuki aún no tiene protagonismo, pero lo tendrá, es una de las cosas que tengo que arreglar, ejem, *cof*cof*siclarocosas*cof*cof*, en el anime eso sucedió después, y aquí también, y eso es porque autora-sama no tiene idea de cómo manejara la personalidad de nishinoya, aunque ahora que escribo esto, se me está ocurriendo (¿?) Como entrena Hinata, es otra de las cosas que tengo que presentar antes del partido, este capítulo la capitana fue a hablar con Daichi ¿De qué será? Pff, como se conocieron Hinata y Oikawa es tan ridículo que me encanta 3 Si, tengo planeado contarlo, pero será en muuucho tiempo más, es uno de los misterios mejor guardados de este fic, me encanta sacar el lado fangirl de las personas así que di lo que quieras. Lamento si este capítulo decepciona.**_

 _ **Maria: Buenas, por supuesto que lo continuare, solo pido calma, la paciencia es la madre de la ciencia, que quiero entregar algo de calidad así que, cuando comienzo y termino un cap., veo de nuevo los capítulos de Haikyuu viendo en detalle que sucede, si puedo eliminar una escena, como cambiarla a mi favor, como interferirá con lo que escribiré más adelante, los cabos sueltos no son buenos, no señor, así que en parte, me demoro por eso, y en parte, son las clases, el preu, y los distractores comunes, llamados anime, manga, goth, got, libros, etc. Pero esta historia continuara!**_

 _ **Y eso Ciao~ ciao~**_

 _ **PD: Dije lo mismo en otro fic, no tengo internet y borre el capítulo anterior de mi compu, así que no tengo como comprobar la línea de tiempo, no sé cómo termine el cap pasado, así que es solo en base a lo que recuerdo, si hay algún desfase en el tiempo o incongruencias avisen y en el sgte cap. lo explico.**_


	6. Polluelo que no cae, polluelo que no vue

Un cuervo con otra bandada

Capítulo 5: Polluelo que no cae, polluelo que no vuela

Kageyama nunca se considero una persona distraída, tampoco una persona asocial, pero por primera vez en su vida, esas palabras podrían ser aplicadas en él.

No negará que suele ignorar todo lo que no tenga relación con voleibol, pero no es como si fuera un total inadaptado social ¿Verdad? Es decir, se habría dado cuenta antes que Hinata está en su misma clase ¿No?

Pues parece que sí es así de distraído, de no ser porque por azar del destino terminó haciendo un trabajo con ella, no se habría dado cuenta jamás, y ahora que lo sabe es muy incómodo, pasó todo el día mirándola de reojo, tuvo muchas llamadas de atención por parte de sus profesores por distraído, pero no puede evitarlo. ¿Quién podría? Llama demasiado la atención, nunca se queda quieta; y, por lo que logra ver, realmente no presta atención a las clases y se las pasa dibujando. Realmente, no es que no se lo esperara.

El punto es que Daichi le dijo que se disculpara con ella antes de que Tanaka volviera a clases, o podrían tener problemas de nuevo, pero no sabe cuando hacerlo, es muy difícil encontrarla sola, y siempre va de un lado a otro, nunca se queda quieta. Pero debe hacerlo ahora, hoy, porque mañana regresa Tanaka, no hay otro momento.

Pero finalmente se rinde, no encontrara un buen momento en clases o los recreos, así que lo hará en la tarde, hoy no tienen club, le toca al equipo femenino, porque aunque normalmente usan gimnasios separados, por una remodelación, el equipo femenino estará usando el de ellos por un tiempo, así que si no puede ser durante clases, tendrá que ser después, aunque tenga que quedarse horas hasta que ella termine de entrenar, tiene que pedirle disculpas por su actitud, y tiene que ser hoy.

Yamaguchi pasó años intentando crear una oportunidad para que Hinata y Tsukishima se encontraran y hablaran, si ambos supieran la cantidad de veces que han estado en el mismo supermercado, en la misma calle, en la misma cancha observando el mismo partido, seguro que se reirían, pero el destino es cruel y saboteaba los planes de Yamaguchi.

Pero Yamaguchi no se esforzará más, no tiene porqué hacerlo, el día en que quieran hablar lo harán, están en primero de preparatoria, no les queda de otra, tienen 3 años de verse seguido, en los pasillos, en clase de educación física, es imposible que no coincidan aunque sea una sola vez, con eso, Yamaguchi puede sentirse tranquilo.

Por eso no siente culpa alguna cuando invita a Tsukishima a ver un entrenamiento de Shōyō, aunque sabe que Tsuki lo rechazara, Tadashi lo invitara, porque algún día, puede decirle que sí. Puede que un día Kei descubra lo que pierde, puede que un día Kei esté listo para dejar su orgullo de lado.

Sinceramente Tadashi no ha visto un entrenamiento de Hinata desde que eran pequeños, los horarios no coincidían, y evitaban hablar del tema del voleibol o de Tsukishima, así que no ha visto en mucho tiempo como entrena la pequeña saltamontes.

No esperó encontrarse en las gradas a Tobio, realmente lo sorprendió, y lo hizo ponerse en guardia, después de todo, no era solo Tsuki el único que es sobreprotector con respecto al pequeño sol.

Kageyama mientras tanto, no se dio cuenta de nada, porque mientras más veía practicar al equipo femenino de Karasuno, mas sentia que habia algo mal, casi anti-natural, y era preocupante. Miraba y analizaba, pero no lograba encontrar cual era el problema, pero con esa atmosfera, no podía acercarse a hablar con la enana, se sentía incorrecto. Y le molesta no saber porque.

Solo cuando la voz de Yamaguchi resonó cuestionando qué hacía ahí (Voz que eligió deliberadamente ignorar), fue que se dio cuenta del problema, estaba demasiado silencioso, demasiado para que haya más de 6 personas en cancha. Se escuchaba la voz de la capitana, se escuchaba la voz del profesor a cargo, pero no se escuchaba respuesta de las demás, no se escuchaba ni una señal de que hubieran prestado atención a lo que se les decía. Se escuchaba el balón chocando en el piso, pero eso no es lo que se debería escuchar, se debería escuchar como alguien recibía ese balón. El sonido de la piel colisionar contra un objeto que viene a alta velocidad, pero no se escucha eso, y el ambiente se siente tenso. Por una vez, Tobio no es el inadaptado en una situación así.

–Michimiya ¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Deja de fingir que no pasa nada, no creo que nos concentremos hasta que todas hablemos de lo que pasó en los vestidores– Habían gemelas en el equipo, y fue una de ellas la que alzó la voz entre tanto silencio.

Y sinceramente Yamaguchi no quería escuchar, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que no veía a Hinata por ningún lado.

–No nos corresponde tocar ese tema a nosotras, es algo privado– Tobio en esos momentos, estaba en un debate entre irse y esperar a la enana fuera o quedarse y enterarse del problema.

–¿Privado? ¿Entonces por qué lo discutieron gritando? ¿Vas a ignorar que las 2 novatas que llegaron este año discutan cada día y más de alguna vez termina llorando alguna? Tenemos que decidir cómo reaccionar como equipo a estas situaciones o no lograremos progresar– Esta vez una chica de pelo extremadamente corto color marrón fue la que habló.

–No tenemos otra oportunidad para hablar, Hinata sigue en los vestidores, y la perra se fue a casa, tenemos que hablar esto ahora que no está ninguna de las dos– Yamaguchi estaba horrorizado de que hubieran tales problemas en un club, el club masculino se pueden insultar, pero jamás con ese odio.

–¿Perra? ¿Haz escuchado sus discusiones? Hinata sería la perra, le robo el novio, ¿Que clase de persona hace eso?– Tanto Yamaguchi como Tobio lo dudaban, ¿Hinata peleando por un chico? ¡Ja! Eso no ocurre ni en sueños.

–¡Suficiente! Lo tienen que arreglar ellas dos, nosotras no tenemos nada que ver ahí, no podemos hacer nada, no sabemos cómo pasaron realmente las cosas, y aunque lo supiéramos, lo que importa es el vóley, la que juegue mejor, jugará, la que no, se tendrá que quedar en la banca, aunque preferiría que arreglaran sus problemas de una vez y se llevaran bien– La capitana tuvo que callarlas ¿Quién puede culparla? Ella realmente no esperaba que esto pasara en cuanto ambas chicas se encontrarán, es más, ni siquiera sabía que se conocieran, y ese hecho era un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

–¡Pero! – Pero se interrumpió a sí misma al ver que de hecho, Hinata la observaba desde el otro lado del gimnasio, y que seguramente escuchó todo.

–Vamos a entrenar de una vez–

Y con eso se reanudó la práctica.

Tanto Yamaguchi como Kageyama tuvieron que salir del gimnasio. No es que los obligarán o algo por el estilo, pero ninguno tenía la fuerza para soportar ver a Hinata tan callada, tan despreciada dentro de su propio equipo, era distinta a la Hinata que ellos conocían, y no podían actuar, porque no podían hacer nada, porque al igual que la mayoría de ellas, ellos desconocían que sucedió, ellos no fueron mentalizados para escuchar algo así, y ambos se fueron con la sensación de querer cambiarlo.

Yamaguchi se sintió patético, Shōyō lo protegió cuando era más pequeño ¿Por qué él no podía devolverle el favor? ¿De qué le sirvió ser su amigo? "Yamaguchi nunca perdió el contacto con Hinata, más, nunca volvieron a hablar de Tsukishima o voleyball, y producto de eso su relación se distanció, pero aunque fuera una vez al día, se decían hola, aunque luego el otro no contestara o se ignoraran, esa era su forma de decir "Estoy aquí para ti pase lo que pase"" ¡Que gran mentira! ¿Para qué mantener una amistad tan falsa? ¿Por qué Tadashi? ¿Por qué no actuaste?

En cambio Tobio se sentía incómodo, él solo quería disculparse con ella por su actitud, por besarla solo para molestar al rubio de lentes, pero ahora no sabe qué pensar ¿Es necesario que se disculpe? Por lo que oyó, la chica en realidad no era tan inocente como parecía ¿Valía la pena doblegar su orgullo por alguien así?

Sinceramente, ya no sabia que creer.

Yui Michimiya odiaba la situación actual, odiaba que su equipo estuviera así de dividido, odiaba que estuvieran formando bandos, odiaba que el club se estuviera transformando en esto, odiaba que muchas perdieran toda motivación y faltaran a las prácticas matutinas, y odiaba el no encontrar un motivo para ello, no tenía cómo cambiarlo, ambas novatas eran buenas personas, no quería pensar mal de ninguna, y ambas eran talentosas, sería un desperdicio perder tanto talento solo porque no son capaces de ponerse de acuerdo. Por eso fue a pedirle ayuda a Daichi, él siempre podía animarla, tenía esperanzas de que él le diera las respuestas a esa situación, pero él tenía sus propios problemas con los de primero, en serio, que generación tan problemática.

Shōyō ignoraba las miradas de desprecio clavadas en su espalda, fingía no escuchar los insultos, y solo se enfoca en el balón, sentía algunas miradas de lástima, pero no le gusta la lastima asi que tampoco les presta atención. Estaba practicando saques, porque es lo único que puede practicar sola, no tiene un setter (que quiera practicar con ella) para practicar ataques, no tiene a quien lanzarle la pelota para practicar colocaciones, no tiene quien quiera lanzarle la pelota así que no puede recibir, sólo puede practicar los saques que le enseño Tōru, así que eso hará, si solo puede rescatar eso del voleibol por el momento, eso es lo que tomará. No abandonara, no por algo como eso ¿Qué importa si su equipo no la quiere?¡Los forzará a aceptar que la necesitan! ¿Qué importa que la odien? No tienen porque aceptarla de inmediato. Algún día, ese será su equipo, mientras tanto, hará lo que pueda.

Para cuando aún quedaba media hora para que la práctica terminará, solo quedaban 4 miembros del equipo, los demás se fueron retirando bajo cualquier excusa.

Un récord en lo que va de la semana.

Hinata fue la última en irse.

Kageyama se quedó apoyado en la pared mientras esperaba la salida de Hinata, decidió que sin importar los rumores, de igual modo tendría que disculparse si no quería problemas con su capitán, no importaba si la disculpa era falsa, simplemente se disculparía y se iría, Tadashi se fue a su casa en automático desde que salieron del gimnasio. Kageyama ni siquiera intentó hablar con él.

Hinata salió con unas gotas aun en el pelo, seguramente consecuencia de hundir la cabeza en el agua para refrescarse, y aunque Tobio esperaba encontrarse con una Hinata totalmente deprimida, la vio tan energética como siempre. Eso de algún modo le perturbó, le preocupaba que una persona pudiera controlar sus sentimientos hasta ese nivel, es decir, puede deducir por la conversación de las chicas, que ella estaba llorando antes, y sale sonriendo, le perturbaba lo buena actriz qué podía ser, quién sabe qué otras cosas oculta, de algún modo, la imagen de una Hinata manipuladora que le quita el novio a alguien no parece tan lejana.

–¡Ah! ¡El rey de la cancha! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Ah! ¡Apuesto que quieres pelea! – La chica hizo una pose tan ridícula que en otro momento, Tobio está seguro, no habría podido evitar burlarse, pero ahora solo le da la idea de que es algo premeditado, y lo odia.

–No, solo vine a decir lo siento– No se inclinó, esta disculpa no merece una reverencia, él no lo siente, solo debe hacerlo porque es necesario.

–¿Ah? ¿Lo siento? ¿Sin reverencia? ¡Eso no es una disculpa! ¡Hazlo bien o no lo aceptare y se lo diré a Daichi! – Esa pretensión tiene que ser mayor que la suya propia.

–Haz lo que quieras, ya me disculpe, que me perdones no es parte del trato– Realmente, no necesita sus disculpas, para nada –No quiero el perdón de alguien que no merece las disculpas desde un principio– No pretende que le saliera tan resentido, pero así fue.

Porque realmente estaba resentido, y sabe perfectamente porque. Kageyama es orgulloso, probablemente jamás dirá palabras halagadoras en voz alta, pero él la había reconocido, desde que la vio jugar, desde que ella perdió ese partido de vóley, él la reconoció, reconoció su habilidad, y deseó de corazón que ella jamás perdiera esa voluntad férrea, deseó y admiro todo de ella, habilidad para el juego y amor por el mismo. Cuando Oikawa hablo de ella cuando la conoció, él lucía una mirada que decía "Tengo la solución a tus problemas pero no te lo diré~" Pues bien, ella era la solución a sus problemas, ella tenía esa creencia en su equipo y amor por el deporte que él iba perdiendo poco a poco. El iba a apostar por ella, en serio lo iba a hacer, por eso lo decepcionó tanto la escena que vio.

–¡¿Qué dijiste!? ¿Que no merezco que me pidas "perdón"? ¿Ha? ¿Quién demonios te crees qué eres?– Hinata se sintió indignada por la actitud de ese maldito. ¡Qué arrogante! –Por eso es que te llaman el rey de la cancha... – Y al ver la mirada llena de furia qué le lanzó Tobio, tiene que admitir que se acobardó un poco.

–Maldita... – He inmediatamente la tomó desde el cuello de la polera, realmente ¡Está loco! –No mereces nada, lamento haber pensado aunque sea por un segundo que eras alguien admirable– Y eso, le dolió a Hinata, porque ella siempre ha buscado reconocimiento, un reconocimiento por sus habilidades, a pesar de ser pequeña, ella quería que reconocieran sus habilidades, y de alguna manera, acaba de perder a una de las pocas personas que la había reconocido (Aunque él nunca lo admitió textualmente)

–¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan enojado? – Y Hinata esta vez era sincera, Kageyama podía verlo en sus ojos, ella estaba preocupada.

–Me molesta que seas tan doble cara– Y ella mostró real confusión. Aunque Tobio se negó a creer que ella realmente no supiera lo que hizo.

–¿Ah? ¿Doble cara? ¿Por qué lo dices– Y Kageyama se lo gritó en la cara.

–¡Porque le quitaste el novio a esa chica! Y estas aquí, como si nada. Fingiendo ser tan inocente, y me molesta esa actitud!– Y Hinata abrió la boca en una expresión incrédula, hasta que se largó a reír. –¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? ¡Deja de reírte!– Y Hinata paro, solo para dejar ver una expresión melancólica.

–Te equivocas– Y Kageyama no lograba descifrar esa sonrisa melancólica, añorante. Y un tanto triste –No lo hice, pero ella me odia porque está convencida de que fue así, éramos amigas en la secundaria, y ella cada vez que me ve me reclama por eso, casi siempre termina huyendo indignada. Ya deje de intentar razonar con ella, generalmente no le doy importancia– Pero a Tobio eso aun no lo convencía.

–Entonces ¿Por qué llorabas en los vestidores?– Y Hinata de nuevo se mostró confundida, hasta que pareció iluminarse divinamente, y de nuevo se puso a reír

–¿Llorar? ¿Yo? ¿Por algo así? ¡Ja! Me encierro en los vestidores para no tener que ver su cara y resistir el impulso de darle un golpe para hacerla entrar en razón, aunque tengo que admitir que cuando hago eso, pareciera que me encierro para llorar, que patético– Pero dejó de reír nuevamente, para dar paso a la misma sonrisa rota –Pero si me pone triste, odio discutir con quien alguna vez fue mi amiga, aunque creo que me duele mas que no confíe en mi– Kageyama repentinamente se sintió mal, el no lo entiende, pero cualquier otra persona habría identificado el sentimiento como culpa, pero bueno, Kageyama es torpe con los sentimientos.

–Perdón– Y si antes, Kageyama estaba enfadado, ahora solo quedaba el arrepentimiento

–Creí que no era merecedora de las palabras de disculpas del rey de la cancha– Ah, el sarcasmo, maldito sarcasmo –No te disculpes, aunque debo decir que me sorprendió qué supieras de esos rumores, o más bien, que fueras de los que creen lo que dicen los rumores– Tobio, se sorprendió a sí mismo descubriendo qué era verdad, era la primera vez que caía en ese error. –Por cierto ¿Me podrías soltar?– Kageyama se sorprendió a sí mismo -nuevamente- notando qué ciertamente desde que la alzó, tomándola desde el cuello de la polera, no aflojo el agarre. E inmediatamente la soltó. –Gracias– Y ahora Kageyama puede decir con seguridad que lamenta lo ocurrido ese día.

–Perdón– Es increíble que a pesar de que hace un momento él rechazaba toda idea de pedir perdón, ahora lo haya dicho al menos 3 veces, pero como dicen, la tercera es la vencida, así que ahora, incluye la reverencia.

–Esta bien, te perdono, aunque repito es innecesario. Pero al menos quiero una explicación ¿Por qué me besaste?– Y Tobio sudo frío, ¿Como explicarle que solo la beso para molestar a Tsukishima?

–Para molestar al bastardo de los lentes– Como no encontró excusa, al final se rindió, para empezar ¿Para qué quería excusas?

–Wow, qué sincero–Y Hinata se rió fuerte y claro, claramente en burla –Lamento decirte que eso no debe haber funcionado, hace años que no hablo con él– Kageyama de algún modo se sorprendió, por la manera en que Kei Tsukiyama lo miro, juraría que sí Tanaka no lo hubiera golpeado, habría sido Tsukiyama.

–¿Estas segura que no estás enfadada?– Le parecía irreal, porque por lo poco que sabe de ella, es apasionada, con un carácter difícil, su mejilla recuerda fácilmente la cachetada.

–Mucho, pero creo que se me pasará si me dejas sacarte una foto mientras haces una reverencia– E hizo una sonrisa de diablo.

–Si te atreves te mato– Espantada, Hinata se esconde detrás de un árbol.

–¡No al maltrato de las Hinata's! ¡Somos una especie en peligro de extinción!– Tobio mentalmente sonrió, al ver como parecía tan asustada.

–Entonces, ¿Realmente no hay nada entre el chico rubio y tu–Porque aunque Kageyama sepa su nombre, mientras pueda evitarlo, no dirá su nombre.

–No he dicho eso, pero se que el no me quiere, es ridículo que me quiera después de tantos años–Con esa frase, Tobio quedó totalmente impactado.

–Espero que no estés insinuando lo que creo que estás insinuando–Por todos los cielos, Kageyama esperaba que no.

–Solo digamos que yo he sido ridícula desde pequeña– Tobio odio la sonrisa resplandeciente que siguió a esa oración.

–Ya es tarde, deja que te acompañe a tu casa– Durante ese trayecto, discutieron cada 5 segundos; Tobio estaba triste, pero en ese momento no estaba seguro porque.

Solo cuando llegara a la universidad, se daría cuenta que esa fue la primera vez que le rompieron el corazón. De momento, lo único que su mente está dispuesta a aceptar, es que Hinata desde pequeña estaba enamorada de Kei Tsukishima.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Holas~**_

 _ **Cielo santo, no puedo creer que no actualizo desde Marzo, ¡Marzo! Lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero primero no actualice porque estuve ocupada acostumbrándome a mi nueva rutina con el preu, con decirles que los lunes me despierto a las 5:30am y llego a mi casa a las 10:00pm, no he tenido tiempo, los fines de semana son para hacer los trabajos y, oh, Dios sabe qué necesitaba un descanso, bienvenidas vacaciones, aunque en realidad no he descansado, de hecho ahora ando medio-depre, creo que se nota un poco en como he narrado esto, creo que afecto, o yo lo leo asi porque yo estoy depre (?) En fin, qué cuando me di cuenta qué pasó tanto tiempo, fue como "No, antes del lunes actualizo" al final son las 0:42, asi que no cumpli.**_

 _ **Pero bueno, respondiendo al review**_

 _ **sofihikarichan: Como quieres que Hinata y Oikawa queden juntos, sospecho que este capítulo no te hizo ni un poco de gracia (?) Lo siento, pero no lo siento (?) tal como insinuas, a Hinata le está yendo pésimo con las chicas, pero este es el primer capítulo al respecto, aún falta que haya verdadero desarrollo al respecto, pero he ido dando pistas por aquí y por allá, creo que quien lea el fic de corrido ya ve cómo terminará al respecto. Prometí tratar el tema del entrenamiento antes del partido, me falta otro en donde salga Tanaka qué vuelve a entrenar, y otro más que si lo digo pierde gracia~ así que lo siento, pero aun falta para que aparezca Nishinoya.**_

 _ **Siendo eso todo, me despido hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **Bye~ bye~**_

 _ **Ciao~ciao~**_


	7. La parvada debe permanecer unida

Un cuervo con otra bandada

Capítulo 6: La parvada debe permanecer unida

Cuando Tanaka volvió, no paso nada. Algo desconcertante en cierto modo.

Por algún motivo, todos habían asumido que cuando él volviera, habría pelea. Pero ese no fue el caso.

No es que Daichi se queje, pero no lo encontró normal, es decir, pensó, o más bien, dio por hecho que Tanaka y Kageyama tendrían problemas, discutirán o al menos tendrían algun comentario de intenciones maliciosas en la punta de la lengua para el otro, pero eso no paso, se saludaron como personas normales, e incluso Tobio le hizo algunos pases.

Extraño, pero no se queja.

Pero Suga si se queja, no por la falta de peleas, pero si se queja de su setter oficial, no por celos, para nada, pero le molesta, sin duda, tenía más precisión que él mismo, pero no sabía sacarle potencial a los demás, y le enfadaba, porque eran un equipo, sí, Suga quiere que ganen a toda costa, quiere que Karasuno sea el mejor, con o sin él, pero antes que eso, él quiere un equipo, un club, quiere que actúen como lo que son: Compañeros.

Y por lo que ve, eso no será posible en las condiciones en que el grupo está, Kageyama y Tsukishima se quieren matar, sin mencionar el trato con respeto entre Tanaka y Kageyama, casi prefería que ellos se pelearan, que se expresaran entre ellos, sin conflictos, no hay evolución.

Aunque en realidad, los conflictos estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

— ¡Suga! — Aunque no de la persona que esperaba.

— ¿Qué sucede Tsukishima? — Ni en el momento que esperaba.

— ¡El trato era dejar a Hinata lejos de esto! — El pasillo no era el mejor lugar para hablar, pero bueno, si Tsukishima no tiene problemas en hacer una escena, Suga tampoco.

— Y lo he respetado — ¡A otro perro con ese hueso! ¿No crees Tsu~kki~?

— Entonces ¿Cómo explicas eso? — "Eso" Como si fuera pecado o estuviera prohibido decir "Esa cercanía" O tan siquiera dignarse a referirse a el hecho de que tanto Hinata como Kageyama estuvieran juntos en el receso, en lugar de señalar la zona vulgarmente a través de la ventana.

— El poder de la juventud hace maravillas ¿No crees? — Ridículo

— ¿Qué hiciste? — Porque Tsukishima se negaba a creer que luego de que Kageyama le robara un beso, ahora fueran amigos.

— Créeme, en serio no hice nada. ¿Por qué no solo aceptas que se llevan bien? No es muy difícil de creer, ambos aman el voleibol, y han sufrido discriminación en su propio equipo — ¿Eh?

— Espera, ¿De que estas hablando? — Y Sugawara solo se digno a mirarlo con pena.

— Antes de intentar protegerla, deberías averiguar exactamente de que la debes proteger — Y se fue, porque el asunto no le concierne.

Ah… Suga, eres un demonio, creas un desastre y ni te dignas a involucrarte en el. Fortuna para ti que Tadashi estuviera cerca.

— Corren rumores, nada importe, pero el equipo femenino los creyó — ¿Rumores? ¿Cuales?

— Ya veo — Pero, la Luna siempre es demasiado orgullosa como para preguntar.

El siguiente entrenamiento las cosas estuvieron tensas, nadie dijo nada hiriente, ni tenían una actitud extraña, pero de alguna manera, se hacía sentir en el ambiente.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — Finalmente, cuando todo terminó, era el momento de que el prodigio y la luna hablarán, esperaron hasta que estuvieron seguros que no quedaba nadie en el gimnasio, ambos tenían la sensación de que no sería una conversación apta para todo público.

— Te aviso de antemano que no conozco una manera en que dejes de apestar en el voleyball, si es de lo que querías hablar — Esa frase, le produjo tanto asco a Tsuki que casi se ponía verde, casi.

— ¿Un consejo del rey? No gracias, los plebeyos no necesitamos que la oligarquía nos ayude, así que sigue gobernando solo, céntrate en ser un adorno, la plebe será capaz de vivir sin verte la cara — Tobio empezó a hacer rebotar la pelota en un intento de desquitarse con algo y no golpear al rubio, ganas no le faltaban, y las consecuencias escolares eran lo de menos, pero sabiendo lo importante que era el rubio para Hinata, tenía que contenerse si no quería arruinar su posiblemente primera amistad.

— ¿De qué querías hablar? — El sonido de un saque contra el otro lado de la cancha acompañó la pregunta

— Iré directo al grano, aléjate de Shōyō — El saque planeado fallo, sin duda por culpa de la sorpresa, ¿Sobre las palabras de Tsukishima? Para nada, ya esperaba algo por el estilo, no, lo que le descolocó, fue el uso del nombre en lugar del apellido.

— ¿"Shōyō "? No sabia que fueran tan cercanos, tenia entendido que no se hablaban desde pequeños — Ugh, justo en la herida.

— Eso era todo lo que tenía que decir — Kei espero, alguna reacción explosiva o algo por el estilo de parte del rey, casi se decepcionó cuando lo vio seguir practicando su saque como si no le hubiera dicho nada, mejor para él si las cosas acababan así. Por lo tanto, procedió a retirarse.

— ¿Sabias? Su equipo la cree una puta — No lo grito, no lo dijo enfadado, más bien, indiferente, presentando un hecho, solo esperando una respuesta, pero si quería enfurecer a Kei, claro que lo consiguió, pero él no le daría el placer de saberlo, al menos no más que el hecho de que esa simple frase detuvo sus pasos.

— ¿Y? — Mientras menos denote cuánto le afectó la frase, más fácil será tomar medidas después.

— Nada, solo te avisaba, porque entre chicas, tal parece que están todas locas, y solo piensan en chicos, por lo que entre ellas, Hinata es una paria, si me alejo, ella se quedara sola en Karasuno — Esta vez, Tobio no hizo un saque, hizo un pase, uno tan inesperado que Tsukishima casi lo pierde, pero logró hacerlo cruzar la red de alguna manera.

— Ese no es tu problema — Y ahora si logro que Kageyama luciera enfadado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué haces exigiendo que me aleje? Solo lograras aislarla, no te dije de los rumores para que sintieras pena o para tener una excusa para no tener que alejarme, te lo dije para saber ¿Qué harás al respecto? ¿Nada? ¿La protegerás? Porque ya vemos que tu protección no sirve de nada, ella está lo suficientemente grande, sabe defenderse y escoger sus amistades, muchas gracias, ella no es la chica con la que jugabas — Ya lo sabe.

— La protegeré obviamente — Lógico

— Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí? Tendrías que asegurarte que ella no se sienta sola, Yamaguchi pasa su tiempo contigo, y él era su amigo, y ahora me pides que me aleje, realmente ¿Qué estás haciendo? Más que protegerla, le haces mal — Como un cáncer, silencioso, y sin que nadie lo llamara, una célula que se supone debía formar parte del cuerpo, pero que en su lugar se deformo y causó mal.

¿Qué bien trae ser el héroe silencioso?

— No tengo problemas con que consiga amigos, pero ¿Tú? ¿Tú eres un amigo? ¿Tú que la besaste a la fuerza? ¿Tú que no sabes escuchar? ¿Tú a quien ni siquiera su propio equipo soportaba? Tu no sabes ser un amigo — Y ahora Tobio sonrió.

— Lo sé, ella también me lo dijo, pero sobre cómo ser amigos, ambos somos iguales, unos inútiles, ¿Qué clase de amigos no se hablan desde hace años? Yo no tengo derecho a reclamarte, ni tu a mi — Esto dicho mientras seguía practicando sus saques.

— No puedo ni quiero ser su amigo — Nuevamente el saque fallo

— ¿Ah? — ¿Toda una conversación sobre la amistad para que terminara así?

— No puedo ser su amigo cuando la amo — Cursi~

— Es extraña tu manera de demostrarlo — Ahora Tobio hizo un pase.

— Cállate, y no te acerques a ella — Kageyama río a carcajada, mientras le hacia otro pase, el cual Tsukishima estuvo forzado a responder con un remate.

— Si lo dices tú, menos ganas tengo de alejarme — Cada vez los pases se hicieron más rápidos, y cada vez más precisos, una mezcla de los sentimientos que quería ignorar, y la necesidad de distraerse.

Siguieron practicando un rato, y fue extraño, porque por primera vez, no tenían asuntos pendientes, solo eran ellos, odiándose y aceptando sus defectos, ellos y una pelota, ellos enfrentando la realidad.

— Tenemos que ganarle a Aoba Jōsai — Ese era un punto en que podían estar de acuerdo.

— No dejaré de Oikawa me venza, mi orgullo como setter está en juego — Una sonrisa irónica de Kei fue su respuesta.

— Más importante que el orgullo de su majestad, el muy maldito le prohibió a Hinata practicar con varones — El remate esta vez sonó con violencia, como si Kei hubiera deseado que Torū lo hubiera recibido con su cara

— ¿Oikawa? Entonces supongo que tienes un rival — Me pregunto, ¿Alguno de los dos se habrá dado cuenta que los pases de Tobio hace mucho que sobrepasaron los límites que tenían establecidos?

— No se puede considerar un rival a alguien que no está a la altura, pero, sin duda hay que dejarle unas cuantas cosas claras — Ambos sonrieron

— Tienes razón, no eres rival para Oikawa, por eso, me veo en la obligación de ayudarte — E inconscientemente, ese pase fue distinto.

Ambos, guiados por el instinto y años de entrenamiento entrelazados con los sentimientos de querer ganar hicieron por primera vez un milagro.

Un rápido.

El silencio que siguió a ese rápido hecho a la rápida y por accidente se sintió espléndido.

Era increíble, pero satisfactorio.

No fue casualidad, Tsukishima era alto, y tenia energía de sobra, el problema estaba en que nada lo motivaba lo suficiente para hacer uso de ello, no tenía un motivo para ello. Pero por extraño que fuera, tenía unas ganas increíbles por ganarle a Oikawa.

Tobio en cambio no tenía problemas de habilidad o motivación, sino una retención mental, los traumas de ser abandonado por su propio equipo, ese inseguridad se fue, no porque confiara en su equipo, no porque Tsukki le asegurara seguirlo, para nada, más bien fue lo contrario, Kei lo llamaba en un sentido totalmente distinto, era una recriminación, era como si le dijera "¿No eres capaz de más?" ¿No eres capaz de controlarte a ti mismo? ¿No eres capaz de evolucionar? Con ello lo obligaba a convivir con el equipo, en un intento desesperado de coexistir, pero no era lo único que él hacía, el también le decía otra cosa con su mirada de burla, "¿Te crees especial?" Y ello lo motivaba a no contenerse, a demostrarse superior, pero Tsukki también quiere determinar su poderío. Y responde al reto que él mismo impuso.

Ellos no se llevaban bien, y es justamente por ello que podían hacer milagros, por ser sus mayores enemigos es que conocieron al otro, por la fuerza, en un intento de burla, se hicieron notar sus torpezas, pero ninguno era de rendirse.

¿Que bella es la amistad verdad?

El entrenamiento al día siguiente fue especial.

— ¿Eh? — La expresión del profesor Ittetsu no tenía costo.

— ¿Sucede algo? — ¿Cómo no va a suceder algo?

— Ah, Ukai, no, es solo… ¿Desde cuando se llevan bien? — Porque Ittetsu Takeda suele aparentar calma, ignorancia sobre los asuntos que lo rodean, pero no es idiota, el nota cuando 2 estudiantes se llevan mal, una cosa es saberlo y otra hacer algo al respecto.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? — ¿Cómo? ¿Es que acaso no lo has notado?

— No sé como decirlo, ¿El aire es distinto? — Fue un buen intento

— Es más que eso — Claro, claro, por supuesto Daichi tenía que poner al tanto a sus profesores.

— ¿A que te refieres? — ¿No podías decirlo sin tener una sonrisa en la cara Daichi?

— Desde antes que ustedes llegaran ya habían hecho 15 rápidos seguidos — Sorprendente tomando en cuenta que ayer con suerte podían alcanzar sus pases.

— Wow, no pensé que algún día se llevarían bien — Nadie lo creería.

— Seguramente se trata de un trato con el diablo — Si claro como no.

— Seguramente — Ja.

No se trata de tratos con el diablo o algo por el estilo, es de hecho algo muy humano: "El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo" ¿No?

Karasuno empezó a evolucionar, ahora, ¿Eso seria suficiente para derrotar a Seijoh?

Esperemos que sí.

— ¿Eh? ¿Kageyama y Tsukishima? — Sí, Hinata para todos es una sorpresa

— Es sorprendente, con eso seremos capaces de derrotar a Aoba Jōsai — Sigue soñando Yamaguchi.

— Es inesperado pero… — Pero?

— ¿Hinata? — Eso, Hinata, ¿Que te preocupa?

— No es nada. ¡Iré a animarlos! ¡Vamos Karasuno! Se que tus saques salvarán el día — Ten más confianza en ti mismo Yamaguchi.

— No contaría con ello… pero los demás son sorprendentes, los de tercero son muy buenos, y Tanaka a pesar de que en un principio da algo de miedo es muy buena persona, sus saques tienen mucha fuerza — No por nada es postulante a As.

— Vamos, eres tan sorprendente como ellos, no eres pequeño, aunque tampoco muy alto, pasas desapercibido, nadie te vería como una amenaza — ¿Estas animando?

— Eso no me hace sentir mejor... — A nadie.

— Lo que quiero decir es que eres como un ¡Puah! Una fuerza que nadie se esperaba ¡Como un arma secreta! — Yamaguchi ante tales palabras solo podía rascar su mejilla levemente.

— Aunque digas eso… ni siquiera estoy dentro de los regulares, no del todo, iré contando bastante con Ennoshita — Cuanto menosprecio hay presente.

— ¡No subestimes el poder de los saques! Tú puedes dar vuelta el tablero ¿Acaso Ennoshita puede? Su fuerte no es el ataque, es la defensa, puede ayudar en momentos de apuro, pero tu puedes hacerlos remontar — Vamos, se sincera querida.

— Para eso tienen a Tanaka, y Suga también jugará, tener 2 setter ayudará en gran medida al ataque, además con Tsukki no tienen nada que temer — Como digas Tadashi.

— Posiblemente tengas razón — ¿Y que si tiene razón?

— ¡Ah! Pero tampoco creo que ganemos tan fácilmente, no tenemos libero, y últimamente Tsukki no se ha enfocado en la defensa — Su especialidad

— ¡Vamos! ¡Ustedes pueden! — ¿En serio lo crees?

¿Realmente las cosas son así? Entonces díselo, dile a tu gran amigo, dile lo que iba junto a ese "Pero" dile lo que realmente querías decirle cuando te dijo que Kageyama y Tsukki estaban haciendo rápidos, díselo claramente: "Es inesperado, pero… solo con eso no derrotaran a Torū"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hi! Noticias de último momento, el capítulo anterior dije que faltaban 2, pues, viendo y considerando cómo ha avanzado la cosa, el sgte cap será el partido contra Seijo, y luego de eso se viene lo intenso.**_

 _ **Pero bueno, respondiendo al review**_

 _ **sofihikarichan: Creeme, a mi tampoco me gusta mucho ver a Kageyama junto a Hinata, pero es un mal necesario, estoy en un debate mental de si dejar a Hinata con Torū o quedarmelo para mí, aunque, considerando lo que se viene… para que mentir, los adoro.**_

 _ **Gracias por su paciencia, nos leeremos pronto (O tal vez no) en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Bye~ bye~**_

 _ **Ciao~ciao~**_


	8. Desplumados

Un cuervo con otra bandada

Capítulo 7: Desplumados

Oikawa odiaba a la persona que veía.—

No puede creer que se atreviera a venir, de hecho, es casi una ofensa, y no se refería precisamente a alguien del equipo de Karasuno.

Bueno, sí pero no.

Dios lo acompañe, porque allí, en las gradas, estaba su peor pesadilla.

Su ex.

Quien, es coincidentemente, es una antigua amiga de Hinata, y de momento, su mayor enemiga en el universo, además de pertenecer al equipo femenino de Karasuno. Repentinamente, ya no le interesaba del todo destripar a esos cuervos, primero debía encargarse de esa molestia.

— ¿Dónde crees que vas? — O ese era el plan, de no ser por Iwaizumi. ¡Viva Hajime! ¡Salvador del pueblo y protector de la paz!

Kei estaba algo nervioso, pero ojo, ese es un secreto, no se lo pueden decir a nadie. ¿Por el partido? Por supuesto que no. Bueno, si es sincero, tal vez sí, pero no es del todo cierto, estaba nervioso, y tenía relación con el partido, mas, no era el partido en sí, sino más bien, el simple hecho de que Hinata estaría mirando.

Pueden tratarlo de inmaduro, o molestarlo por ello si quieren (Aunque no se los recomendaría, su venganza en forma de sarcasmo, sería mucho peor) pero, es que,

ciertamente, hace mucho tiempo que no hablaba con ella, sólo se habían visto de reojo antes de que uno de los dos desviara la vista. Y sabía que las cosas no podían seguir así, no más.

Por ello, él lo decidió, en ese partido, demostraría su superioridad sobre los setter's, y además, le recordaría porque cuando eran pequeños, ella lo consideraba _cool_.

El setter de Karasuno no ha podido deshacerse de un pensamiento, bueno, más bien dos, _"Kindaichi" "Kunimi"_ En otras palabras, Tobio estaba asustado ¿De qué? De ver a sus antiguos compañeros.

Sabe que es un miedo irracional, ellos ya no son nada para él, simplemente conocidos, pero son una pesadilla constante, un recordatorio de que su equipo lo abandonó, de que los supuestos compañeros que tenía decidieron que no era necesario, que ya no debía estar en la cancha.

— ¿Acaso el rey de la cancha se intimido? — Por supuesto, la luna, soberbia, no lo iba dejar ahondar más en ese asunto.

— Lo mismo digo de ti, ¿No estás un poco tenso? Si te acobardas, no importa, no te extrañaremos en la cancha — ¿Hablas de él o de ti mismo rey?

— Alguien tiene que colocar en su lugar a los dictadores supremos, no puedo dejar esta cancha tan fácilmente, ahora, antes de sacarte de la cancha, primero te usaré para sacar a un rey mucho peor ¿Algún problema? — Ninguno

— Utilízame si puedes — ¿Qué problema habría? Después de todo, acabas de decir que lo necesitas, no lo puedes abandonar, no lo vas a hacer.

Y para afirmar algo como eso, quiere decir que confías lo suficiente como para saber que Tobio tiene la capacidad de vencer al setter contrario.

Ambos entraron con sonrisas egoístas, sarcásticas y egocéntricas a la cancha, a pesar de ello, eran posiblemente, unas de las sonrisas más sinceras que se verán hoy en día.

Sonó el silbato, el partido había oficialmente comenzado.

Duele un poco decirlo, sin embargo es mi deber anunciarles que las cosas no fueron como se esperaba.

Shōyō estaba ahí, en las gradas, comiéndose las uñas, su apoyo estaba 90% dedicado a Karasuno, su alma pertenecía a ese equipo sin duda alguna, sin embargo, su mente decía otra cosa, nadie puede culparla, los ha visto entrenar; a ambos equipos.

Si Karasuno tomaba la ventaja antes de que llegara Torū, había una posibilidad de ganar, de otro modo… no es por sobrestimar al mencionado, ni por subestimar a los equipos, pero las cosas con él en la cancha, eran muy distintas, primero, estaban sus pases, en segundo, estaban sus saques, y tercero, su personalidad, sabe mejor que nadie animar a los miembros de su equipo y sabe mejor que nadie como exasperar a los rivales, tiene completo control, tiene la habilidad, y tiene el cerebro, el mejor capitán que podía obtener Seijoh.

Sin embargo, Oikawa no estaba. A pesar de ello, Karasuno no podía despistarse, el hecho de que el capitán no estuviera no significaba nada, ya que, si bien el pilar fundamental no estaba, no se podía subestimar a nadie de ese equipo, Iwaizumi era más que suficiente para mantener al equipo unido. El único consuelo de Hinata era que no estaban jugando todos los titulares de Aoba Jōsai, después de todo, era un partido de práctica ¿Quién revela todas sus tácticas en un partido de práctica? En esa ocasión solo estaban probando a sus novatos, evaluándolos, a diferencia de Karasuno, quienes estaban formando una estrategia, sus miembros no variarán mucho en un partido real, sin duda, era algo preocupante.

— ¡Vamos Karasuno! —

¡Punto para Seijoh! Lastima, el balón logró pasar a Tanaka, y Daichi no alcanzó a reaccionar.

¡Punto para Karasuno! Fíjense que Kageyama no es el único setter en cancha, si subestiman a los de tercer año, su defensa sangrara.

¡Punto para Karasuno! Una finta, que gran idea.

¡Punto para Seijoh! Remate limpio y claro, sin ninguna trampa.

¡Punto!

Kindaichi no lo reconocería nunca, ni siquiera en su mente, no reconocería que Kageyama hacia una buena ofensiva al combinarse con el alto de lentes y el calvo, no lo haría, fuera como fuera, porque hacerlo, era aceptar que era un problema suyo el no haber logrado jamás rematar un pase de Kageyama.

¿Acaso había algo mal con él?

De algún modo, su propia inseguridad se contagió a Kunimi, y un Kunimi desanimado, siempre era peor que uno desmotivado.

Errores de ambos, permitieron que Karasuno se alzara con la victoria del primer set.

Sucedió antes del inicio del segundo set, pasó el peor escenario posible.

Llegó el gran rey.

Aquél por el que los enemigos tiemblan, aquél por el que Shiratorizawa espera, aquél que es capaz de competir aún en ligas universitarias.

Llegó el gran rival de los cuervos caídos.

Aquél que juró venganza por el beso robado a su amada, aquél que odia al rey de la cancha, aquél que odia a todo aquello que atraiga la mirada de su querida y la aparté de él.

Llegó, y lo hizo para ganar.

Su sola presencia alivio a Aoba Jōsai, todo temor desaparece, imponiendo respeto, a la par que subió la tensión a los miembros de Karasuno.

Tsukishima lo miró, y lo analizó de pies a cabeza, lo veía reír con su equipo aparentemente relajado, lo vio sonreír tétricamente, y lo vio reír burlesco, lo veía ponerse serio, y lo vio juguetón, todas esas acciones gritaban una sola cosa: Peligro.

Kageyama sólo podía describir la sensación de un modo.

Intimidación.

Tobio siempre actúa soberbio, no hay nadie que se lo quite, a pesar de ello, a veces tiene que reconocer cuando una fuerza es superior a la propia, esa era una de esas veces.

Oikawa era muy distinto a él, como setter y como persona, Torū, en ambas cosas lo supera.

Si, es verdad, los pases de Torū no son tan precisos como los suyos, pero su fuerza no estaba allí, sino en sacar lo mejor de cada miembro de su equipo, eso, es algo que Kageyama no sabe hacer, y un setter que no logra sacar lo mejor de sus spiker, no sirve de nada.

Sus estilos eran diferentes, sus personalidades también. En todo sentido, Oikawa era superior.

Perfecto, un juego no es divertido si no hay un reto ¿No?

— Recuerden, hoy también, confío en ustedes — Escalofríos.

Hinata sabe que al menos ese set está perdido.

No es tanto porque entrará Oikawa, después de todo, al ser un partido de práctica no será el setter oficial, sino más bien, entrará para hacer saques, pero sabe que todo se perdió, una vez escuchó "la frase"

La amenaza, la confianza ciega en los miembros de su equipo.

Devolvió las mentes de los miembros de Seijoh a su lugar, cualquier temor, alejado, cualquier inseguridad, espantada, todo ocultó bajo un manto, porque en ese momento, Seijoh solo podía pensar en una cosa: "Confío en ustedes"

No hay que traicionar esa confianza ¿No?

Destrozar, destruir, destronar, y cualquier cosa que comience con "Des" Solo eso ronda en la cabeza de Tsukki, porque Oikawa no es el único que quiere venganza, Tsukishima quiere algo de vuelta, algo muy valioso, más que el oro, más que el diamante.

Quiere jugar con Hinata.

Tal como cuando eran niños, tal como en los viejos tiempos, Tsukki sólo… sólo quería retroceder el tiempo, quería recuperar esos momentos con Hinata… solo, solo una vez más.

Pero no pasará, no mientras Oikawa le tenga prohibido jugar con hombres.

Devuélvelo, devuélvelo, devuélvelo, devuélvelo, devuélvelo, devuélvelo, devuélvelo.

¡Devuelve a Hinata!

Torpeza.

Dejarse llevar no siempre es malo, pero sí lo es cuando los sentimientos no son positivos, provoca la liberación de los instintos, provoca egoísmo, y que la mente se nuble. ¿Qué pasa Tsukki? ¿No eras listo y calmado? ¿No eras _cool_? Ah, lo que sucede es que ahora no actúas como la luna que eres, ahora eres una bestia, no estás tratando de impresionar a Hinata, no estás actuando como siempre, estás enfocándote solo en derrotar a tu oponente, sin importar el método, nada más importa que su derrota.

Hinata odiaba lo que veía, Torū solo estaba jugando, sus saques los enviaba a quienes peor recibían en Karasuno, por desgracia, las recepciones solo se pueden mejorar con experiencia, ¿Quiénes tienen menos experiencia? Los de primer año, para ser más precisos: Tsukishima Kei.

Era cruel, una, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Los gritos de las fans, animando aún más a Oikawa, y él se nutría con eso, mientras alimentaba aún más a la bestia en la que convertía a Tsukishima.

Cuando el saque fallo, ya era tarde, tenían una ventaja devastadora, y eso llenaba de ira a la luna.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Tsuki? — El sol solo podía rezar que los demonios no consumieran a ese pequeño cachorro de bestia.

Kageyema también se estaba enfadando, pero no con Oikawa, sino con Tsukishima, ¿Quién se deja llevar de esa manera? Estúpido ¿No era él tan tranquilo? Que se relaje, o caerá en el juego de Torū, corrección, ya había caído en el juego de Torū.

Sufre, deja de brillar luna, tú que eres el receptor de las miradas de Hinata, cae en pedazos, muestra lo patético que eres en verdad, impotente, ¿Qué veía la pequeña _sun_ en alguien como él? Ni siquiera sabe recibir con propiedad.

Tal vez nadie notó ese día, que ellos actuaban raro, ellos, plural, Tobio, Tsukishima y Oikawa.

En realidad era un efecto en cadena, Oikawa estaba tenso por la presencia de su ex en el gimnasio, por ello, olvidó el principal motivo por el que todo comenzó: Hinata, y eso lo hizo agresivo, puede que él mismo no lo notara, pero su personalidad se ladeó a su lado oscuro, en lugar de lucirse, se veía cada vez más y más manipulador.

Tsukishima, se frustraba cada vez más, y su mente era un caos, ¿Lo peor? Él notaba, que la mente del rival no estaba en el juego, sólo quería humillar para liberar estrés, pero en realidad no lo miraba, ellos no le importaban ¿Le importaba Hinata? Pues no lo demostraba, sabe porque Seijoh pidió un juego contra ellos, lo sabe, entonces, ¿Por qué los ignora? ¿Ya no importa? Imperdonable.

Puede que el único de ellos que pensara en el juego era Tobio, pero tampoco supo mantenerse como siempre, aquél que le daba la confianza, era Tsukishima, él era quien tomaba la mayoría de sus pases, pero con lo frustrado que estaba, ignoraba a sus compañeros, ignoraba a su equipo, estaba rompiendo el trabajo en equipo del que se enorgullece Karasuno, esa vez, lo abandonaron, esta vez, también.

Resultado lamentable, ese set, fue para Aoba Jōsai, para bien o para mal, el tercer set repitió el resultado del anterior.

Cuando Torū miró a las gradas buscando al sol, no lo vio.

Sólo entonces recordó algo de suma importancia, algo que había olvidado hace mucho tiempo, después de todo, fue algo que le prometió cuando se hicieron amigos.

— Oikawa, ¿No le romperás el corazón? —

Y el lo prometió

Pero si desvía la mirada solo un poco, ve a su ex, a la antigua amiga de Hinata, a la misma chica que declaró a Hinata como una perra, llorando.

Por supuesto que le rompió el corazón, lo hizó cuando decidió dejarse llevar, lo hizo cuando salió a la luz su lado más posesivo, su lado más perverso. ¿Qué había hecho? Repitió su error, perdió a esa chica por obsesionarse con el voleibol, cuando terminaron, él le prometió una sola cosa.

— Si el voleibol es más importante que yo, entonces conviértete en el mejor jugador del mundo, sólo entonces te perdonaré que me abandones por él, juega y gana, y no olvides, que siempre debes disfrutarlo — ¿En algún momento del partido pensó "¡Qué divertido!"? ¿En algún momento se concentró? dejó el partido de lado, ganó, pero no lo hizo por centrarse en él, sino por mera suerte. Por ello, su ex lo miraba de esa manera, le rompió el corazón, de nuevo, y por consiguiente, rompió la promesa con Hinata.

Cuando terminó todo, Kei la busco, la encontró saliendo del baño.

Jura que pasaron un minuto entero en silencio solo mirándose el uno al otro. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se veían desde tan cerca, y tal como imaginó, era increíblemente incómodo.

Entonces, ¿Qué harás Tsukki? ¿Huirás? ¿Pasarán una cantidad inmensa de años antes de volverse a hablar?

No lo creo.

— Lamento que perdierán — Tenían que haberse visto tan patéticos ante sus ojos.

— Esta bien, era inevitable, ellos estaban mejor preparados — Y Karasuno no mostró todas sus cartas tampoco

— ¡No está bien! A pesar de todo lo que se esforzaron... — A veces pasa, a veces se gana, a veces se pierde

— No te preocupes, la próxima vez ganaremos — Porque aún está esa deuda pendiente.

— Sí, denle un buen golpe en la cara con el balón a Torū, se lo merece — Promesa.

— Hinata— Calla, no te atrevas a preguntarlo —¿Por qué no nos buscaste después? — ¿Por qué? Podías, y valoras más a los amigos que el estúpido orgullo, por eso, su amistad había funcionado desde un principio.

— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú? — El orgullo — Veamos… diría que en un principio fue por vergüenza, es decir, cuando me fui, te dije "algún día te demostrare que no da igual el vóley" ¿Recuerdas? Pero, ¿Qué he hecho en todo este tiempo? No he ganado un solo partido oficial, no he conseguido nada, no podía verte a la cara si no podía cumplir mis palabras — Pero...

— Entonces estamos bien — Ya no hay problema

— ¿Eh? — Vamos, querida, no te veas tan desconcertada

— Ya me lo demostraste, en tu partido del año pasado, te veías genial, aunque desconozco tu estilo de juego, antes era distinto — Antes, aprovechaba sus fuertes, ahora, eliminaba sus desventajas.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Desde cuando actúas como spiker? Eras más defensivo — Si, bueno, sucedieron cosas, o más bien, ocurrió un problema inesperado: Suga.

— Cállate enana — Le revolvió el pelo, lo que provocó una sonora queja de parte de la chica, pero bueno, ahora que estaban bien, tenía el derecho de molestarla.

— Pero sabes, no estamos bien — ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? — No podemos retroceder el tiempo, y en todo el tiempo que no nos vimos, mis sentimientos por ti cambiaron, o más bien, crecieron, te extrañe — ¿No estará insinuando…?

— ¿Hinata? — ¿Es Hinata no?

— ¡Te quiero! — Una confesión. Mejillas encendidas, y un nerviosismo sin igual, realmente, nunca dejas de sorprender pequeño saltamontes, nuevamente, fuiste más valiente que Tsukishima. — No digas nada, sé que no hay futuro, tú no me quieres de esa forma, y han pasado años desde que hablamos... — Cállate

— Entonces — Interrumpe ese monólogo, si lo termina dolerá mucho — Hay que ponernos al día, esta vez, como novios — Un beso, y está vez, fue correspondido.

Torū, lo vio y escuchó todo, a su lado, su ex sonreía como un demonio.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hi~ ¿Remember me? It's me. Por fin llegamos a una de las partes que más quería escribir, con esto, empieza la evolución**_ _ **real**_ _ **de los personajes~.**_

 _ **Respondiendo al review:**_

 _ **linkita-chan: Si, bueno, es algo que era necesario, que bueno que quedaras satisfecha en el capítulo anterior. No se si eres team Oikawa o Tsukishima, así que no se si ahora me amas o me odias (¿?) Un placer leerte.**_

 _ **Creo que medio mundo quiere matarme ahora así que mejor me retiro pronto.**_

 _ **Bye bye~ ciao ciao~ sayonara**_


	9. Antes de volar

Un cuervo con otra bandada

Capítulo 8: Antes de volar

Las cosas no siempre fueron así, Torū no siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, ni ella estuvo siempre estuvo enamorada de Kei Tsukishima.

— ¡Oye tú! — Todo comenzó con algo bastante simple

— ¿Sí? ¿Se te ofrece algo? — ¿Una chica?

— ¡Desgraciado! — ¡¿Ah!? ¿Quién se creía esa enana para llamarlo así? ¡Nunca la había visto en su vida!

Oikawa no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando la chica se lanzó a atacar, un buen golpe en la mejilla por cierto. La sorpresa y fuerza fue tal, que lo botó al suelo, y sin duda el sabor metálico que quedó en su boca, era sangre.

— ¡Hinata! ¡Detente! ¡Es un malentendido! — Afortunadamente para el setter, otra chica llegó a sujetar a la pequeña demonio. ¡Su salvadora!

— ¡Te hizo llorar! — ¡Él no tenía idea de quiénes eran!

— ¡Te digo que no fue él! — La enana demonio se vio genuinamente confundida.

— Pero dijiste que tu novio te había golpeado — Puede ser, pero Torū no es su novio.

— ¡Él no es mi novio! ¡Digo, ex-novio! — Eso, eso.

— ¡Pero siempre estás hablando de él! ¡Que si el setter lindo esto! ¡Que si lo otro! — La chica en cuestión estaba bastante roja, Oikawa casi sentía pena por ella, o lo haría de no ser porque su mejilla palpitaba.

— ¡Hinata! — Regáñala con más fuerza, no debe decir esas cosas ni atacar a las personas.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo — La enana se acercó al cuerpo tirado de manera nada linda de Oikawa — Lo siento, te confundí con alguien más — Ofreció su mano, seguramente en un intento de ayudar, pero Torū la rechazó y se levantó por su cuenta. Estuvo a un paso de regañarla, pero su salvadora lo detuvo

— Discúlpela por favor, lo hizo por mí, en realidad es muy buena amiga — No es necesario que hagas una reverencia.

— No hay problema, solo dile a la demonio que aprenda a controlarse — No es que abandonara su enfado, o algo por el estilo, pero siempre ha sido débil ante las chicas, y ella no tenía la culpa de lo que hiciera su amiga.

— ¡¿A quién llamas demonio!? — Cállate chillona

— ¡A ti salvaje! —

El sonido del despertador, arruinó su recuerdo.

Le dolía la cabeza, no durmió bien, se sentía pésimo, lo ideal habría sido faltar al club, a clases, huir del mundo un rato, pero es consciente de que no puede hacer eso, además Iwaizumi lo mataría se lo hiciera.

¿Por qué no podía simplemente dejar de existir?

— ¿Eh? — ¿Tu y Tsukishima?

— Somos novios — De todas las personas posibles ¿Tenías que escoger al bastardo de Tsukishima?

— ¿Cuándo pasó eso? — Él último conocimiento que tenía Kageyama al respecto, era que no se hablaban a pesar de quererse.

— Después de que perdieran con Seijoh — Ugh.

— Aún no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué él? — Vamos, no te pongas celoso Tobio~

— ¿Sabes por qué dejamos de hablar? — Sí

— Porque es un maldito — No hay manera de ser más precisos

— Bueno, no es importante; el punto está en que siempre pensé en esa despedida, de algún modo, se volvió mi prioridad en la vida, el demostrar lo más pronto posible el valor del voleyball — ¿Y qué con eso?

— Tsukishima se volvió tu motivación — Un propulsor

— Supongo, aunque también, como nunca paraba de pensar en eso, fui notando poco a poco que lo extrañaba mucho — Bueno, no es de extrañar, era tu primer amigo, junto con Yamaguchi

— Siendo tú, me sorprende que lo notarás — ¿Eh? ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

— En realidad... — Ay no me digas.

— Hinata… — Dime que en realidad no estas confundida con lo que sientes

— No fui yo quien lo notó, sino Oikawa —

Iwaizumi estaba acostumbrado a ver esta escena, la de un Oikawa deprimido, con ojeras; en resumidas cuentas: Patético.

Por lo tanto, también sabía la causa de ello.

— ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? — Oikawa tenía su mochila sobre su pupitre, y sobre dicha mochila, tenía apoyada su cabeza, y en esa misma posición respondió la pregunta, pero producto de la su posición la respuesta sonó amortiguada; en consecuencia, inentendible.

Iwaizumi no perdería el tiempo con una persona así, aprecia a Oikawa, pero siempre y cuando no afectará en su vida diaria, un rato de lamentaciones no le haría daño a nadie. Si seguía así para la hora de la práctica, unos buenos golpes solucionan todo, de momento, decidió dejarlo ser, a veces era necesario lamentarse de uno mismo.

Oikawa no quería levantar la cabeza, quería enterrarse en un agujero y no salir de ahí jamás, no quería aceptar la realidad, de que había perdido a Hinata. Su amiga, y amor platónico. Ni siquiera se digno en intentar contactarla, de todos modos sabía la respuesta, un beep y: "Este número se encuentra fuera de servicio, después del tono grabe su mensaje" junto a otro beep.

Todo eso, era culpa de una sola chica.

— ¿Otra vez aquí Oikawa? — ¿Qué esperabas?

— ¿Hay algo de malo con ello? — La chica de cabello rubio solo rio levemente.

— No, para nada, pero pensé que estarías ocupado — Si lo dices por el club de voleibol, pueden vivir sin él.

— ¿No está la demonio enana contigo hoy? — Perfecto

— ¿La buscabas a ella? — Por supuesto que no.

— No, quería estar un momento a solas contigo — Después preguntas porque te dicen mujeriego.

— Aunque digas eso, ¿Por qué conmigo? Tienes muchas pretendientes — Demasiadas

— Otra vez con ese pesimismo, levanta la cabeza, simplemente me la paso bien contigo — Es divertido pelear con la enana mientras tú nos intentas separar.

— Ya veo —

Orgulloso quedaba corto con respecto a cómo se sentía Tadashi, pero a falta de un mejor calificativo, ese es el concepto que es posible usar. Tadashi está orgulloso de su amigo.

Mientras tanto Tsukishima era un manojo de nervios, no sabía que hacer, es decir, actuó patético en ese partido de Seijoh, aunque todo terminó bien para él por fortuna. Pero ahora no sabe qué hacer, ¿Debe acompañar a Hinata a su casa? ¿Debe tomarla de la mano? ¿Deben almorzar juntos? Nunca tuvo una relación antes, sabe que es lo que se supone hacen las parejas, pero no sabe el momento, no sabe cómo, tiene miedo de incomodarla, tiene miedo de que se arrepienta, tiene miedo de que sea un sueño.

Porque todo resultó demasiado perfecto.

— Tsukishima — Por Dios, Hinata, no le des estos sustos al chico.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Idiota, ¿Una novia necesita un motivo para hablar con su novio?

— ¿Quieres que te espere a la salida del club? — Claro, ¿Por qué no?

— ¿No tienes practica con las chicas? — Respuesta equivocada chico.

— No, Michimiya esta resfriada, y sin ella, nadie viene a entrenar — No pongas esa cara.

— Le preguntaré al capitán si puedes ver el entrenamiento —

¿Es está una charla de novios? Tsukishima no lo sabe.

Para la hora de entrenamiento, Torū aun no recuperaba su estado de ánimo, aunque solo Iwaizumi lo not, consecuencia de haber vivido tanto tiempo junto a él. Esa sonrisa falsa, ya no lo engañaba, no sabe si eso es algo bueno o algo malo.

Los pases fueron tan buenos como siempre, a pesar de tener su cabeza en cualquier lado, Oikawa siempre hará pases pensando en el spiker, esa vez, no sería la excepción.

Los saques tuvieron más fuerza de la usual, pero menos precisión, lo que ciertamente, no es un avance.

En cuanto a las recepciones la historia es distinta, estaba demasiado desconcentrado como para recibir con dignidad el balón, más de alguna vez, el balón estuvo a punto de golpear su cara, por fortuna, años de experiencia mejoran los reflejos y salvaron la nariz de Torū.

— ¡Cuidado! ¡Gran rey! — Por desgracia, tiempo atrás sí se lastimo la nariz con un balón. No fue uno de sus mejores momentos.

— ¡Hinata! ¡Ten más cuidado con lo que haces! — Eso, hazle caso a tu amiga demonio — Lo lamento Oikawa, ¿Te duele mucho? — No te preocupes doncella, es solo un poco de sangre de nariz

— Para nada — Siempre tan orgulloso

— Aun así , lo mejor sería tratar esa herida — Si la trata una belleza como tú, no hay ningún problema

— Lamento haberte pegado, pero también es tu culpa por andar distraído coqueteándole — No era coqueteo enana.

— Eso no suena para nada como una disculpa... — ¿Cuenta como tal? — Por cierto, eres un asco recibiendo — Tal vez si se lo pidieras de rodillas, el gran Oikawa se dignaría a ayudarte~

— ¡Cállate! Ya verás, un día seré tan buena recibiendo como para soportar tus saques — En tus sueños.

— No hablen de voleibol, ya saben que no se nada de eso — Que adorable puchero~

— Perdón, perdón, algún día deberías intentarlo — Esa es una magnífica idea, ¿Cómo se te ocurren tales cosas Oikawa?

— Tal vez cuando entre a preparatoria, de momento estoy comprometida con el club de edición - Tsch, que club mas suertudo.

— ¡Ve a Karasuno si te unes al club de voleibol! ¡Allí estuvo el pequeño gigante! — Oh no enana, no te robaras a la chica.

— ¡No! ¡Mejor a Seijoh! ¡Dicen que es uno de los más fuertes de la prefectura! — Después de todo, Seijoh es el objetivo de Oikawa e Iwaizumi.

— Cálmense, aún no lo he decidido, y si lo escogiera, preferiría ir a Aoba Josai — Victoria.

— ¿¡Eh?! ¿Por qué prefieres su opción? — ¿A quién le importa fea?

— Porque así podría estar mas cerca de Oikawa — Glup. Si lo dices con esa expresión tan tímida. Es obvia la reacción de cualquier chico.

— ¿Te sonrojaste gran rey? ¡Te sonrojaste! ¡Te sonrojaste! — Deja de molestar

— ¡Cállate enana! — ¿No ves que está avergonzado?

— No te enfades~ ustedes ya deberían ser novios — Vamos Hinata, no digas eso.

— Puede que tengas razón — Espera ¿Que?

— Entonces seámoslo — Y con eso, la amiga de Hinata y Oikawa se hicieron novios. Me encantan los finales felices.

Si tan solo la historia acabara ahí.

Tsukishima fue otra persona que tuvo un entrenamiento con la cabeza en otro lado, no en el pasado como Oikawa, sino en el presente, era extraño ver a Hinata en las gradas, se sentía anti-natural de hecho. Cuando ella notaba que la observaba, solo sonreía y hacía el signo de paz. Cuando la hiperactividad le ganaba, gritaba alguna frase de ánimo junto a un exagerado movimiento de brazos.

Son detalles, pero los adora.

Al día siguiente, si le preguntaran a Tsukishima que es lo que hizo en el entrenamiento, no sabría que responder, en cambio, si le preguntaran a Hinata que hizo Tsuki en el entrenamiento, ella sería capaz de decir incluso la cantidad de veces que tocó el balón.

Lo único que Tsukishima fue capaz de retener en su mente, fue que había un chico enano que recibía excelente, un genio le decían. No importaba.

O al menos no le importo hasta que llegó el momento de irse.

Fueron 10 minutos, 10 minutos los que tardó en asearse y cambiarse ropa, 10 minutos. ¿Cómo era posible que Hinata ya estuviera hablando con el genio tan rápido?

— ¡Senpai! — Una cara extasiada.

— De nuevo —

— ¡Nishinoya-senpai! — Felicidad absoluta.

— Otra vez —

— ¡Noya-senpai! — Si Tsuki no lo estuviera viendo, diría que el chico explotaría de la emoción.

— Una vez más — De acuerdo, suficiente

— ¡Sen-! — Por desgracia para Nishinoya, la frase quedó inconclusa, ya que Tsuki tomó a Hinata desde el cuello de su polera, elevándola unos centímetros del suelo, no es que ella pesara mucho.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? — Hinata como no, intentaba liberarse pataleando, pero bueno, patalear el aire no es una manera efectiva para obtener su cometido.

— ¡Tsuki maldito! ¡Bájame! ¡Bájame! — No patalees.

— No quiero~ — El enano desconocido se veía entre ganas de matar a Tsukishima o reírse. Al final opto por lo ultimo, cabe decir, su risa era escandalosa.

— ¡Si que se llevan bien! — Por acto reflejo, Tsuki soltó a Hinata, recordando por unos instantes que supuestamente, no debería molestar a su novia, o al menos eso le dijo Yamaguchi.

— Noso- — Hinata, como no, se vio en la obligación de interrumpirlo como venganza por sujetarla como a un gato.

— Estamos saliendo — Lo dijo mientras lo miraba con rencor, así nadie le creería.

Kei Tsukishima vio como el "senpai" hacia una escena mordiendo posiblemente un pañuelo; Kei está casi seguro que lo escucho murmurar algo parecido a "Los altos lo consiguen todo". Al ver esto, Tsuki solo pudo pensar una cosa.

"Ah, es como Tanaka"

— Eso explica que estuvieras observando el entrenamiento — ¿Es tan raro?

— ¡Fuiste sorprendente senpai! — Hinata, si sigues alagándolo así, el chico explotará de ternura — La pelota hacia ¡Suach! y era como ¡Pam! — ¿Qué idioma es ese?

— Veo que lo entiendes, por eso te comprare un helado, después de todo ¡Soy el senpai! — Sí, sí, eres el senpai.

— Entonces, ¿Volverás al club? — Tsuki, no deberías sorprenderte tanto, él ya había dicho durante la práctica que solo había venido a ver si Asahi había vuelto al club, pero ya que una kohai estaba mirando, se quedaría ese día.

— No — No te veas tan decepcionada chica.

— Decidido — ¿Ah? — ¡Haré que el As vuelva al club! — Imposible — Me ayudaras ¿Cierto Tsukishima? — ¿Por qué debería ayudar?

— Por supuesto, alguien debe cuidar que no hagas locuras — Tsuki~ no eres sincero.

Simplemente eres un idiota que quiere evitar que alguien haga lo mismo que intentaste.

No quieres que el As abandone el voleyball, no quieres que acabe como tú o tu hermano. Es autosatisfacción pura.

Antes de dormir, Torū tuvo un último recuerdo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí ? — Hinata no debería estar allí, debería odiarlo.

— ¿Algún problema? — Déjalo solo enana, se siente muy mal.

— ¿No estás enfadada? — Al final, Oikawa termino rompiéndole el corazón a su amiga. Pero Hinata se veía como siempre, simplemente se sentó contra su espalda, de tal manera que ninguno veía al otro. Solamente sentían la espalda del contrario.

— ¿Por qué debería? No es que no te entienda — Ella lo dejó, por concentrarse demasiado en el voleyball, ella se quejó de que no le importaba lo suficiente, la hizo sentir insegura, le recordó a su ex-novio, Torū no se sentía bien al ser comparado con alguien que golpeaba a un chica.

— Ella es tu amiga, todas sus amigas me odian en este momento — Sí, bueno, es en cierto modo entendible.

— ¿Y? Tú también eres mi amigo — Curioso que lo dijeras, él, hasta ese momento, no te consideraba como tal, solo una conocida. Pero, en ese momento, necesitaba tanto un consuelo.

No es que Iwaizumi no lo escuchara ni mucho menos, él es su amigo incondicional, pero, él estaba en la cancha de Kitagawa Daichi, entrenando, mientras Torū, al entrenar tanto terminó lesionado, a la par de vetado del gimnasio de la Kitagawa hasta que estuviera 100%bien, en otras palabras, termino lesionado, sin el vóley y sin novia. No quería volver a su casa sintiéndose así, inútil e incapaz de ser querido.

Oikawa estaba sentado en el suelo de un parque, con una pierna doblada y la otra estirada producto de la lesión. Veía los autos pasar y al mismo tiempo no veía nada.

Ese fue el momento, en que se hicieron amigos, no hablaron en ese momento, pero el solo saberse acompañado, le ayudo bastante.

Tal vez también fue el momento en que se enamoró de ella.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hi~**_

 _ **Les gusto el capítulo? En realidad tenia planeado algo antes de mostrar esto, pero fui compasiva, ya que todos querían saber como conoció a Oikawa. Ahora, esto es solo la mitad. Aún faltan cosas, como leyeron, fue Torū quien descubrió los sentimientos de Hinata y se los hizo notar. Mas, no profundice en ello, ni nada en realidad, solo fue algo leve del pasado.**_

 _ **Nunca más escribo tanto diálogo. Lo juro, no es lo mío.**_

 _ **Respondiendo a los review's:**_

 _ **Sofihikarichan: Espero esto te ayude un poco con tus dudas existenciales del fic. Aunque en realidad no respondí ninguna, todavía. Aunque si deje pistas de quién es su ex, demasiadas diría yo.**_

 _ **Phillyel-Tsuki: Me fascina que te guste la historia. El pasado de Hinata y Oikawa era uno de los secretos mejor guardados de este fic. Ahora deje salir unas cuantas cosas. Pero no las importantes. Así qué, supongo te dejaré revolverte en la duda.**_

 _ **Y eso. Ciao ciao**_

 _ **Bye bye.**_


	10. Alas rotas

Un cuervo con otra bandada

Capítulo 9: Alas rotas.

— Oikawa, ¿Tienes un momento? — ¿Lo ves haciendo algo interesante?

— ¿Qué sucede Tobio? — Ninguna burla, está cansado del mundo, no está de humor para soportar al engreído rey de la cancha.

— Acompáñame un momento — Sinceramente Oikawa no quería hacerlo, pero sabe bien que el contrario tampoco quería estar en su presencia, si estaba allí sería importante.

Está bien, el gran Oikawa se tomará la molestia de acompañarte Kageyama, más vale que no malgastes su tiempo.

Pero, ¿Cómo llegarojn a esto? Para ello, hay que retroceder unos cuantos días.

Hinata estaba algo decepcionada, por más que revisaba su teléfono, no tenía ni una sola llamada del gran rey, no sabe porque se siente así, sabía que pasaría, pero aun así, no le gusta la situación.

Necesitaba a su amigo.

Por ahora, disfrutaría a los amigos que aún tiene.

— Yamaguchi~ dame de tu helado~ — Tadashi y ella estaban en el mismo parque en que se conocieron, siempre ha sido un buen lugar para encontrarse, tranquilo en su mayoría y cerca de la casa de ambos, era una buena oferta.

— Tú tienes el tuyo — Eso no es del todo cierto.

— Ya me lo acabe — Teóricamente, ya no lo tiene.

— Entonces confórmate — Vamos Tadashi~ Se supone tu eres el bueno, el malo es Tsukishima.

— Pero hace calor~ Vamos, Yamaguchi~ dame~ — No seas cría Hinata.

— No, afectará tu alimentación y seguirás siendo pequeña — Algo que le encantaba a Hinata de Yamaguchi, es que él no la trataba de "enana" ni la molestaba de ningún modo, aunque la regañe, lo hace cálidamente, siempre tan considerado.

— Tsh, tacaño — No seas así E-N-A-N-A.

— Hinata ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — En teoría, ya lo hiciste.

— Claro — Aprovechando que Yamaguchi parecía muy concentrado, Hinata le quitó el helado, y aunque el pecoso estuvo por quejarse al final terminó cediendo, de igual modo se lo habría dado.

— ¿Qué pasó para que las chicas te odiaran? — Hinata mordió quizás con demasiada fuerza el helado al oírlo, la sorpresa notoria.

— Creía que lo sabías — ¿Por qué lo pensabas?

— No es necesario que me lo digas si no quieres — Es necesario, no conveniente, pero necesario.

— Básicamente, la otra chica nueva esta celosa, es triste, porque ella no es para nada así, simplemente se siente traicionada, creo que si la conocieras te llevarías bien con ella, son algo parecidos en realidad, con nervios por todo — Tadashi lo dudaba de corazón, no se veía siendo amigo de quién sea que lastime a Hinata.

— Si tú lo dices tendré que darte la razón —

Si Michimiya es honesta, no quería hacerlo, no quería tomar un partido en la discusión que había entre las chicas, pero la temporada estaba cerca y algo tenía que hacer, no podía dejar que el club se deshiciera por culpa de unas novatas.

Si lo veía de manera imparcial, si realmente debía sacar a una del equipo, debía mantener a Hinata, ella tenía habilidad, más que algunas de tercero, más que cualquiera del equipo, tenía amor por el deporte.

Pero si lo veía de otra manera, la otra novata era un misterio, aparentemente nunca jugo voleibol antes, podían entrenarla desde cero, podían moldearla a lo que ellas quisieran, y…

Michimiya no quería admitirlo pero tenía miedo.

Si lo ve objetivamente, Hinata tenía talento, sin duda, amor por el deporte, y eso la aterraba.

Podía afectar su posición como capitana.

Y lo que la aterraba aún más, su puesto como regular.

Sí, sabe que es ridículo, debe pensar en lo mejor para el equipo, es la capitana por amor al cielo, no debería temer que el equipo decidiera destituirla o algo, no debería temer, es ridículo, más aún porque Hinata y ella tienen puestos distintos, Yui es wing spiker y Hinata es bloqueador central, pero ella es así, se preocupa por todo, es negativa, y muy nerviosa.

Bueno, en su defensa, también es cierto que Hinata podría amenazar su posición, después de todo, Hinata anhela ser la As del equipo, y usualmente el As usa su posición de wing spiker.

Michimiya aún conserva un poco de cordura.

Por desgracia le ha ganado el miedo,

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? — Tranquila Hinata, solo, cálmate y escucha a tu capitana.

— No puedo permitir más peleas en la cancha Hinata, lo siento pero ya no perteneces a este equipo, ya hable con el profesor encargado — No, no, no, no, Hinata, no te veas tan destrozada, la haces sentir peor de lo que ya se siente.

Yui no tenía idea, no sabía lo que el equipo significaba para Hinata.

No tenía idea de lo que acababa de hacer.

En cambio, la otra novata si lo sabía, y cuando se enteró, se sintió increíblemente mal.

Pero no hará nada para cambiarlo, demasiado dolida por la traición de aquella que fue su primera amiga como para querer remediarlo.

Hinata es más sensible de lo que parece, miedosa, irritable, fácil de hacer feliz, fácil de hacer triste.

Tobio la miraba, en clases estuvo con la mirada perdida, siempre ignoraba al profesor, pero esta vez estaba simplemente ida, en otro mundo, siempre estaba inquieta, pero ahora… estaba demasiado callada, demasiado tranquila para ser ella, simplemente no estaba actuando como ella. Por eso, cuando las clases terminaron, y ella no hacia ningún ademán de querer irse (Usualmente ella era la primera en salir corriendo por una pelota) supo que era preocupante, se acercó a ella, y aún así, ella no parecía darse por enterada, aunque estuviera literalmente a su lado a menos de un metro.

— ¿Hinata? — Ante el llamado la chica parpadeó un par de veces, y sonrió demasiado exageradamente.

— ¿Ya acabaron las clases? Creo que me quede dormida — Dormida con los ojos abiertos será.

— Vamos, debemos ir a nuestros club's — Kageyama Tobio no puede decir que sea una persona muy… despierta, en lo que a relaciones sociales concierne, pero incluso él es capaz de ver el sobresalto que tuvo la chica.

— Ah… no iré más — ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Acaso sigues dormida? Vamos — Se les hace tarde.

— Ya no estoy en el club de vóley — Tiene que ser una broma.

— No puedes dejarlo, Karasuno exige una actividad extra-curricular — No puedes abandonar este deporte.

— Pero puedo cambiar de club — ¿Te estas escuchando pequeña saltamontes?

— No puedo creer que te rindas tan fácil… sé que las cosas no iban bien con las chicas, pero... — Tobio, cállate.

— No me he rendido — ¿Acaso eso existe en su lenguaje?

—- ¿Entonces? Dejaste el club, lo siento pero para mí eso suena a que te redis... — Que te calles.

— No lo dejé — Te dicen genio Kageyama, no puedes ser tan tonto.

— Pero dijiste que ya no estabas en el equipo — Y es la verdad.

— Me sacaron — ¿Ves? Por eso te dije que te callaras

Ella no es una persona que llore fácilmente, y aún así, conseguiste que se le escaparan amargas lágrimas. Su cara llena de amargura, agria, ¿Querías verla?

— Me sacaron — La oíste la primera vez, no era necesario que lo repitiera, entonces, ¿Por qué crees que lo hace? Para aceptar la realidad, ¿Cuánto crees que le duele? Cuando al fin, al fin pensó que podría pertenecer a un equipo…

Y la sacan.

Cruel destino.

Tsukishima se estaba preocupando, pasó toda la noche intentando llamar a la enana y esta no le respondía, desde un principio, algo parecía ir mal, lo supo cuando en el entrenamiento Kageyama le dijo que Hinata se había ido sola, que no lo esperaría.

Puede ser que los celos estuvieran de por medio, pero no pudo evitar pensar "¿Por qué necesitaba un mensajero?" Pudo avisarle ella misma, en un descanso o un mensaje,

Además, de algún modo, el rey de la cancha parecía perturbado, claro, siguió siendo mordaz, con una precisión milimétrica, pero algo no parecía bien.

Daichi estaba preocupado, la última vez que vio a Michimiya ella huyo de él, hasta ahora, eso no había sucedido jamás.

El estrés al que estaba sometido últimamente era alto, esto solo sumaba una cosa a su lista de preocupaciones.

La primera era conseguir que Nishinoya y Asahi volvieran al club.

La segunda era conseguir el partido con Nekoma o Ukai no los entrenaría (Es el único motivo por el que acepto entrenarlos y hasta que no haya partido, no hará nada)

La tercera era lograr animar el equipo, la derrota sufrida contra Seijoh los había afectado más de lo esperado. Por esto, es que buscaba algún consejo de Michimiya, ella siempre lograba animar a su equipo al final, pero sospechaba eso no pasaría pronto.

Yui es cobarde, usualmente se enfrenta a su miedo. Pero esta vez no lo hará, dicen que enfrentar tus miedos es parte de lo que significa valentía, pero Michimiya no estaba para ese tipo de pensamiento, simplemente no podía enfrentar a Daichi sabiendo lo que hizo. Así que si alguien le preguntará, no dudaría en decir que no se arrepentía de evadirlo.

Tsukishima buscó a Hinata a su casa, solo para enterarse que ya se había ido, la madre de esta lo miró acusadoramente, incriminándolo de lo mal que se veía su hija, una madre siempre odiara a quien se robe a su hijita, más aun cuando esta persona desapareció de sus vidas hace mucho para volver de la nada.

Y Kei lo sabía, sabía que la madre de Hinata no lo quería cerca, por esto mismo es que normalmente no va a la casa de Hinata, la acompaña desde una esquina y la deja allí mismo, pero hoy estaba tan preocupado que fue sin impórtale eso, lástima que el esfuerzo no fuera recompensado.

Fue bastante temprano a buscarla, normalmente Hinata se iba muy tarde, por eso el daba por hecho que alcanzaría a acompañarla, eso solo lo preocupó más.

Corrió a Karasuno, Tsuki no es de esforzarse, es calmado y analítico, pero por ella, cambiara de ritmo, por ella dejara ese aire de superioridad, por ella hará lo que sea, incluyendo cambiar quien era.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue ir a buscarla a su salón, suerte para él que ella estuviera ahí, si no la encontraba, al pobre probablemente le habría dado un ataque cardiaco.

Era extraño verla en un salón vacío, era extraño verla despierta tan temprano en la mañana, era extraño verla dormida encima del pupitre.

Si antes tenía dudas de que algo había pasado, ahora tenía la confirmación.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Tsukishima no era una persona que diera rodeos, ir al punto siempre ha sido más práctico, mas útil.

— Nada — Bien, si vamos a fingir que no pasó nada, fingiremos que no pasó nada.

— ¿En serio? ¿Acaso ser tan pequeña ya afecto tus capacidades cognitivas y olvidaste como mentir? — Como si Tsuki fuera a dejar que te salieras con la tuya Hinata.

— Déjame en paz — Es increíble, ¡Hinata puede querer la paz! ¡Puede estar 5 minutos sin discutir!

— No quiero — Solo quiero saber que te sucede; no, más bien, solo quiero ayudarte.

— Por favor Tsukishima — Levantó la mirada por primera vez desde que empezaron a hablar, a Kei se le revolvió el estómago de tan solo ver esas ojeras, no le cabe duda de que Hinata no pegó ojo en toda la noche, por eso es que llegó tan temprano a Karasuno, estaba despierta y no quería estar en su casa sintiéndose miserable, Tsuki en cierto punto la comprendía, pero eso solo lo incentivaba a querer ayudarla más.

— De acuerdo, cambiaré mi pregunta, ¿Por qué no respondías el teléfono? — ¿Por qué lo ignorabas?

— No quería preocuparte, justo como estás ahora — Porque Hinata ve en sus hombros tensos, en su acelerado respirar, que está cansado, probablemente la buscó en muchos lugares, no quería verlo así, no quería que se preocupara, pero tampoco quería fingir estar bien cuando era evidente que no lo estaba, si hubiera respondido el teléfono, Kei se habría dado cuenta inmediatamente que algo estaba mal, y ella no quería causar problemas, no con esto, ella solo quería sentirse miserable un rato ¿Era mucho pedir?

— Déjame preocuparme, dame ese capricho ¿Sí? — Kei en cualquier otro momento, habría dicho algo parecido a "No estoy preocupado" o con un sarcasmo envidiable, habría respondido esquivando el tema y enfadando al contrario, pero ahora, necesita entender que sucede, su sarcasmo e ironía natural, no lo salvará de ello.

— No — De acuerdo, cuando ella se pone testaruda, hay que aplicar lógica, luego podrá volver a molestarla.

— Hinata ¿Por qué somos novios? — ¿Para qué?

— ¿Ah? ¿A qué viene eso? — No cambies el tema.

— Tú solo respóndeme — Rápido de preferencia, que hablar sobre este tipo de cosas lo pone nervioso.

— Pues, porque nos queremos ¿No? — Si fuera solo por eso, podrían haber quedado como amigos.

— Wow, esa es la respuesta que esperaría de una niña, pero acompaña tu estatura así que tiene sentido — Sin bullying no hay amistad.

— Cállate, ¿Entonces por qué? — No eleves la voz, ni te desesperes pequeña Shōyō.

— Para estar juntos, más juntos que si fuéramos amigos, más juntos que si solo nos gustáramos, más juntos de lo que antes estábamos — Por eso es que la gente se confiesa, para poder estar cerca de la otra persona como ellos quieren, y si los rechazan, al menos ya no tendrán que fingir indiferencia en alguna situación en que querían opinar, son más libres, libres para sufrir su amor no correspondido o para olvidarlo.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto? — No desvíes la mirada de él Hinata.

— Porque quiero estar cerca tuyo, no solo para quererte como mereces, también para protegerte, para apoyarte cuando sufras, y en este momento, hay algo que está mal, solo quiero ayudarte, pero no puedo hacerlo si no sé qué sucede. Déjame preocuparme, es normal, siempre estaré preocupado por ti, pero si me dices que sucede, tal vez podamos resolver más rápido esto para que ya no sufras ¿Me dejarías estar cerca tuyo? — ¿Lo dejarías ser tu apoyo?

Por respuesta, recibió un abrazo, en algún momento, habían terminado terriblemente cerca, así que Hinata solo se levantó y lo abrazo, ocultándose de todo, por primera vez deseando ser más pequeña de lo que era para poder esconderse en él.

— No puedo jugar voleibol — Hubo un sollozo de por medio — No puedo jugar mas — Tsukishima no mentira, la noticia, lo chocó, pero primero era consolarla, la abrazo intentando acercarla aún más a el — No tengo equipo, me echaron — Tsukishima hervía por dentro, pero no puede permitirse caer ahora.

— Eso no es verdad, ¿Recuerdas? — La separó un poco de él, solo lo suficiente para que pudiera verlo a la cara — Tú, yo y Yamaguchi somos un equipo ¿No? — No puedes decir que olvidaste eso Hinata.

— El mejor — Y el único.

— Pero por supuesto que somos el mejor, no gracias a tus recepciones, pero algo se puede rescatar — Oye no seas fastidioso.

— ¿De qué estas hablando? Gracias a mis remates es que somos invencibles, mis saltos superan tu altura de jirafa —

Puede que ambos no sepan cómo es estar en pareja, pero ya aprenderán.

Continuaron charlando un rato, intentando tranquilizarse un poco, pero sin duda, esa charla consiguió subir el estado de animo de Hinata, al menos lo suficiente como para que cuando llegara Tobio, pudiera fingir ser la misma ruidosa de siempre.

Pero eso no solucionaba el problema esencial. En sí, Tsuki sabe que el problema no es que la sacaran del club, no, lo que a ella más le duele es que no podrá jugar en equipo, es su sueño, jugar un partido de verdad, con gente en la que confiar, y ellas eran su única opción.

Eso tiene 2 soluciones, la primera es que Hinata vuelva al equipo, cosa que no pasara pronto, aunque lograran hacer cambiar de opinión a Yui, el profesor encargado ya la borro de la lista del club, deben esperar al siguiente semestre antes de hacer otro cambio.

La segunda es que Hinata esté en otro "equipo" otras personas con las que jugar, pero ella no tiene amigas, lo único que se le ocurre es que juegue con ellos, pero ella no tomara esa opción, y no lo hará porque su tan querido "Gran rey" se lo tiene prohibido.

Por lo tanto, para que la segunda se pueda lograr, Tsuki tendrá que hablar con el setter de Seijoh y pedirle que deje a Hinata jugar con hombres o más bien, convencerlo de que deje de lado la promesa que tenga con ella, decirle que ella puede jugar con hombres, y que no estaría rompiendo su trato. Le parece horrible que Hinata tenga que pedir permiso para algo de lo que solo ella tiene control, pero ella no rompe sus promesas jamás.

En otras palabras, necesita un favor… o tal vez dos.

Cuando hablo con Tobio lo hicieron tan cortante como fuera posible, por suerte, ambos querían mas a Hinata que a su orgullo, una tregua temporal y fueron a Seijoh cuando no hubo prácticas, lo que tard días a partir de orquestado el plan.

Lo que nos lleva a la escena inicial.

— Entonces ¿De qué querías hablar Tobio? — No trates a la gente con tanta confianza Torū, al menos usa su apellido.

— ¿Contigo? De nada, él sí — Y allí, apoyado en la pared, Oikawa vio a la única persona que odiaba más que a su tan despreciable Kohai: Kei Tsukishima.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Han pasado 84 años~ Hola hola, como están? Espero que muy bien, sinceramente, hace mucho que escribir un capitulo no se sentía tan bien, siempre habia algo que no me gustaba de lo que escribi, pero este se sintio correcto, si, va por donde estaba planeado y creo que quedo bien presentado, aunque ahora todo el mundo me debe odiar no? Aun asi, espero les haya gustado el capitulo tanto como a mi.**_

 _ **Respondiendo a los review:**_

 _ **sofihikarichan: Lo siento si el capítulo anterior quedo muy confuso, sé que debería haber separado, pero según yo, lo había hecho en el Word, pero al pasarlo a fanfiction no quedo :c y luego simplemente me dio pereza averiguar cómo se hacía en fanfiction, si igual era posible de entender a la larga.**_

 _ **PD: No me mates.**_

 _ **Phillyel-Tsuki: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, no te preocupes, que el sufrimiento de Oikawa apenas esta empezando 3 ¿Quién dijo que este fic seria pura felicidad? Pero aun falta para que se revelen cosas sobre Hinata y Oikawa, es decir, no estoy segura de cuando lo escriba, pero siempre voy diciendo cosas de a poquito, tal vez un dia haga un especial sobre ellos, no lo se, pero de momento, es un buen secreto.**_

 _ **Para todos los que son Team OiHina, no me maten aun :c, se que no hubo interaccion en este capitulo, pero la paciencia es la madre de la ciencia.**_

 _ **Y eso, ciao ciao**_

 _ **Feliz navidad atrasada, feliz año nuevo atrasado.**_

 _ **Bye bye.**_


	11. Taxonomía

Un cuervo con otra bandada

Capítulo 10: Taxonomía

Finalmente, después de tanta espera, el entrenador de Nekoma respondió sus mensajes, aceptando un partido de práctica con Karasuno.

Ahora solo queda solucionar el asunto del As.

Asahi se sorprendió al ver a Sugamura insistiendo que volviera al equipo, no, más que eso, lo que le ha sorprendido ha sido el momento, le ha dejado tranquilo por un tiempo, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué volver a insistir con tanta intensidad?

Fácil, porque mamá Suga, quiere lo mejor para el equipo.

¿Sabían ustedes? La mayoría de los deportistas que están en una posición en que velan por el bien del equipo, están dispuestos a hacer lo que sea por este.

Por muy desagradable que sea.

Es algo que puede ser llamado pasión, es algo que puede ser llamado exagerar, es algo que podría no ser calificado, nadie lo sabe del todo, probablemente ni siquiera ellos.

Mientras no tengan respuestas, esto es lo mas que se puede decir al respecto.

Y Asahi, como era de esperar, evadió el tema por todo ese día.

Hinata se estaba asustando, por mas que llamara a Tsukishima, este no contestaba su teléfono, cosa rara, considerando que siempre lo tiene a mano y cargado para poder escuchar música e ignorar a la gente.

No había practicas, asi que penso en ir con Tsukishima para aprovechar ese poco tiempo libre en que sus horarios coinciden, tal vez estudiar un poco, tal vez correr un poco, tal vez jugar un poco, no sabe, solo quería pasar tiempo con el.

¿Acaso una persona necesita un motivo para querer estar cerca de sus seres queridos?

Después de la séptima llamada, Hinata podía decir que estaba un poco en pánico, así que antes de irse, corrió por pasillos a la sala de estudios avanzados, ella no es ninguna genio, pero Tsuki y Yamaguchi si que lo son, diría que uno más que el otro, pero eso sería desvalorizar el verdadero valor que tienen ambos.

No espero verla ahí, concentrada dibujando (¿O tal vez pintando?) Y sintió que el mundo se le caía encima, no había notado, hasta ese momento, en que solo estaban ellas, un momento que coincidió con que Hinata se sintiera tan desprotegida y vulnerable mentalmente, solo después de todo eso, lo noto.

Cuánto realmente había dependido de su amiga antes de entrar a Karasuno.

Oikawa solo con verlo, sentía su sangre arder, sentía su sangre palpitar, un ritmo acompasado, no frenético como esperaba, pero las ganas de golpear al rubio engreído nunca llegaron a faltar.

Para una persona observadora, era una escena sacada de un manga.

— Realmente, se que deberíamos hablar, pero no creo poder soportar ver tu cara más de 5 minutos — La luna realmente no tiene pelos en la lengua. Está en las alturas, está a un nivel distinto al del resto de los mortales ¿Por qué alguien que está tan lejos, allá, cerca de bellas luces, en un infinito sin fin solo para ellos tendría que rebajarse?

Porque si no lo hace, puede terminar en una persona sumamente triste y solitaria.

— Entonces no hables y vete, no sabía que Karasuno fuera tan engreído que no pensara que necesita practicar — Oikawa, rey sin castillo y solitario, tu eres consciente que descansar y andar de holgazán son cosas distintas ¿No? Yo se que si~ no te dejes llevar por los celos y trates mal a las personas.

— Realmente te ves patético, ¿Tan fuerte te golpeo que Hinata no te escogiera? — Algo se sintió crujir ¿Qué sería? Su corazón herido, o sus huesos debido a la fuerza aplicada en su puño producto de pura frustración. Y a pesar de eso, Torū solo puede reír.

Su risa, que bajo ningún concepto está generada por diversión, suena inestable ¿Un animal herido? ¿Llanto? ¿Puede alguien distinguir uno del otro?

— Con que ya lo sabias, que estoy enamorado de tu novia — Enamorado de pies a cabeza.

Tsukishima tiene suerte, tanta suerte, la vida lo debe de haber bendecido desde su nacimiento, después de todo, es una suerte que Oikawa este tan profundamente enamorado de Hinata.

Si no fuera por eso, la conversación que tendrían sería una muy distinta.

Yachi se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta del salón abrirse repentinamente, estuvo a punto de chillar, pero se obligó a sí misma a controlarse, no beneficiaba a nadie con su ansiedad, eso es algo que aprendió de la misma persona a la que actualmente tanto reciente.

— ¿Yachi? — Esta vez, su lápiz se desvió bruscamente del boceto que estaba haciendo, y su mente quedo en blanco.

¿Qué hacía Hinata allí?

Nishinoya no sabia que hacer con su tiempo libre, siempre se ha dedicado al volleyball, no es estudioso, no le gusta quedarse quieto, le gusta la libertad, por esto, no es de extrañar que el viento, la hierba y la naturaleza le agraden a un nivel lo suficientemente alto como para perder el tiempo solo disfrutando de ella.

Y puede ser incluso menos sorprendente el hecho de que se quedara dormido sin querer mirando las nubes.

Noya, tiene cierta tendencia algo violenta, o eso dicen los demás, es consciente de su carácter algo explosivo, pero él jura que usualmente son pequeños accidentes.

Desgraciadamente las excusas son excusas y el hecho es que tiene mecha corta, por esto, ver a Asahi caminar tranquilamente, no es sorpresa que la haya activado.

Esa no es una historia que vaya a terminar bien.

— Por supuesto que lo sabía — Aunque evitó por completo pensar en eso, le daba náuseas.

A nadie le gusta saber o imaginar que otra persona tiene la misma clase de sentimientos que uno siente hacia un ser querido románticamente.

Kageyama se sentía incómodo escuchando esta conversación, no siente que vaya en la dirección esperada, ni siente que sea de ayuda hacia el problema de Hinata, pero de nuevo, Tobio es un idiota fuera de la cancha, por lo que puede que en realidad todo este bien y el simplemente se está preocupando de mas.

— Entonces ¿Qué? Esta es la típica conversación del novio celoso, tipo "¿No te acerques a mi novia?" — Oikawa, deja la defensiva, aunque Tsukishima fuera esa clase de persona, ¿Realmente importa lo que él opine al respecto?

— Aunque eso no estaría mal, la verdad es que te vengo a pedir un favor — Y Oikawa le cree, odia decirlo, odia admitirlo, pero sabe que es cierto.

La mirada desviada, repudiando el simple hecho de decir esas palabras, la mano intentando aliviar la tensión del cuello, los audífonos vibrando suavemente por el volumen de un rock liviano.

Todo indicaba claramente la sinceridad en sus palabras, y la desesperación que sentía si tenía la necesidad de pedirle un favor a él, de todas las personas.

— ¿Y por qué tendría yo, que hacerte un favor a ti? — No se si lo habías notado pero Oikawa nunca ha tenido exactamente una buena voluntad ¿Un favor gratis? ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿El emperador de Japón?

— Porque es por el bien de Hinata — Y eso pone en alerta todos los sentidos, de Kageyama, de Torū, y del mismo Tsukishima.

— Te escucho —

Porque independientemente de lo mal que se sienta, de su situación actual, los sentimientos no cambian tan fácilmente, él haría y hará lo que sea por ella.

Aunque es probable que sus esfuerzos nunca se vean recompensados o siquiera conocidos.

— Shōyō, ¿Qué haces aquí? — Yachi probablemente nunca podrá superar del todo su ansiedad, por lo que el que se levantara bruscamente y botara la silla, no era realmente una novedad, y siendo sinceras, a ninguna le importo realmente.

— Estaba buscando a Tsukishima… pero, olvida eso, ¿Qué haces aún en el salón de clases? Todo el mundo ya se fue —

Y era verdad, pero Yachi jamas le diria a Hinata en voz alta que estaba haciendo un boceto y perdio la nocion del tiempo, mucho menos, de quien o para que lo estaba haciendo.

— Eso no es tu asunto… — Algo curioso de Yachi es que no importa que diga, su rostro suaviza las palabras. Desviado, sonrojado, solo delata lo nerviosa que está.

— Lo es, para mi nunca dejaste de ser una amiga — Y los problemas de los amigos se toman como propios.

Pero la realidad, es que dejaron de ser amigas.

Por algo tan estúpido como un chico.

Por favor, ¿Tu no crees eso o si?

— Si eramos amigas, ¿Por qué me traicionaste así? —

Y ahí estaba el problema, eso nunca paso.

Shōyō nunca la traicionó, y ella estaba demasiado herida como para creerle, lo que las llevaba a una discusión sin sentido en que una quería que le creyeran, y la otra se negaba a hacerlo, es casi chistoso que el motivo de que estén peleadas, sea que creían y confiaban tanto en la otra, que la idea de que no confíen la una en la otra las lastima tanto, como para que ambas, entren en estado defensivo de inmediato.

Ridículas ¿No?

— Ya te dije que nunca salí con Torū ¿Puedes imaginarlo? ¡Es hasta divertido! —

Pero no lo es, porque Torū está enamorado de ti, y Yachi lo sabe.

¿Y cómo lo sabe Yachi? Ese es el motivo por el que le cuesta confiar.

Hinata no lo sabe, pero Yachi y Oikawa no terminaron de la manera que ella piensa.

Oficialmente, para el mundo. Hitoka y Torū terminaron cuando Yachi se canso de estar en segundo lugar bajo el voleibol, bueno, Yachi tenía el corazón roto al respecto, pero no fue así como sucedieron las cosas.

— Entonces, ¿Quieres terminar conmigo para concentrarte en el voleibol? — Pobre Yachi, ella siempre ha sido un manojo de nervios.

Ella siempre ha tenido baja autoestima, y siempre estuvo sola.

Al menos hasta que conoció a Hinata, Shōyō fue su luz, le mostró que no moriría por responder una pregunta, que no pasaría nada si preguntaba algo, le enseño que ella no era una molestia.

Fue ella, más que su propia madre, más que los estudios, más que nadie, fue ella quien le enseñó lo cálido y agradable que puede ser mundo.

Y antes de hablar con ella, Yachi nunca le gustaron los deportes, actualmente tampoco le gustan mucho, pero lo intentara.

Hitoka entró al club de voleibol de Karasuno por una sola razón:

¿Qué tenía ese deporte que le arrebató todo?

— Sí — Yachi tuvo que sofocar un sollozo.

Siendo sincera, ni ella, ni Oikawa estaban terriblemente enamorados, se apreciaban, sin duda alguna, se llevaban bien, ambos sabían algo también:

Nunca el primer amor es el verdadero, así que, cuando se quisieron, cuando, actuando como los niños que eran, les dio curiosidad cómo era estar con otra persona, aprendieron a amar.

Fue irónico, que ninguno se quisiera con tanta intensidad, pero por lo mismo valoraban los sentimientos del otro por sobre los de ellos mismos,

Eran amigos, y no querían perderse mutuamente ¿Era eso el significado de la palabra gustar?

Intentarlo no haria ningun daño.

Hasta que uno de los dos si que se enamoró.

Y empezó a torcer las cosas.

Yachi le hizo prometer algo, ya que la abandonaron por el voleibol, el voleibol tenía que ser la vida de Oikawa, Hitoka solo podía aceptar ese rechazo tan firme por parte de a quien quiso mínimo como amigos (Tal vez amor platónico más que el de pareja) si era por el voleibol.

Si era para mantener la esencia propia de Torū, ella estaba dispuesta a hacerse a un lado.

Ese mismo dia, Yachi no sabra jamas porque, pero lloro, llamo a Hinata y lloro, comieron helado, y vieron películas, ninguna sabía cómo sobrellevar una ruptura, así que luego de buscar en google hicieron los consejos que leyeron.

Al día siguiente, cuando Oikawa fue a juntarse con ellas, (ya que quedaron en buenos términos, pensó que podrían seguir siendo amigos) Hinata se le abalanzó encima haciéndole prometer que jamás rompería el corazón de Yachi de nuevo.

Solo con esa condición, los 3 podrían seguir siendo amigos.

Fin de la historia.

O asi debia ser.

Todo siguió su curso por un tiempo, Yachi y Hinata decidieron ir a Karasuno, Yachi descubrió que le gustaba mucho el trabajo de su madre, ella no conoce la definición de la palabra, pero en realidad Hitoka descubrio su pasion.

Hinata y Oikawa tenían el voleibol, bien, Yachi tenía los diseños, el dibujo, y la pintura.

Y a ello le dedicaba el tiempo, usualmente dibujaba a Hinata, a Torū, a ambos juntos, a las tres, a veces se les unía a dichos dibujos Iwaizumi.

Pero también es importante saber dibujar el escenario en que estarán estas personas, así que ahora, estaba en un parque dibujando todo lo que estaba a su vista

Estaba concentrada, pero aun así, reaccionó naturalmente ante el sonido de la voz de Oikawa y Hajime.

Obviamente, guardó sus cosas en la mochila y se levantó para saludarlos.

— Aun no entiendo cómo es que aún pueden ser amigos — Iwaizumi estaba de cuclillas, probablemente arrancando el pasto, mientras Oikawa se entretenía usando su teléfono.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Ninguno la había notado y ella no quería interrumpirlos, y debía admitir que había una vocecilla al fondo de su mente que decía "Si los interrumpo tal vez se enojen y me maten"

Pensamientos depresivos para una persona depresiva y ansiosa.

— Porque, terminaste con ella por su mejor amiga ¿No? — ¿Eh?

— No lo digas así — Entonces como.

— Entonces, "La cambiaste por Hinata" ¿Mejor? —

No.

Por supuesto que eso no es mejor.

Yachi tuvo que salir de ahí.

Honestamente no es que le molestara particularmente ese hecho, es decir, al menos no la engañaron ¿Cierto? Siempre puede ser peor, y Hitoka estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar el episodio, no quería estar sola, y quería más la amistad de Shōyō por sobre cualquier otra cosa.

Entonces, ¿Por qué es qué está llorando?

No sabe cómo fue, pero de alguna manera, terminó frente a la casa de Hinata, esta al verla llorar obviamente se preocupo, habría sido antinatural no haberlo hecho.

Pero Yachi tenía tanta rabia en ese momento, cuando Hinata intentó tocarla, Yachi tuvo miedo, la misma ansiedad que tenía antes de conocerla, le dijo lo mismo de siempre "Si te tocan, podrías morir"

— ¿Por qué? —

Y Hinata se detuvo, sin comprender la pregunta.

— ¡¿Por qué me traicionaste así?! — Porque eso es lo que le molesta, ¿Por qué es que no pudo decirle nunca nada al respecto? ¿Por qué no confiar en ella? ¿Por qué verle la cara de tonta?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —

—¡No te hagas la tonta! ¡Te metiste con Torū ¿No?! —

Hitoka, no quería nada más que confianza, ella solo quería que Hinata lo admitiera, ya sabía que era así, no tenía sentido negarlo, así que, Yachi solo quería escuchar una cosa: Sí.

— ¡No entiendo de que estas hablando! ¡No estoy con Torū! — Y Yachi le cree, en el fondo le cree, pero está tan traicionada, la razón y el corazón no van de la mano.

— ¡Mentirosa! — Y empezaron las palabras mayores.

Yachi no recuerda que más le dijo, solo sabe que cuando ya estaba en su casa, se dio cuenta que acababa de perder a sus únicos amigos.

Pensó en pedir perdón, pero no le creerían, pensó que tal vez era su culpa, pensó muchas cosas, pero al final, dentro de ella, con todas esas emociones negativas, solo quedó la parte esperanzada y a la vez traicionada.

Por lo tanto, su pensamiento irracional actual era: "Pero, tal vez escuche mal, es decir, Torū dijo que rompió conmigo por el voleibol no?"

Asi que se aferro a esa esperanza, se seguía sintiendo traicionada, pero ahora tenía una esperanza para el futuro.

Siguió con sus pensamientos oscuros, siguió discutiendo con Hinata, con esa bola negra en su estómago retorciéndose y mutando, cada vez más llena de malicia, pero aun con esa esperanza.

Y llegó el partido Karasuno-Seijō.

Yachi fue a verlo, el voleibol se supone le arrebató todo, si Oikawa todavía da todo de él en la cancha, es verdad lo que dijo, y si es verdad lo que dijo, él no la dejo por Hinata ¿Verdad?

Esa era su única oportunidad de limpiar su corazón.

Pero Oikawa, se torno en su propia oscuridad, y no disfruto el partido, era una tortura para el.

Y eso le rompio el corazon a Yachi.

Y Hinata cumplio su palabra.

Y Yachi se dio cuenta de que Shōyō, aún era su amiga, solo los amigos se preocupan a ese nivel del otro.

Y Hinata no le mintió, ella realmente dejo de hablar con Torū por romperle el corazón.

Por lo tanto, Hitoka fue feliz, porque entonces, sus amigos, eran de verdad, se alegró de la desgracia ajena, como un demonio.

Yachi Hitoka, después de mucho tiempo, sonrió.

Pero las cosas no son perfectas, Yachi, dispuesta a reanudar su amistad, recibió la noticia.

— Hinata no estará más en este equipo —

Yachi sintió su mundo caer, no podía ser, eso no podía pasarle al sol, era imposible.

Porque Yashi sabia, sabia lo que el equipo significaba para Hinata, nadie sabía mejor que ella lo mucho que debía sufrir ahora ella.

Así que, decidió ayudarla, del único modo en que sabía.

Diseño, poster, publicidad, etc.

Y es en eso que Hinata la encontró.

Diseñando un poster de Shōyō para convencer al equipo de la buena publicidad que Hinata les daria, del presupuesto que podrían generar con ella.

Yachi se sentía tan avergonzada.

Y Oikawa se sentía exactamente igual, luego de escuchar la historia del poste andante.

Avergonzado, el ahogandose en su propia miseria, y Hinata sufriendo.

Eso estaba simplemente mal.

— Entonces ¿Qué quieres que haga? —

La verdad Oikawa jamás corrigió a Yachi, porque era verdad, Oikawa amaba a Hinata, y por ello, ya no podía seguir con Yachi, pero Hinata no tiene la culpa de ello, nunca ha estado en una relación con ella (Aunque le gustaría decir lo contrario) Usó de excusa el voleibol al terminar con ella, tal vez debió decirle desde un principio que se enamoro de Hinata, nunca supo cómo Hitoka averiguar el verdadero motivo por el que quiso terminar, pero de cualquier modo, la verdad escrita como novela rosada nunca ha sido lo suyo.

Pero nada de eso importaba ahora.

— Deja que Hinata juegue con varones, somos concientes que ella no puede formar parte del equipo, pero tenemos completa fe en que su propio equipo se de cuenta del error que cometieron, y la dejen entrar al club de nuevo, por ahora, solo queremos evitar que se sienta tan miserable, hacerla sentir parte de algo —

Hacerla sentir querida.

— De acuerdo — Fue casi demasiado fácil convencerte gran rey.

— ¿En serio? — Kageyama que hasta el momento solo estaba actuando como observador, no pudo evitar preguntarlo, esperaba tener que rogar más.

— De todas formas, ya no tengo más relación con Hinata, que haga lo que quiera — ¿Cuánto te lastimo decir eso gran rey?

— Gracias — Tsukishima, casi se muerde la lengua al decirlo, para empezar ¿Por qué tenía que Oikawa darle permiso para cualquier cosa a Hinata?

— Pero, me llevaré un cobro — ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio? — Cualquier precio que pidas, saldrá barato en comparación

— Tobio~chan~ déjame sacarte una foto mientras me haces una reverencia~ — Salvo este.

Deja vû

— Ja, Hinata me pidió lo mismo cuando tuve que pedirle perdón por… hm, conducta inapropiada — Ah, el beso forzado

— ¿Oh? ¿Y accediste? — Kei, no sonrías así.

— Le dije: Si te atreves te mato — Oikawa puede imaginarlo.

Curiosamente, los tres terminaron riendo.

— Perdón — ¿Ah?

— ¿Por? — ¿Por qué te disculpas pequeña Yachi?

— Te creo, te creo que no estuviste con Oikawa — Si tan solo le hubieras dicho eso mucho antes…

— Esta bien, estabas herida, aunque no se porque tardaste tanto en darte cuenta — No sonrías de esa manera, es demasiado brillante.

— ¿Por qué me perdonas tan fácilmente? Por mi culpa te sacaron del equipo — Por la incapacidad de perdonar, de olvidar e incluso confiar.

— Porque somos amigas ¿No? — Yachi no lo pudo soportar más, y se puso a llorar

— ¡Sí! — Y un abrazo.

Y vivieron felices comiendo perdices.

Solo que esto aun no acaba.

¿No es cierto? ¿Noya-san?

El sonido del vidrio romperse atrajo la atención de todo el cuerpo estudiantil.

— Dilo de nuevo — ¿Por qué estás tan enojado Nishinoya?

— Están bien sin mi, no me necesitan — ¿En serio crees eso Asahi?

Los vidrios los rodeaban, Yuu Nishinoya intentó golpear a Asahi cuando lo escucho decir eso, pero su puntería no es muy buena y los vidrios fueron los afectados.

— Prometo que no dejare caer más la pelota, pero no digas eso ¡As! —

El sonido de los vidrios no es lo único frágil que se escucha romperse, el corazón de Nishinoya también lo es.

— Lo siento Nishinoya —

Probablemente, deberían estar alejandose de los vidrios, pero ambos estaban más preocupados de otras cosas como para notarlo.

Y Hinata tuvo que intervenir como la buena Kohai que era, por supuesto Yachi intentó retenerla, pero la mirada de Noya, la asustó lo suficiente para retenerse, ahora que toda su rabia se había ido, se sentía tan vulnerable.

— ¿Usted es el As de Karasuno? —

Asahi no sabía quién era esta chica, pero con una simple mirada a Nishinoya, supo que él sí la conocía, y también supo que Yuu no diría nada más ahora, muy débil ante las mujeres para decir algo en la situación en que estaban.

— Fui el As —

— No lo entiendo — Al igual que muchas cosas Hinata, ¿Qué es lo nuevo?

— ¿Qué cosa? — ¿Hay algo que entender?

— De qué huyes — ¿De qué será?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Oh, incluso Azumane puede irritarse.

— Eres el As, debes conocer la sensación como pam! o Zas! de golpear la pelota, la vista que hay al otro lado de la muralla, es algo que yo no puedo ver mas, entonces ¿Cómo puedes alejarte de eso? —

Ciertamente, Asahi sabe de qué habla, la sensación de la pelota contra su mano, el sonido cuando la pelota toca el suelo

— Pero, el equipo no me necesita… — Sería una carga.

— ¿Eres tonto? ¿Qué puede hacer un equipo sin el As? Un equipo sin un miembro jamas estara completo, además, ahora tienes Kohai´s como yo para ayudarte ¿No? Aunque es muy frustrante reconocerlo, ahora tienes a un tipo con una habilidad sorprendente pero muy mala personalidad, senpai, educalo ¿Sí? —

— Pero, para eso están Suga, Daichi… — No es necesario este senpai cobarde.

— Oh, diablos, hazme un favor, y solo ve e inténtalo, no pierdes nada, es realmente frustrante ver como alguien como tu desperdicia su talento —

— ¡Oigan ustedes! — Y por supuesto el vice-rector los encontró.

Entre el jaleo intentando huir, a Hinata se le cayó su teléfono, Yachi notandolo lo recogió, aliviada de que este no se rompiera, al fin pudo liberar un suspiro.

Finalmente, toda la tensión que tenía ha desaparecido, finalmente, puede mirar al sol y sentir su calor como algo agradable y no como algo sofocante.

Finalmente se puede sentir en paz.

O lo estuvo hasta que el teléfono en su mano empezó a vibrar.

Y se le cortó la respiración, el nombre en la pantalla era uno que ella conocía bien:

Oikawa Torū.

Sus manos temblaban, no había nadie alrededor, todos dispersados con la presencia del vice-rector.

Pensó en dejar que sonará, en cortar, pero finalmente su mente, agotada por el dia que habia tenido, decidió algo simple:

A la mierda todo.

Contestó.

— ¿Hinata? — La sorpresa en su voz era palpable, y a Yachi se le estrujo el corazón.

— No, Yachi Hitoka **—** Escucho ruido desde el otro lado de la línea, claramente sin una idea clara de cómo actuar ahora.

— ¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de Hinata?— ¿Y tú por qué la llamas?

— Eso no importa ¿Hay algún motivo por el que llamarás? — ¿Es importante o puede cortar?

— Sí, pero… — Pero no te lo quiere decir a ti.

— Yo le paso el mensaje — Vamos Torū, ella tuvo la valentía de contestar, ¿Tu tendrás la valentía de contarlo?

— Solo dile que su pago término, puede jugar con quien quiera — ¿De qué habla?

— ¿Algo más? — Pareció vacilar, Yachi no está sorprendida por eso.

— Fue un gusto hablar contigo Hitoka —

Antes de que Yachi pudiera contestar, la línea ya estaba muerta.

Realmente, que dia de mierda ¿No?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Holis~ Cuanto tiempo~ no me maten (?) las 2:20 de la mañana y yo aquí escribiendo esto degdhjkskd la, probablemente suba esto como a la por la revision de ortografia, cambiar al guión largo, etc.**_

 _ **Tengo excusas, me robaron el pc, si, :c so sad, digo robaron pero en realidad lo tuve que llevar a la U, y me lo sacaron gfgkdj, culpa mía por despistada al parecer :c al parecer, yo quería que me robaran asi que so sad. Me lo robaron en plena temporada de certámenes, y como el pc solo no es suficiente, se lo robaron con mochila y todo, y justo ese dia iba a quedarme en la biblioteca de la u toda la noche para estudiar, así que fue un estrés terrible quedarse sin materia y sin computador para conseguirla, perdí n cosas ya que estaba preparada para pasar la noche entera :c como podrán imaginar, ni gota de tiempo para escribir.**_

 _ **Pero~ este trimestre pase todos los ramos~ valió la pena :c igual que voy atrasada en la carrera ahora fdosjflkjfd, lloremos.**_

 _ **Estoy enferma y con fiebre, si divago es por eso.**_

 _ **Así que, respondiendo los comentarios:**_

 _ **sofihikarichan: Tienes toda la razón, pero, eso no evita que no pueda colarse en la práctica, y "ayudar", o podría unirse como manager, hay opciones, no se preocupe por ello, si no me equivoco, de hecho, eso fue lo primero que deje claro fdfkjslf. Creo que lo mencione en el cap 2 o 3, no recuerdo.**_

 _ **Phillyel-Tsuki: Holi~ si, estoy viva hkasjd, como siempre, tardando milenios, pero hey, hoy fue cap largo, muy largo de hecho, dejame hacerlos sufrir un rato más, y puede que Daichi ponga a Yui en su lugar, o puede que lo haga alguien más, o puede que nadie, no lo sabremos hasta que ocurra. Creo que te había dicho que sería mas a futuro que revelaría lo de la ex, pero ugfklsjdf no me aguante, quedaba bien con lo que sucedia asi que lo hice gruihfklsjdf.**_

 _ **Como dije tengo fiebre, sueño, etc, así que si algo está incongruente, diganme para corregir, segun yo, enlace con todo, o sea, puse hasta referencias a cap anteriores rfkjdldfj, pero como la fiebre hace de las suyas, nunca se sabe.**_

 _ **Hueno, buenas noches, oyasuminasai.**_

 _ **Ciao~ciao~**_


End file.
